You've Got Me From Hello
by SehunYeojachingu
Summary: Luhan dikhianati tunangannya sebelum pernikahan karena tunangannya menodai perempuan lain. Dia tidak percaya cinta setelah itu, dia tidak percaya laki-laki. Baginya lelaki hanyalah makhluk lemah yang tidak mampu mengalahkan hawa nafsu. Sampai kemudian dia bertemu dengan Sehun.. Hunhan/GS/Remake
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG  
**

Ingatan akan kejadian itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akan pengkhianatan Kris, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

Lelaki yang dia kira akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, selama-lamanya sampai mereka menua. Apa yang dia lihat itu merupakan kehancuran bagi seluruh rencana masa depannya, pernikahan mereka. Kehancuran bagi segalanya, bagi hati Luhan, dan bagi kepercayaannya kepada semua laki-laki di dunia ini.

 _Teganya Kris!_

Tak henti-hentinya Luhan meneriakkan umpatan kepada mantan tunangannya itu di dalam hatinya.

Semula diawali dari telepon itu. Sebuah telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal, yang entah kenapa Luhan angkat. Telepon itu dari seorang perempuan yang menangis dan mengatakan bahwa dia juga kekasih Kris dan mengatakan bahwa Kris telah meninggalkannya tanpa mau bertanggungjawab.

Oh, tentu saja Luhan pada awalnya tak percaya. Tetapi perempuan itu mengajaknya bertemu. Dan meskipun saat itu Luhan sangat yakin bahwa Kris tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Benarkan? Kris tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu kepadanya.

Luhan mau bertemu dengan perempuan yang menelepon itu dengan tujuan awal ingin mengata-ngatai perempuan itu agar jangan memfitnah Kris, tunangannya yang sangat setia dan tampan.

Tetapi kemudian, siang itu di sebuah café di ujung jalan, seluruh keyakinan Luhan di jungkir balikkan. Perempuan itu, Zitao namanya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Semua bukti yang diperlukan terhampar di hadapan Luhan, seolah menamparnya dengan keras.

Disana ada foto-foto mesra Kris dan Zitao yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja! Seorang yang bukan kekasih tidak mungkin mencium pipi, berangkulan begitu erat dan saling memeluk seperti yang tergambar di dalam foto itu.

Zitao juga menunjukkan pesan-pesan mesra mereka, dari nomor Kris. Bahkan Kris tidak pernah seromantis itu dengannya. Pesan-pesan mereka penuh dengan kata-kata cinta dan janji-janji muluk yang menyakitkan Luhan.

Lalu seakan semua bukti belum cukup menghancurkan hati Luhan, Zitao dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa kegadisannya sudah diserahkan kepada Kris. Dan bahwa sekarang keluarganya akan menuntut kepada keluarga Kris.

Hati Luhan seakan dihancurkan oleh pengkhianatan yang begitu parah. Bukan hanya karena Kris berselingkuh di belakangnya, tetapi juga karena Kris telah begitu saja menghancurkan seluruh keyakinan Luhan tentang lelaki yang baik.

Luhan selalu menjaga dirinya sampai dengan usianya yang sekarang. Dua puluh lima tahun dan dia masih perawan. Meskipun kadang dia membiarkan Kris mencium bibirnya, tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak pernah lebih.

Kris pernah suatu kali meminta lebih tetapi Luhan mengangkat alis dan mengatakan apa yang diyakininya, nasehat ibunya. Bahwa seorang lelaki yang baik akan menjaga perempuan yang dicintainya. Bukannya memaksa untuk merusaknya.

Kris saat itu menerima penjelasan Luhan dengan lembut dan bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Luhan, jadi tidak akan pernah merusaknya. Dan Luhan sangat bersyukur mempunyai tunangan seorang lelaki yang bisa menjaga moralnya. Seorang lelaki yang baik dan tidak berorientasi kepada hasrat duniawi semata.

Semua pandangannya tentang Kris – dan semua laki-laki lainnya – hancur seketika itu juga. Kris telah tidur dengan Zitao, lebih dari pada yang seharusnya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa memaafkan Kris?

Malam itu Luhan bertemu dengan Kris dan memaparkan semua bukti-bukti yang ada. Kris tampak  
sangat marah. Kepada Zitao, bukan kepada Luhan.

"Dan kau percaya apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu?" Tanya Kris waktu itu.

Luhan menatap lelaki itu. Yang dulu dicintainya. Tidak! Bahkan mungkin sekarang masih dicintainya meskipun cinta itu terasa menggores seluruh hatinya hingga terasa nyeri.

"Dia menunjukkan semua bukti-bukti itu. Foto-foto mesra kalian berdua, pesan-pesan mesra kalian, masihkah kau membantah semuanya?"

Kris tercenung tampak ragu. Lama kemudian dia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memohon.

"Maafkan aku sayang."

Air mata pecah dari dasar hati Luhan. Sejak siang tadi Zitao menemuinya, Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menangis, dia terlalu marah. Tetapi sekarang, berdiri di sini, berhadapan dengan Kris yang mengakui segalanya membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Teganya kau melakukan itu kepadaku Kris, setelah pertunangan kita yang delapan tahun lamanya. Aku percay padamu! Aku menghormatimu. Aku..." Suara Luhan tertahan oleh napasnya yang mulai sesak oleh luapan perasaannya.

Kris memijit keningnya tampak kesakitan. "Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku.. aku khilaf. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan berselingkuh dengan Zitao dibelakangmu. Tetapi Zitao… Zitao, dia mengejarku, kau tahu dia juniorku di perusahaanku dan aku bertugas membimbingnya. Dia… dia sangat tergila-gila dan terobsesi denganku. Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya dengan berbagai cara, tetapi dia tidak menyerah. Suatu malam ketika hujan, dia mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Ia berkata bahwa mobilnya mogok di dekat situ dan dia kehujanan. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya, dia… dia kemudian  
merayuku. Dan aku…."

Suara Kris terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Jangan… jangan sayang. Jangan merasa jijik kepadaku. Aku hanya laki-laki biasa, aku menyesali semuanya. Aku memang tidak tahan godaan, aku harap kau mengerti semuanya.."

Kris mendekat, berusaha menyentuh tangan Luhan. Tetapi Luhan menepiskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Desis Luhan geram.

"Kau bisa saja bilang itu ketidaksengajaan untuk kejadian pertama. Tetapi kalian melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Dan aku yakin itu bukanlah suatu ketidaksengajaan lagi."

"Itu semua terjadi begitu saja!" Seru Kris frustrasi.  
"Dia.. dia selalu menyediakan diri. Dan kupikir, semua tanpa komitmen. Aku tidak tahu dia akan berbuat sejauh ini. Menyakiti kau dan aku. Berusaha menghancurkan hubungan kita. Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya sudah akan meninggalkannya."

"Aku sangat kecewa Kris."

Luhan menghapus air matanya. Semua kesedihannya berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"Kau meniduri seorang perempuan dan menganggap itu hanya selingan sambil lalumu, pemenuhan kebutuhanmu. Itu sangat tidak bermoral."

"Maafkan aku Luhan, aku harap kau mau mengerti. Lagipula pernikahan kita tinggal lima bulan lagi. Kau tidak akan membiarkan ini menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan kita bukan? Aku akan membereskan semua masalah ini dan kita bisa melanjutkan semuanya."

"Tidak!"

Luhan mundur selangkah. "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan apapun! Dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Kau.. kau bukanlah lelaki yang kuinginkan untuk bersamaku sampai akhir hidupku lagi. Ternyata aku salah selama ini Kris."

Dengan kasar Luhan melepas cincin emas itu dari jemarinya. Cincin yang dipasangkan secara resmi oleh Kris di depan seluruh keluarga mereka ketika mereka baru lulus dari SMU, delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Kukembalikan cincin ini dan kuminta hatiku kembali. Silahkan jelaskan semuanya kepada orang tua kita karena aku sudah muak kalau harus mengulang semua ini lagi."

Diletakkannya cincin itu ke telapak tangan Kris. "Selamat tinggal Kris."

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Meskipun Kris masih memanggilnya dengan lembut, mencoba membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Kemudian Luhan menjelaskan secara singkat keputusan bulatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Menolak telepon-telepon dari orangtua Kris agar dia mau memaafkan Kris.

Semua sudah selesai. Babak hidupnya yang ini sudah musnah, bersama dengan cintanya, seluruh masa depannya dan rencana pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan lagi. Luhan menghadapi segalanya dengan kepala tegak meskipun hatinya hancur bukan kepalang.

Malam itu juga, Luhan mengepak segalanya dan mengambil keputusan untuk pindah ke kota lain.

Luhan seorang penulis novel. Dia bisa tinggal dimanapun dia mau. Dia tidak terikat pada perusahaan manapun. Maka Luhan memilih kota itu, kota yang menjanjikan penyembuhan. Kota yang jauh, kota yang tak punya keterikatan apapun dengan masa lalunya. Luhan sudah bertekad. _Persetan_ _dengan semua laki-laki_. Dia tidak membutuhkannya.

Akan dia tunjukkan kepada dunia yang kejam ini, bahwa seorang Luhan bisa hidup tanpa harus meletakkan hatinya ke dalam genggaman mahluk jahat yang bernama laki-laki.

* * *

 **You've Got Me From Hello  
**

 **Remake by Santhy Agatha's Novel  
** **with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast**

 **GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

* * *

 _"Ucapan_ _ **'Halo'**_ _di saat pertama kali bertemu mungkin_ _saja akan berubah menjadi ucapan_

' _ **aku cinta padamu'**_ _di saat_ _berikutnya."_

Apartemennya masih berantakan. Dia belum sempat merapikan pakaian dan beberapa barang pribadi yang baru dibelinya, sebuah televisi dan dispenser kecil. Untunglah apartemen ini sudah menyediakan perabotan dasar seperti tempat tidur, sofa, dan dapur.

Luhan memutar bola matanya ketika menatap dapur itu. Dia mungkin butuh berkunjung ke supermarket terdekat, mengisi bahan makanan di kulkas dan membeli beberapa peralatan memasak. Tubuhnya lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan dilanjutkan dengan mengurus surat-surat kontrak apartemennya.

Baekhyun, editornya yang kebetulan tinggal di kota ini sudah berbaik hati membantu mencarikan apartemen yang siap pakai untuknya. Ya, Luhan memang berangkat ke sini karena usul dari Baekhyun.

Selain sebagai editornya, Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya. Meskipun mereka kebanyakan berkorespondensi melalui email semata. Jadi, begitu Luhan menceritakan pengkhianatan Kris dan rasa sakitnya, Baekhyun mengusulkan agar Luhan pindah sementara ke kotanya sampai hatinya tenang.

Dia hanya berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya dan tidak mengatakan kepergiannya kepada siapapun. Tetapi lambat laun Kris pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Luhan mendesah pahit. Sekarang ingatannya akan Kris dipenuhi rasa muak dan sakit hati.

Ah ya ampun. Lelaki. Luhan tidak akan pernah percaya lagi kepada lelaki. Mereka semua adalah mahluk lemah yang tidak tahan godaan. Ponselnya berkedip-kedip dan Luhan mengernyit. Dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Baekhyun tertera di layarnya.

"Halo?"

"Aku sudah sampai rumah dan baru teringat." Baekhyun berkata.

"Naskah bab tujuhmu sudah selesai dikoreksi. Ada beberapa catatan kecil di sana, mungkin kau ingin melihatnya."

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Gumam Luhan lemah.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Saat ini aku lelah sekali."

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tulisanmu kalau kau sakit."

"Kenapa kau memikirkan tulisanku? Bukan aku?" Luhan tersenyum

"Karena sudah mendekati _deadline_ dan kau baru sampai di bab tujuh, Luhan. Novelmu banyak ditunggu-tunggu oleh penggemarmu. Penerbit sudah mengejarku untuk kepastian penyelesaian novelmu."

Baekhyun tergelak. "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak mempedulikanmu. Sebagai sahabat aku mencemaskanmu. Jangan banyak pikiran ya. Lepaskan semuanya dan biarkan hatimu tenang."

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Menyadari bahwa hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang,

"Terima kasih Baekhyun." Gumamnya serak sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Mencoba melupakan rasa yang menyesakkan dada. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Sambil menghela napas panjang, Luhan meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

* * *

Setelah berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kompleks apartemennya yang cukup ramai karena terletak di area pusat perbelanjaan, Luhan begitu saja memasuki cafe itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi suasana tetap saja ramai.

Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan, di area yang dipadati pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang. Suasananya sangat sejuk dan menyenangkan karena dipenuhi oleh tanaman hijau yang ditata dengan indahnya, dengan dinding-dinding dari kaca yang memantulkan lampu jalan.

Cafe itu buka duapuluh empat jam. Dan Luhan langsung menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk duduk dan menulis. Dia duduk di sebuah sudut yang nyaman dan membuka buku menu yang ada di meja. Suasana cafe cukup ramai meskipun sudah malam. Seakan-akan kehidupan terus berjalan di dalam sini.

Pada saat yang sama seorang pelayan, pria setengah baya mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya,

"Selamat malam, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Luhan mendongak menatap wajah yang ramah itu dan tersenyum.

"Saya ingin steak yang ada di menu ini." Ditunjuknya gambar yang menggiurkan di buku menu itu, lalu mengernyit bingung ketika akan memesan minuman.

"Segelas anggur merah akan membuat tidur anda nyenyak." Pelayan itu memberi saran dengan ramah.

Luhan menatap pelayan itu ragu bertanya-tanya kenapa pelayan itu bisa mengetahui bahwa dia susah tidur? Jangan-jangan matanya sudah seperti panda?

Dengan malu Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menekuri daftar menu, tergoda. Dia bukan peminum, meskipun di acara-acara pesta dia tidak menolak segelas _champagne_ atau _coctail_ manis sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

Tetapi kata-kata pelayan itu tampak menggiurkan. Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian Kris, Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap nyalang langit-langit kamar dan diakhiri dengan menangis sesenggukan. Dia butuh tidur, kalau tidak dia akan sakit.

"Baiklah, saya pesan itu juga." Jawab Luhan pelan, lalu menatap pelayan yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Segelas anggur merah tidak akan membuatnya mabuk. Luhan membuka laptopnya dan mulai menulis. Tetapi baru beberapa detik dia mendesah.

Novel yang ditulisnya adalah kisah romansa antara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai. Luhan dulu sangat lancar menulis novel percintaan, kata-kata akan mengalir mudah dari jari-jarinya, membentuk rangkaian huruf yang membuaikan pembacanya. Tetapi sekarang, setiap dia akan menulis kisah cinta, hatinya mencemooh. Ingatan akan Kris menyerbunya, membuat jemarinya kaku dan tidak bisa mengetikkan kisah romantis apapun.

Ternyata menulis itu dipengaruhi oleh hati. Ketika dia patah hati, jemarinya menolak untuk menuliskan kisah cinta yang menyentuh hati. Jiwanya tidak percaya akan keindahan romansa. Semua terasa palsu baginya sejak pengkhianatan Kris kepadanya.

"Biasanya kalau aku susah mendapatkan inspirasi aku akan mendengarkan musik."

Suara yang maskulin itu mengejutkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung  
bertatapan dengan sosok tampan yang begitu mendominasi ruangan, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah klasik yang misterius.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya namun tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya. Jadi memang benar lelaki ini sedang menyapanya. Dia tidak mengenal lelaki ini. Bagaimana lelaki ini bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menulis?

"Para penulis biasanya datang ke cafe ini di malam hari, memenuhi setiap sudutnya dan berusaha mencari inspirasi."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Maafkan aku tidak sopan menyapamu begitu saja."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Halo. Aku pemilik cafe ini, namaku Sehun."

Luhan tetap ragu. Meskipun begitu, demi kesopanan dia menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu.

"Halo juga." Luhan masih bingung harus berkata apa.

"Aku Luhan." Gumamnya pelan. Masih terpukau atas senyum ramah dan ketampanan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku harap kau tidak bosan berkunjung kemari." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi.

Luhan masih terdiam, mengamati kepergian lelaki itu. Mungkin sudah budaya di cafe ini untuk ramah kepada para pelanggannya, pikirnya dalam hati. Lelaki itu tampak baik, ramah, dan sopan. Tetapi kemudian ingatan akan Kris menyerangnya dan membuatnya merasa pahit. Semua laki-laki sama di dunia ini, meskipun yang berpenampilan paling sempurna sekalipun.

Luhan mencoba memfokuskan diri kepada tulisannya. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang lelaki tampan itu dari benaknya ketika pelayan datang mengantarkan steak pesanannya. Piring berisi daging beraroma harum dan menggiurkan yang diletakkan di depannya.

"Dan ini anggurnya." Pelayan setengah baya itu tersenyum ramah.

"Anda tahu? Daging steak sangat cocok dinikmati dengan anggur merah."

Ketika pelayan itu pergi, Luhan menyentuh gelas anggurnya dengan ragu. Lalu setelah menghela napas panjang dia menghirup aromanya pelan. Aroma anggur yang manis menguar dari sana, menggoda Luhan untuk menyesap anggur itu, disesapnya anggur itu dan mendesah nikmat.

Ada manis yang kental bercampur rasa pekat alkhohol yang pas, tidak berlebih. Ini adalah jenis anggur yang bisa dinikmati di kala santai tanpa takut mabuk. Dan Luhan sungguhsungguh berharap anggur ini benar-benar berkhasiat untuk membuatnya tidur. Dia sungguh butuh tidur nyenyak malam ini.

* * *

"Dan dia sangat tampan." Luhan bercerita kepada Baekhyun sahabatnya.

"Dia juga pemilik cafe yang indah itu."

Baekhyun mencomot roti bakar di piring Luhan. Mereka sedang menghabiskan minggu pagi di apartemen Luhan. Baekhyun berkunjung untuk membantu Luhan merapikan tempat barunya.

"Cafe itu cukup terkenal di kota ini. Sangat ramai karena menyediakan semua yang dibutuhkan. Di pagi hari kau bisa memesan menu sarapan yang lezat. Dan di malam hari, barnya dibuka sehingga semua orang yang ingin bersantai bisa duduk-duduk di sana selama mungkin dan menikmati minumannya. Tapi dari ceritamu, pemilik cafe itu sepertinya masih muda."

"Masih muda." Luhan merenung, masih muda dan sangat tampan batinnya.

"Apakah dia sudah menikah?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Luhan tergelak. "Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan apakah dia sudah menikah atau belum?"

"Karena kau harus belajar melepaskan diri dari Kris."

Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Pemilik cafe itu menyapamu dan dia masih muda. Siapa tahu dia juga tampan."

"Dia tampan." Gumam Luhan akhirnya.

"Nah! Mungkin dengan mencoba membuka lembaran baru kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu."

"Tidak."

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya dengan pedih. "Semua lelaki sama, Baekhyun. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa mereka adalah pecinta sejati. Tetapi di sisi lain mereka mudah berpindah hati."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu, Luhan. Masih banyak lelaki di luar sana yang berjiwa baik dan setia."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Seperti pemilik cafe yang tampan itu. Dia tampaknya baik dan dia menyapamu, berarti dia ada perhatian kepadamu."

"Tidak."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh. "Mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas cafe itu, bersahabat dengan pelanggannya. Bahkan pelayannya pun ramah-ramah."

Tatapan mata Luhan lalu berubah serius. "Aku tidak ingin membuka hatiku untuk lelaki manapun, Baekhyun. Aku sudah dikecewakan dan bagiku semua lelaki itu sama, mereka adalah pengkhianat."

Luhan meyakini kata-katanya. Pengalamannya dengan Kris sudah membuktikan semuanya. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya kepada laki-laki lagi, apalagi lelaki yang luar biasa tampannya seperti pemilik cafe itu kemarin. Lelaki setampan itu pastilah pemain perempuan. Karena dengan ketampanannya dia bisa mendapatkan banyak perempuan yang dengan sukarela mau bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

* * *

Tetapi malam itu Luhan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dia sudah mencoba berbaring tetapi hanya berguling bolak-balik di atas ranjang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi kawasan tempat tinggalnya cukup aman dan ramai untuk keluar di malam hari.

Lagipula cafe itu terletak begitu dekat, hanya di seberang kompleks apartemennya. Tanpa terasa Luhan sudah berjalan ke sana, memasuki cafe itu. Pelayan setengah baya yang sama yang menyambutnya.

"Segelas anggur lagi untuk teman makan malam?" Lelaki itu menyapa dengan ramah ketika Luhan duduk di pojok yang rindang dengan dekorasi taman yang menyejukkan.

Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak, malam ini aku ingin kopi."

"Apakah anda akan begadang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan anda?"

Pelayan itu melirik ke arah laptop yang diletakkan Luhan di mejanya.

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku seorang penulis dan aku dikejar _deadline_."

"Penulis?" Pelayan itu tampak tertarik.

"Penulis novel?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Novel percintaan."

"Ah." Pelayan itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Saya sudah menduganya, itu sesuai dengan penampilan anda yang lembut."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Gumam Luhan sambil tertawa. Ia mulai membuka laptopnya di atas meja itu.

"Mungkin aku akan di sini sampai pagi."

"Anda tidak tidur?"

"Pekerjaanku kan penulis, aku bisa begadang semalaman dan tidur besok pagi." Luhan tergelak.

"Semoga di sini diperbolehkan duduk sampai malam."

"Tentu saja." Pelayan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
"Asal anda terus mengisi cangkir kopi anda setiap dua jam, anda boleh duduk di sini selamanya." Candanya sambil tertawa.

"Saya akan mengambilkan pesanan anda. Dan karena sepertinya anda akan menjadi pelanggan kami, anda boleh memanggil saya Albert."

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi keramahan pelayan itu. "Terima kasih, Albert." Gumamnya lembut.

* * *

Hampir pukul tiga pagi dan Luhan masih menulis di sudut yang sama. Dia sedang menulis adegan sedih, perpisahan antara kedua tokohnya karena kesalahpahaman. Dan itu sesuai dengan perasaannya sekarang, karena itulah jemarinya mengalir lancar.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berkedip-kedip, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening.

 _Siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini?_

Diambilnya ponselnya dan wajahnya memucat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

 _Kris..._

Luhan meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan membiarkannya. Tetapi ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti, begitu mengganggunya. Luhan mendesah kesal. Mood menulisnya langsung hilang begitu saja melihat nama Kris di layar itu.

Dan meskipun dia sudah berusaha mengabaikannya, ponsel itu terus menerus bergetar tak tahu malu. Seolah Kris tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia mengangkatnya. Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Luhan mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Ada apa Kris?" gumamnya kesal.

"Luhan! Akhirnya." Suara Kris terdengar lega di seberang sana.

"Aku datang ke rumahmu dan orang tuamu bilang bahwa kau pergi keluar kota. Kau kemana?"

"Sudah bukan urusanmu lagi, kan?" Jawab Luhan dingin.

"Astaga Luhan. Sebegitu kejamnyakah kau padaku?Apakah kau pergi meninggalkan kota ini gara-gara aku?"

Kenapa pula Kris harus bertanya? Tentu saja Luhan melakukannya karena Kris. Dia sudah muak bahkan untuk mengetahui bahwa dia menghirup udara yang sama dengan laki-laki itu, karena itulah dia pindah.

"Aku rasa apapun alasanku adalah urusanku." Luhan bergumam.

"Dan aku harap kau tidak menggangguku lagi."

"Luhan.. sayang, dengarkan aku. Kau pindah kemana sayang? Orang tuamu tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku dan aku mencemaskanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan menguatkan hatinya. Merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Dia terpekur cukup lama di depan laptopnya. Menatap hampa kepada tulisannya yang masih setengah jadi. Saat ini yang dia lakukan adalah membuat kisah tragedi dengan akhir yang tragis dan memilukan untuk tokoh-tokohnya, kisah menyedihkan yang sama seperti yang sekarang dia alami.

* * *

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Tentu saja Luhan tidak menyadarinya. Ruang kerja Sehun terletak di lantai dua, di atas tangga dengan kaca yang gelap yang didesain satu arah. Di mana Sehun bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi seluruh bagian cafe miliknya dan orang dari luar tidak akan bisa melihat menembus ke dalam.

Sehun tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan seperti ini pada perempuan manapun. Tetapi semalam, ketika kebetulan dia sedang berdiri di tempat ini, tempat yang sama, mengawasi cafenya, dia melihat perempuan itu masuk. Ia menatap keraguan perempuan itu dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mendekati perempuan itu.

Padahal penampilan perempuan itu sederhana. Dia mengenakan rok panjang dan kemeja warna polos yang membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil. Tidak ada yang istimewa dan heboh dari penampilannya. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda sekenanya dan perempuan itu tidak berdandan. Tetapi Sehun tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan itu.

Bahkan kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyapa perempuan ini, ingin melihat lebih dekat. Sehun tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan pelanggan. Dia selalu bersembunyi di balik dinding kaca gelap yang misterius. Hanya Albert lah yang dipercayanya sebagai tangan kanannya.

Sehun memiliki jaringan cafe dan hotel di seluruh kota ini, tetapi Garden Cafe adalah favoritnya. Tempat inilah satu-satunya dari seluruh tempat yang dimilikinya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dan kemudian dia menemukan perempuan ini, perempuan yang langsung merenggut hatinya. Ketika berucap ' _halo'_ dan menyambut uluran tangannya, lalu mengatakan namanya.

 _Luhan.._. Sehun mencatat nama itu dengan penuh rahasia, jauh di dalam hatinya yang kelam.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

belum ngelanjutin 'luhan&hujan' malah nge-remake novel baru lagi. Abis sukak sih. Review juseyo?


	2. Chapter 2

**You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Remake by Santhy Agatha's Novel  
** **with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast**

 **GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

* * *

" _Ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam percintaan yang bisa_ _dimaafkan, tetapi pengkhianatan tidak termasuk salah satu di_ _antaranya."_

* * *

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi sore itu dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menelepon adalah mamanya.

"Luhan?" Mamanya langsung berbicara seperti kebiasaannya.

"Mama harus memperingatkanmu."

"Memperingatkan apa mama?" Dahi Luhan mengeryit dan langsung waspada. Mamanya tidak pernah berucap dengan nada seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Kris." Suara sang mama setengah berbisik. "Dia datang kemari pagi ini dan memohon kepada mama untuk memberikan informasi di mana dirimu."

"Mama tidak memberitahukannya kepadanya, kan?!"

Luhan langsung panik. Percuma dia pindah ke lain kota kalau pada akhirnya Kris mengetahui dia ada di mana.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang."

Sang mama menghela napas panjang. "Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak menyerah. Dia bilang pada akhirnya kalau mama tidak mau mengatakan di mana dirimu, dia akan tetap tahu karena dia akan menghubungi kantor penerbitmu."

Luhan mengernyit kesal. Kalau Kris menghubungi kantor penerbitnya, tentu saja Kris akan tahu dimana dia berada.

Dia mendesah kesal, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Luhan hanya tidak menyangka kenapa Kris sekeras kepala ini mengejarnya. Apakah lelaki itu tidak bisa menerima bahwa Luhan tidak bisa memaafkannya?

"Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku mama. Ada kemungkinan bahwa dia sudah tahu di mana aku berada. Aku menginformasikan kepindahanku dan alamat baruku kepada penerbit. Aku akan bersiap kalau Kris nekat dan mendatangiku."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Luhan?" Suara mamanya tampak cemas di seberang sana, membuat Luhan tersenyum haru.

"Tidak apa-apa, mama. Aku bisa bertahan." Jawabnya mencoba sekuat mungkin meskipun dalam hatinya dia meragu.

* * *

Perempuan itu datang lagi malam ini dan memesan segelas anggur untuk teman menulisnya.

Sehun mengernyit. Dari info yang didapatnya dari Albert, Luhan adalah seorang penulis novel _romance_. Tetapi sepertinya Luhan sedang murung karena beberapa kali perempuan itu hanya menghela napasnya di depan laptopnya, lalu mengawasi layar laptop itu dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Sehun merasa seperti pengintip yang memalukan ketika berdiri di depan kaca balkon atas dan mengamati Luhan seperti ini. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Luhan selalu datang. Setiap pukul sembila, lalu ia akan menulis sampai dini hari sebelum kemudian pulang ketika terang tanah menyentuh langit. Sehun tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya untuk mengintip ke bawah, menanti kedatangan Luhan. Dan sejauh ini, perempuan itu tetap datang.

Ada keinginan tertahannya untuk mendekati perempuan itu, tetapi dia menahan diri. Dia takut kalau dia terlalu mengganggu, Luhan akan merasa segan dan kemudian tidak akan datang lagi.

"Perempuan itu datang lagi." Albert yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu ruang kerja Sehun bergumam sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian, mengamati Sehun. "Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik kepadanya."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" Sehun mundur dari kaca itu dan melangkah menuju kursi kerjanya.

Albert adalah tangan kanannya, orang kepercayaannya. Lelaki itu dulu adalah pegawai setia ayahnya dan orang yang paling dipercaya oleh ayahnya. Setelah ayah Sehun meninggal dan dia mewarisinya jaringan kerajaan bisnis hotel dan restoran ini, Albertlah yang selalu membantunya, memberinya pendapat dari sisi pengalaman, melengkapi apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh Sehun.

Karena itulah Sehun menghadiahi Albert cafe ini. Tetapi lelaki setengah baya itu menolaknya. Dia hanya ingin tinggal di sebuah apartemen mini di bagian atas cafe dan tetap ingin bekerja menjadi pelayan meskipun Sehun sudah melarangnya.

Tetapi Albert bilang bahwa menjadi pelayan cafe ini bisa membantunya tetap hidup. Dia kesepian dan bercakap-cakap dengan para pelanggan bisa menyembuhkan sepinya. Karena itulah Sehun mengizinkan Albert menjadi pelayan di Garden Cafe ini.

Albert meletakkan kopi panas untuk Sehun dan tersenyum. "Kau menyapanya malam itu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan lain sebelumnya."

Sehun tersenyum kecut. Rupanya dia terlalu mudah terbaca oleh Albert. "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tertarik kepadanya."

"Oh ya?" Albert mengangkat alisnya."Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menginap di cafe ini."

Seperti halnya Albert, Sehun mempunyai apartemen sendiri di sisi lain di bagian atas cafe ini. Tetapi dia memang jarang memakainya karena dia selalu pulang ke rumahnya, kawasan hijau dan sejuk di perbukitan pinggiran kota, dekat dengan area resor hotelnya.

"Dan aku hitung, sejak kau menyapa perempuan itu, kau selalu datang kemari setiap malam, tanpa absen."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Albert. "Aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu ya."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil." Albert tertawa. "Kau tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya dengan perempuan manapun."

Albert berdehem. "Begitu juga ketika dengan Irene."

Sehun tertegun ketika nama Irene disebut. Wajahnya sedikit memucat. Dia lalu memalingkan muka dengan murung.

"Tetapi pada akhirnya semua akan tetap sama bukan?" Gumamnya sedih. "Seberapa besarpun aku tertarik kepada perempuan itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya."

"Kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau mampu mengambil keputusan tegas."

"Tidak." Sehun mengernyit seolah kesakitan. "Aku memang bukan orang baik. Tetapi aku masih punya hati."

Tuhan tahu dia sudah tidak mencintai Irene, tunangannya. Tetapi dia masih punya hati. Kesalahannya harus dibayar, meskipun perasaannya yang dikorbankan.

* * *

"Sehun?"

Suara lembut Irene menggugah Sehun dari lamunannya. Membuat Sehun menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lembut.

"Iya sayang?"

Irene menyelipkan rambut panjangnya yang indah di belakang telinganya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak begitu murung."

Sehun mendesah. "Ah..Iya. Mungkin aku sedikit tidak enak badan."

Itu yang sesungguhnya. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak badan. Dia tidak suka berada di sini, tetapi dia harus. Setiap akhir pekan setelah kesibukan kantornya berakhir, dia harus berada di sini. Menghabiskan waktunya bersama Irene, tunangannya.

Tetapi pikirannya mengembara, ke cafe itu. Tempat perempuan bernama Luhan itu selalu datang dan menulis di sana sampai dini hari. Sehun tidak sabar untuk segera pergi dari sini dan menuju Garden Cafe, mengamati Luhan dari kejauhan.

"Pulanglah." Bisik Irene lembut, penuh pengertian. "Mungkin kau kelelahan dan butuh istirahat."

Irene selalu seperti itu, begitu lembut dan penuh pengertian. Apapun yang dilakukan Sehun dia selalu mengerti. Apalagi yang sebenarnya Sehun cari?

Ditatapnya Irene dengan senyuman lembut. Kemudian dia menarik Irene mendekat dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kau mau kuantar masuk?"

"Tidak Sehun, pulanglah. Aku bisa masuk sendiri." Jawab Irene tanpa kehilangan senyumnya.

Sehun menghela napas, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya di rambut Irene dengan lembut. "Terimakasih Irene. Sampai ketemu lagi besok ya."

Irene mengangguk. Memundurkan kursi rodanya dan memutarnya memasuki rumah. Sehun menunggu sampai pintu rumah itu tertutup lalu melangkah pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi.

* * *

Dalam perjalanannya pulang dari rumah Irene, Sehun merenung.

Dulu semuanya baik-baik saja. Sehun melabuhkan cintanya kepada Irene dan memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Tetapi kemudian dia larut, sibuk dalam pekerjaannya dan lupa untuk memberikan perhatiannya kepada perempuan itu.

Irene yang kehilangan cintanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari perhatian dari lelaki lain. Dan dia mendapatkannya dari sosok lelaki bernama Jackson, yang ternyata adalah seorang bajingan.

Bajingan itu merenggut kegadisan Irene yang sedang rapuh karena diabaikan oleh Sehun. Lalu kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam kondisi hamil.

Masa-masa itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Ketika Irene datang kepadanya dan mengakui semuanya, tentu saja Sehun marah besar. Mereka sedang berkendara di mobil, di tengah hujan deras ketika Irene mengakui semuanya kepada Sehun.

Sehun yang marah menginjak gas begitu kencang untuk meluapkan emosinya hingga kehilangan kewaspadaannya. Mereka lalu mengalami kecelakaan fatal, kecelakaan yang membuat Irenekeguguran anak hasil hubungannya dengan Jackson, dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya.

Sehun sendiri hanya mengalami lecet-lecet, dia mendengar kenyataan bahwa Irene akan lumpuh dan merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Dialah penyebab semua in. Irene menjadi lumpuh seumur hidup karena dirinya. Karena dialah mereka mengalami kecelakaan parah itu.

Padahal perselingkuhan Irene kalau ditelaah adalah karena kesalahannya. Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sehingga melupakan Irene. Bahkan dia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk tunangannya itu, jadi wajar kalau Irene sampai mengais perhatian dari lelaki lain. Lalu Sehun memutuskan bahwa dia harus bertanggungjawab.

Dan pagi itu pula ketika Irene tersadarkan diri dari kecelakaan, menangis ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi, Sehun memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mendampingi Irene selamanya.

Dia memaafkan kekhilafan Irene dan bertekad untuk melangkah ke depan, meninggalkan yang lalu. Sehun mengira itu akan mudah. Toh dia mencintai Irene sebelum kejadian itu. Dipikirnya dia hanya perlu memaafkan dan kemudian menjalani keadaan mereka seperti sebelumnya.

Tetapi kemudian dia merasakan perasaannya mulai terkikis dan musnah setiap menatap perempuan cantik itu. Lalu menyadari kenyataan bahwa Irene telah mengkhianatinya dan membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh lelaki lain sampai sedemikian jauhnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sampai di titik cintanya musnah begitu saja. Dia menjalani harinya dengan Irene hanya karena dia merasa harus melakukannya. Sehun yakin dia bisa melakukannya, toh hatinya sudah mati rasa.

 _Sampai kemudian dia melihat Luhan, dan terpesona lalu_ _tertarik kepadanya._

Albert memang benar. Sehun tidak pernah tertarik kepada perempuan lain sebelumnya. Begitu kuat, begitu memabukkan, membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan yang lain. Membuatnya ingin mencoba mendekat bahkan meskipun dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki perempuan itu.

Sejenak Sehun ragu. Dia berada di persimpangan jalan. Satu menuju ke arah rumahnya dan yang lain menuju ke arah Garden Cafe _._ Pada akhirnya Sehun mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah Garden Cafe.

 _Dia ingin melihat Luhan._

* * *

Ketika dia memasuki pintu cafe itu, matanya mencari di sudut yang biasa dan menemukan Luhan. Perempuan itu sedang mengetik seperti biasa ditemani segelas anggur merah yang tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

Sejenak Sehun ragu, tetapi kemudian dia mendekat.

"Aku heran anggur itu tidak membuatmu mengantuk."

Luhan langsung mendongak mendengar sapaannya. Ada tatapan terkejut di sana ketika melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku punya penyakit susah tidur akhir-akhir ini. Kata Albert anggur ini bisa membantu. Tetapi sepertinya aku kebal."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kalau kau ingin mengantuk jangan ikuti nasehat Albert, minumlah susu putih."

"Susu putih?" Luhan mengeryit. "Aku tidak suka susu putih. Rasanya terlalu gurih dan menguarkan aroma yang aneh di hidung, membuatku mual."

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar terkekeh geli. "Aku baru kali ini mendengarkan deskripsi yang begitu menarik tentang susu putih." Godanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Tanpa sadar Sehun menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Luhan.

"Roman percintaan."

Pipi Luhan memerah, menyadari bahwa dia ditatap oleh lelaki yang begitu tampan dengan mata cokelat muda dan rambut berantakan yang tampak sangat menggoda. Tetapi kemudian dia mengeraskan hati.

 _Semakin tampan seorang lelaki berarti semakin_ _berbahaya dirinya._ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Roman percintaan? Dan sepertinya kau sedang kehabisan ide?"

 _Bagaimana lelaki ini tahu?_

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Tokoh utama di ceritaku saling membenci dan aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk membiarkannya seperti itu."

Sehun terkekeh. "Tetapi kau tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu?"

"Tidak bisa." Gumam Luhan penuh penyesalan. "Karena ini cerita roman. Dan cerita roman karanganku harus berujung _Happy Ending_."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa harus _Happy Ending_?" Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan dengan tajam, membuat Luhan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Karena di kehidupan nyata kadangkala _Happy Ending_ bukanlah milik kita."

Ingatan Luhan langsung melayang kepada Kris dan dia tersenyum pahit. "Karena itulah setidaknya novelku bisa menjadi pengobat luka hati."

"Kau benar-benar penulis novel yang baik dan memikirkan perasaan pembacanya." Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum, yang ditanggapi Luhan dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyajikan kisah yang indah untuk pembacaku."

"Misi yang luar biasa baik. Dan aku yakin itu bisa membantu semua orang, karena kadang di dunia nyata ini kita tidak selalu berakhir indah."

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menganggukkan kepala sopan. "Silahkan lanjutkan menulis. Maaf atas gangguanku."

* * *

Sehun sedang mengenakan dasinya untuk berangkat ke kantor pusatnya di area resort hotelnya ketika pintu apartemen pribadinya di lantai dua cafe itu diketuk.

Dia mengernyitkan keningnya, hari masih pagi. Cafe di bawah memang buka dua puluh empat jam, tetapi yang pasti tidak akan ada yang berani mengetuk pintunya sepagi ini. Bahkan Albert pun tidak akan melakukannya.

Dengan jengkel sekaligus ingin tahu, Sehun membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan menemukan Sehan berdiri di sana. _Saudara kembarnya_.

"Kenapa kau kemari pagi sekali?" Sehun mengernyit, menatap adiknya ingin tahu.

Sehun dilahirkan lebih dulu 3 menit sebelum Sehan. Karena itulah dia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak. Lagipula, secara kepribadian, dia memang lebih dewasa dibandingkan Sehan. Sehan terlalu berpikiran bebas.

Dia bahkan tidak mau memegang perusahaan warisan ayah mereka dan memilih mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang pelukis.

Kadang Sehun merasa iri kepada Sehan karena kemampuannya untuk merasa bebas dan lepas dari tanggung jawab.

Sehun sendiri tidak bisa. Perusahaan ayahnya harus dikendalikan. Dan karena Sehan tidak bisa diandalkan, maka dia mengambil alih seluruh tanggung jawab itu di pundaknya.

 _Mungkin dia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu memikul_ _tanggung jawab terhadap orang lain di pundaknya_. Pikirnya pahit.

Sementara itu, Sehan tampak tidak peduli. Dia melangkah masuk ke apartemen Sehun dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku sedang menerima proyek melukis untuk desain kantor di dekat resort kita. Pekerjaan itu baru selesai tadi pagi dan aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu pagi ini sekaligus menumpang tidur. Tetapi kata pelayan sudah berhari-hari kau tidak ada di sana dan tidur di Garden Cafe." Sehan merengut. "Jadi aku terpaksa menyusul kemari."

Sehun meraih jasnya dan melirik adiknya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bisa menumpang tidur di kamar." Gumamnya tenang. "Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau tampak tidak sehat." Gumam Sehan ketika mengamatinya. "Dan kurus. Apakah memimpin perusahaan ini membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai lupa mengurus dirimu?"

Mereka berdua memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, hampir enam bulan lebih. Itu karena Sehan memutuskan ke Belanda untuk mengunjungi guru melukisnya di sana.

Adik kembarnya itu baru pulang sebulan yang lalu. Tetapi mereka sama-sama sibuk hingga sekaranglah pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah enam bulan berlalu. Sehun sendiri mengamati adiknya yang tampak begitu segar dan tanpa beban, lalu mengernyit.

"Salah satu dari kita harus menjalankan perusahaan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau tahu itu."

Sehan memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. "Perusahaan itu bisa saja kau serahkan kepada para tangan kanan ayah. Selama ini bukankah mereka juga yang menjalankannya?"

"Tetapi perusahaan ini tetap butuh seseorang yang mengendalikannya, Sehan."

Sehun bergumam tajam. "Aku bukan orang bebas yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawab seperti dirmu." Sindirnya.

Sehan malahan tertawa. "Dan kau pun memikul tanggung jawab itu, ciri khas seorang Sehun."

Wajahnya berubah serius. "Sama halnya seperti yang kau lakukan kepada Irene."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Sehun langsung memalingkan muka, berusaha memutus percakapan.

Mereka pasti akan berakhir dengan adu argumentasi ketika membicarakan Irene.

Sehan adalah salah satu orang yang menentang keras ketika Sehun melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Irene. Dia tentu saja tahu tentang pengkhianatan Irene dan menganggap Sehun bodoh karena memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Irene.

Padahal kecelakaan yang dialami Irene seharusnya bukanlah kesalahan Sehun.

"Tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya bahwa sebenarnya ada jodohmu di luar sana?" Sehan terus mengejar, tidak peduli akan ekspresi membunuh yang dilemparkan Sehun kepadanya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu bahwa pasangan jiwamu sedang menunggu jauh di sana? Menanti untuk kau temukan? Kalau kau terus terpaku pada Irene yang jelas-jelas tidak kau cintai, kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk menemukan jodohmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa begitu puitis."

Sehun berusaha menghindar dari bahasan tentang Irene. Dia sedang tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Aku seorang seniman. Meskipun aku pelukis, tetap saja aku bisa puitis." Sehan tertawa. "Berbeda dengan dirimu yang begitu kaku."

Wajahnya melembut. "Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menyiksa dirimu, hyung."

 _Apakah sejelas itu?_

Sehun berusaha memasang wajah datar. "Kalau kau ingin aku sedikit lebih baik, bantulah aku di perusahaan."

"Tidak." Sehan langsung menjawab cepat. "Berkemeja rapi, memakai jas dan dasi bukanlah gayaku. Aku bisa mati bosan kalau bekerja di kantor."

Dengan santai dia melangkah berdiri dan menuju kamar Sehun. "Selamat menikmati harimu." Gumamnya santai lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar.

* * *

Luhan sedang melangkah keluar dari pintu putar apartemennya. Ia hendak menuju ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan sebagai pengisi kulkasnya, ketika langkahnya membeku di trotoar. Mobil warna biru itu dengan plat nomor yang sangat dikenalnya.

 _Itu mobil Kris...  
_

Dan benar saja, lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Luhan.

"Hai, Luhan." Sapanya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Apa kabarmu? Aku kemari untuk mengunjungimu, aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lembut.

Bisikan itu dulu pernah membuat hati Luhan hangat. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dia menggertakkan giginya dengan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya. "Mengunjungimu, tentu saja. Kau pikir apa? Aku harap setelah kau puas dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu kita bisa bercakap-cakap dengan kepala dingin."

 _Tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, katanya?_

Luhan menahan dirinya untuk maju dan menampar Kris. Berani-beraninya lelaki itu muncul di depannya seolah tidak bersalah dan mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau bercakap-cakap denganmu. Minggir." Gumam Luhan marah, ketika Kris dengan sengaja menghalangi jalannya di trotoar yang sempit itu.

Tetapi Kris tidak bergeming. Dia malahan semakin sengaja menghalangi Luhan lewat.

"Kita harus bicara Luhan. Ayolah, hentikan sikap kekanak- kanakanmu itu dan berbicaralah dengan dewasa."

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengambil keputusan dewasa dengan mengakhiri pertunangan kita. Menyingkirlah Kris dan biarkan aku lewat."

Luhan berusaha mencari jalan melewati Kris, tetapi karena lelaki itu menghalangi jalannya dia merengut kepada Kris dengan tatapan menghina.

"Ah sudahlah!" Gumamnya marah lalu hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan Kris.

Sayangnya gerakannya kurang cepat. Kris sudah meraih lengannya dan mencekalnya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Luhan. Kau harus mendengarkan aku!" Seru Kris mulai emosi.

Lelaki itu bahkan tidak peduli akan lirikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Luhan malu, sungguh-sungguh malu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Kris di lengannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kris. Dia jijik, dia benci, dan dia sangat muak kepada laki-laki ini.

Di tengah usahanya melepaskan diri, sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala menepi ke trotoar di dekat mereka.

Sehun turun dari mobil dan mengernyit. Dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Luhan dan Luhan yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekat.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan perempuan itu? Tampaknya dia tidak mau berurusan denganmu." Gumamnya dingin.

Membuat Luhan dan Kris menoleh bersamaan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

udah apdet yah. ini aja gue nyempet-nyempetin wifi-an, mumpung gurunya belum masuk kelas XD. masa lalu nya sehun jugak udah kebukak noh. mungkin nantik siang gue apdet ETC sama L&H.

Makasih buat yang nge-foll, nge-fav, dan **nge-review**.

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to :**

Angel Deer, deerhanhuniie, hunnaxxx, Selenia Oh, lulu-shi, Arifahohse, LSaber, laabaikands, Seravin509, Skymoebius, almurfa, salma lulu, lzu hn, misslah, Baby Lu, Agassi 20, Yessi94esy, niasw3ty, chenma, chanailu06, Nam NamTae, chocovanila, OhXiSeLu, Asmaul, oh noenoe, Kwon, oohme614, and all Guest.

Last..  
Review Juseyo.  
Gomawoo... :*:*


	3. Chapter 3

**You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Remake by Santhy Agatha's Novel  
** **with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast  
** **GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

* * *

 _ **Prev Chap:**_

" _ **Dengarkan aku dulu Luhan. Kau harus mendengarkan aku!" Seru Kris mulai emosi.**_

 _ **Lelaki itu bahkan tidak peduli akan lirikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Luhan malu, sungguh-sungguh malu.**_

 _ **Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Kris di lengannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kris. Dia jijik, dia benci, dan dia sangat muak kepada laki-laki ini.  
**_

 _ **Di tengah usahanya melepaskan diri, sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala menepi ke trotoar di dekat mereka.**_

 _ **Sehun turun dari mobil dan mengernyit. Dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Luhan dan Luhan yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekat.  
**_

" _ **Bisakah kau lepaskan perempuan itu? Tampaknya dia tidak mau berurusan denganmu." Gumamnya dingin.**_

 _ **Membuat Luhan dan Kris menoleh bersamaan.**_

* * *

" _Mencintai berarti belajar mengalahkan ketakutan untuk_ _tersakiti di kemudian hari."_

* * *

Luhan mengernyit melihat kehadiran Sehun di sana.

' _Itu pria pemilik cafe itu.'_ Batinnya bingung.

Tetapi kemudian dia melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari Kris. Pegangan Kris di tangannya melemah, membuat Luhan bisa menyentakkan tangannya dan melepaskan diri.

"Luhan!"

Kris masih berusaha mengikuti Luhan. Tetapi dengan cepat Luhan melompat, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sehun yang bidang. Dan dengan penuh pengertian pula Sehun langsung berdiri melindunginya.

"Saya rasa Luhan tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan anda."

Mata Kris memancar marah menatap ke arah Sehun.

"Saya tidak tahu anda siapa." Desisnya geram. "Tetapi Luhan adalah tunangan saya dan saya berhak berbicara dengannya."

"Mantan tunangan." Luhan menyela dari punggung Sehun. "Dan aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu."

"Anda dengar bukan?" Sehun melemparkan pandangan mencemooh ke arah Kris. "Saya rasa lebih baik anda meninggalkan Luhan sendirian."

Kemudian dengan sikap tegas sebelum Kris bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sehun menggiring Luhan memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan Kris yang terperangah dengan muka masam disana.

* * *

"Dia mantan tunanganku." Luhan melirik gelisah ke arah Sehun, setelah dia berada di dalam mobil dan Sehun melajukan mobilnya.

Luhan baru menyadari bahwa dia telah begitu saja masuk ke dalam mobil seorang lelaki yang bahkan hampir sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Sehun melirik sedikit ke arah Luhan. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak.

"Mantan?" tanyanya tenang.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Hubungan kami tidak berjalan sebaik semestinya. Aku memutuskan hubungan dan rupanya Kris masih belum terima."

Luhan menatap ke pinggir jalan. "Bisakah aku turun di depan sana?"

Sehun mengernyit. "Kenapa harus turun di depan sana?"

 _Dan kenapa pula aku tidak boleh turun?_ Luhan membatin.

Lagipula dia tidak tahu mobil ini akan dibawa kemana oleh Sehun. Dia harus tetap waspada meskipun Sehun tampaknya baik dan tidak berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Aku hendak ke supermarket berbelanja bahan makanan. Dari pertigaan itu aku tinggal naik bus umum arah ke sana."

Luhan berkata jujur. Dia memang hendak naik bus ke supermarket itu sebelumnya sebelum insiden Kris yang mencegatnya di jalan tadi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Dengan tangkas Sehun membelokkan mobilnya ke arah tikungan yang dimaksud Luhan.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. Penampilan Sehun seperti orang yang akan berangkat kerja. Dia sangat rapi dengan jas dan dasi yang terpasang di badannya.

 _Apakah selain memiliki_ _cafe lelaki ini juga bekerja kantoran?_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak berangkat bekerja?" Akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku bisa datang semauku." Gumamnya misterius, membuat Luhan terdiam dan menebak-nebak.

Mobil lalu berhenti di parkiran supermarket itu. Luhan membuka pintu dan turun dengan segera.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari Kris." Gumamnya pelan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan aneh yang sangat dalam, tidak bisa ditebak apa artinya. Lalu lelaki itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama Luhan." Suaranya terdengar lembut dan menggetarkan.

Lalu Sehun memutar mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran itu, diiringi tatapan bingung Luhan.

* * *

 _Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu._ Bahkan sekarang di saat dia sudah di rumah dan sibuk memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Ingatan tentang Sehun, dan wajahnya terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya.

Luhan berusaha melupakan Sehun, dengan cara mengingat pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Kris sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tertarik kepada lelaki baru.

Tetapi benaknya tidak mau berkompromi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya, membuatnya selalu teringat kepada Sehun.

* * *

Malam itu Luhan berjalan dengan was-was menyeberang dari arah apartemennya menuju Garden Cafe. Dia mengintip ke seluruh jalanan tetapi tidak melihat keberadaan Kris ataupun mobil birunya. Dengan lega dia menarik napas.

 _Mungkin Kris telah menyerah untuk sementara._

Luhan lalu memasuki pintu cafe itu. Seperti biasa, Albert yang sedang ada di dekat bar menyambutnya.

"Segelas anggur lagi Nona Luhan?" Sapanya ramah.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. "Satu saja ya Albert."

Dia butuh segelas anggur itu untuk membantunya tidur. Tidur dan melupakan semua hal yang ada di dunia nyata.

Ketika dia melangkah menuju tempatnya di sudut, dia hampir bertabrakan dengan sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba melintas cepat di sana.

"Oh. Maaf." Ada senyum di suara lelaki itu. "Aku tidak melihatmu, kau begitu mungil."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan ternganga. Lelaki itu amat sangat mirip dengan Sehun bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Tetapi meskipun begitu Luhan tahu kalau lelaki ini bukan Sehun, penampilan mereka berdua yang pasti sangat berbeda. Lelaki yang ada di depannya ini berambut setengah panjang sampai menyapu kerahnya, sementara Sehun berpotongan rapi. Gaya berpakaiannyapun sangat bertolak belakang.

Luhan ingat ketika bertemu Sehun di malam hari waktu itu. Dia mengenakan celana khaki yang formal dan sweater panjang yang membungkus tubuhnya bagaikan model yang elegan. Sementara lelaki yang ada di depannya ini mengenakan celana jeans yang sangat pudar hingga hampir putih dan kaos longgar yang sedikit kusut.

Sehan menatap Luhan yang masih termangu meneliti dirinya lalu tergelak.

"Kau pasti mengira aku adalah Sehun." Tebaknya lucu lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenalkan aku Sehan, saudara kembar Sehun."

' _Saudara kembar? Pantas saja mereka begitu mirip_.' Batin Luhan masih kaget.

Lalu dia tergeragap dan menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu dan menyebutkan namanya. Sehan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan bersemangat, berbeda dengan genggaman tangan Sehun yang halus dan elegan ketika mereka berkenalan waktu itu.

"Kau temannya Sehun?"

Sehan menatap Luhan dengan menyelidik. Ada nada ingin tahu di dalam suaranya, meskipun lelaki itu tetap tersenyum manis.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa disebut teman Sehun bukan?

"Bukan. Saya bukan temannya. Saya pelanggan cafe ini."

"Oh. Dan kau mengenal Sehun?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya tahu Sehun pemilik cafe ini. Kadang-kadang dia menyapa pengunjung cafe ini bukan?"

Sehan menyipitkan matanya. "Menyapa pengunjung cafe ini?"

Matanya bersinar misterius. "Mungkin saja." Senyumnya mengembang.

"Oke aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan."

Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat dengan gaya menggoda lalu melangkah pergi. Sementara itu Luhan masih mengamati kepergian Sehan dengan dahi mengerut, ketika Albert mendekatinya.

"Saya lihat anda sudah bertemu dengan Tuan Sehan." Gumamnya, mendahului Luhan melangkah ke meja Luhan yang biasanya lalu meletakkan anggur dan cemilan pesanan Luhan di meja.

"Beliau saudara kembar Tuan Sehun. Tetapi anda lihat sendiri mereka sangat bertolak belakang."

Seperti pinang dibelah dua, tetapi sangat bertolak belakang. Luhan menyetujui dalam hati. Lalu keningnya berkerut ketika mengingat Sehun. Lelaki itu tidak tampak di mana-mana.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, lalu menghela napas panjang. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dia datang ke cafe ini untuk mengetik cerita dan menyalurkan inspirasi menulisnya bukan? Dia datang ke sini bukan untuk bertemu Sehun.

Dengan cepat Luhan membuka laptopnya, lalu mulai mengetik di file yang sudah disiapkannya. Lama setelahnya, Luhan menyadari bahwa dia membohongi batinnya sendiri. Bahwa dia amat sangat ingin melihat Sehun meskipun hanya sedetik saja.

* * *

Irene tersenyum ketika menghidangkan makanan itu di meja. Dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan dia meletakkan makananmakanan itu untuk Sehun.

Ya. Irene khusus memasak untuk Sehun malam ini. Dia mengikuti kursus memasak untuk mengisi kesibukannya dan memutuskan untuk mengundang Sehun mencicipi hasilnya.

"Aromanya enak." Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Sepertinya mereka mengajarimu dengan baik."

Sehun mengambil makanannya dan mencicipi, lalu memutar bola matanya. "Dan rasanya juga enak."

Irene terkekeh, menarik kursi rodanya mendekat dan duduk di seberang Sehun.

"Kau yakin kau tidak berbohong untuk menyenangkanku?"

"Tidak." Sehun mengunyah dengan bersemangat. "Masakan ini memang benar-benar lezat."

"Nanti setelah kita menikah, aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu setiap malam."

Irene tertawa. "Aku akan memilih menu yang berbeda-beda supaya kau tidak bosan."

Sehun langsung menelan dengan susah payah. Makanan yang dikunyahnya tiba-tiba terasa seperti pasir ketika Irene menyinggung pernikahan. Hingga dia harus meminum air untuk membantunya menelan makanannya.

Dia berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap penuh senyum supaya Irene tidak menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya. Dan rupanya Irene memang tidak menyadarinya. Perempuan itu sedang menerawang membayangkan persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Mama dan papa akan pulang dari Australia minggu depan dan semoga kita bisa membicarakan persiapan pernikahan dengan lebih terperinci ya."

Mata Irene berkaca- kaca ketika menatap Sehun. "Terima kasih Sehun, atas cintamu yang penuh maa. Aku bersyukur karena bisa memilikimu."

Sehun mencoba tersenyum tetapi yang muncul adalah senyuman pahit yang tak tertahankan.

* * *

Ketika mobil Sehun berlalu, Irene menatap dari teras dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Semakin lama Sehun semakin berbeda dan terasa begitu jauh, dia menyadarinya. Irene tahu insiden pengkhianatannya yang sangat fatal itu membuat Sehun semakin jauh dari dirinya. Tetapi lelaki itu bersedia mendampinginya untuk seterusnya, berkomitmen supaya menjaganya. Dan Irene sangat takut kehilangan Sehun. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki itu.

"Nona Irene mau dibantu?" Seorang pelayannya menengok ke arah teras, ke arahnya.

Irene tersenyum. "Tidak usah Bi. Aku bisa membawa kursi rodaku masuk sendiri kok."

Dengan tenang dia berdiri lalu melipat kursi rodanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Ketika Sehun sampai di Garden Cafe itu, sudah menjelang tengah malam. Jalanan macet karena malam ini adalah malam libur sehingga Sehun menghabiskan banyak waktunya di jalanan.

Dia melangkah masuk ke arah cafe. Berharap-harap cemas, ingin menemukan sosok Luhan di dalam sana. Tetapi perempuan itu tidak ada.

Sehun membatin dalam diam. Menahan kekecewaan di hatinya. Apakah malam ini Luhan tidak menulis di cafe ini?

Albert yang melihat Sehun datang langsung mendekatinya dan tersenyum memahami.

"Nona Luhan tentu saja datang tadi. Dia menulis sebentar lalu pulang. Katanya dia mengantuk, mungkin anggur merah itu mulai bereaksi kepadanya." Albert terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong, Nona Luhan tadi berkenalan dengan Tuan Sehan."

"Luhan berkenalan dengan Sehan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tuan Sehan tadi pulang tepat pada saat Nona Luhan datang, mereka berpapasan."

"Oh." Sehun menghela napas panjang, menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Kalau sampai Sehan memperhatikan Luhan, dia pasti akan kalah. Selalu begitu. Para perempuan lebih menyukai Sehan yang penuh canda dan mempesona daripada dirinya yang serius dan pendiam.

"Aku tidak ingin Sehan bertemu dengan Luhan lagi, Albert. Apapun caranya."

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan firasat itu. Meskipun dirinya dan Sehan bertolak belakang dalam segala hal, tetapi dalam selera wanita mereka sama. Kalau Sehan tertarik pada perempuan, maka Sehun akan mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama. Begitupun tentang Irene. Irene dulu tergila-gila kepada Sehan. Tetapi karena Sehan tidak pernah serius dengan perempuan, Irene mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun.

 _Apakah Sehan merasakan getaran yang sama, yang_ _dirasakanolehnya ketika melihat Luhan?_ Batin Sehun bertanya-tanya, mencoba mengusir kecemasan di dalam benaknya.

Sementara itu Albert mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengawasi Sehun. "Bagaimana caranya mencegah Tuan Sehan bertemu dengan Nona Luhan? Tuan Sehan bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya."

"Kalau ada Luhan di dalam, tahan Sehan dimanapun dia berada. Pokoknya jangan sampai mereka bertemu lagi." Sehun bersikeras.

Dia lalu memijit dahinya yang mulai berdenyut pusing. "Aku lelah sekali hari ini, Albert."

Albert mengangkat alisnya. "Karena melewatkan malam bersama Nona Irene?"

Tebakannya yang tepat membuat Sehun menghela napas panjang, tidak membantah tetapi tidak juga mengiyakan.

* * *

"Hai."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyit ketika menemukan Sehun sedang bersandar di dekat pintu putar apartemennya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sedang menunggunya.

 _Benarkah?_ Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi." Sehun langsung bergumam, menjawab keraguan Luhan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah lelaki itu.. maksudku mantan tunanganmu, mendatangimu lagi?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit. "Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah sementara."

"Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kau tampak begitu membencinya, Luhan?"

Luhan tercenung. _Kenapa Sehun ingin tahu?_

"Dia mengkhianatiku. Dengan sangat parah."

Suara Luhan terdengar serak. Selalu begitu setiap dia mengingat Kris. "Dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

Sehun langsung terkenang akan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Irene kepadanya. Dia bisa memahami perasaan Luhan. Dan ia merasa Luhan lebih beruntung, karena perempuan itu bebas membenci dan meninggalkan. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tetapi sepertinya dia belum menyerah." Gumam Sehun kemudian.

Mengingat bagaimana Kris mencekal lengan Luhan dan memaksa untuk berbicara.

Luhan tertawa. "Dia memang begitu, tidak pernah mau menerima pendapat orang lain. Tetapi aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kali ini dia tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

"Karena kau seorang pendendam?" Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena aku bisa memaafkan, tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan." Jawab Luhan mantap.

Sehun tertegun. Apakah itu juga yang dia rasakan kepada Irene? Bisa memaafkan segala kesalahan Irene di masa lalunya tetapi tetap tidak bisa melupakannya?

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun menatap penampilan Luhan yang lumayan rapi, dengan celana hitam dan kemeja formal berwarna krem.

Luhan mengamati penampilannya sendiri dan tersenyum. "Ini penampilan paling rapi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku akan menemui editorku dan menghadap perwakilan penerbit di kota ini, untuk membicarakan kontrak novel terbaruku."

"Di mana?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menyebut nama sebuah daerah perkantoran yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Mau kuantar?" Sehun langsung menawarkan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin dia menerima tawaran kebaikan lelaki itu kepadanya. Meskipun dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Sehun menunggunya di sini.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku sudah memesan taksi." Senyum Luhan berubah lembut. "Sampai jumpa."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, mengamati Luhan yang melangkah pergi menuju tempat taksinya menunggu. Dicatatnya dalam hatinya bagaimana Luhan mengatakan 'Sampai jumpa' dan bukannya 'Selamat tinggal' kepadanya.

* * *

"Kau sudah menemukan alamat pria bernama Kris itu?"

Sehun menelepon salah satu pegawai kepercayaannya di kantor cabang mereka di tempat asal Luhan. Dia ingin menyelidiki tentang Kris.

 _Well_ , setiap orang yang akan berperang harus mempelajari musuhnya masing-masing bukan?

Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. Tetapi ketertarikannya kepada Luhan sendiri sungguh sangat mengganggunya. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan dari pikirannya. Seluruh batinnya tersita untuk Luhan. Perempuan itu telah mendapatkannya dari pertama kali mereka saling menyapa.

"Dan setelah kau mendapatkan alamat Kris, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Albert yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang kerja Sehun di atas cafe itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Menyingkirkannya?"

"Mungkin." Mata Sehun bersinar tajam. "Aku sudah terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku."

"Jalanmu?"

Hanya Albert satu-satunya orang yang tahu kekejaman tersembunyi di balik sikap Sehun yang tenang dan terkendali. Dan hanya Albert pulalah yang berani membantah dan mempertanyakan semua keputusan Sehun. Karena dia tahu jauh di dalam hati Sehun, tersimpan kebaikan yang luar biasa besar, bertolak belakang dengan kekejamannya. Buktinya laki-laki itu tidak tega membuang Irene begitu saja.

"Jalanmu untuk apa, Sehun? Untuk memiliki Luhan? Bukankah kau tidak bisa memiliki Luhan selama masih ada Irene?"

 _Ah iya. Irene._

Sehun sendiri masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada Irene. Apakah terlalu kejam meninggalkan Irene yang lumpuh dan tidak berdaya seperti itu? Tetapi Sehun tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Perasaan yang dirasakannya dengan begitu kuat kepada Luhan.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Gumam Sehun sekenanya.

Albert langsung mengangkat alisnya. "Pernikahanmu dengan Irene hampir delapan bulan lagi, Sehun."

"Aku tahu." Dan Sehun harus bisa bersikap tegas, menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Albert sendiri hanya tercenung, dia mencemaskan Sehun. Baginya Sehun sudah seperti anaknya sendiri karena dia memang tidak punya keluarga lagi.

Pada saat Sehun memutuskan melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Irene waktu itupun Albert  
sudah tidak setuju. Sehun hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalah. Albert takut kalau pada akhirnya Sehun bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya, dan dia terlanjut terikat kepada  
Irene?

 _Dan sepertinya, apa yang ditakutkannya sudah terjadi._

* * *

Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang asyik memilih-milih hiasan rumit dari kerang di bazaar itu.

"Kau belum selesai?" Tanyanya.

Kakinya mulai kelelahan karena berjalan begitu jauh mengelilingi seluruh area bazaar yang sangat luas. Baekhyun mengajaknya ke tempat ini sepulang dia bertemu dengan penerbit tadi. Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Karena begitu berbelanja, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti.

"Aku masih ingin melihat pakaian di sebelah sana." Baekhyun menunjuk sudut yang jauh. "Tadi ketika kita lewat, aku melirik ada satu baju yang warnanya lucu."

Luhan mengernyit ketika membayangkan harus berjalan lagi ke arah sana. "Kenapa kau tadi tidak berhenti ketika kita lewat sana?"

Baekhyun tampaknya tidak memahami kelelahan Luhan. "Aku tadi masih ragu apakah aku menginginkannya atau tidak."

Matanya tertuju pada gelang kerang yang dicobanya. "Sekarang aku memutuskan bahwa aku menginginkannya."

Baekhyun menyerahkan gelang yang dipilihnya kepada penjualnya. Lalu menunggu gelang itu dibungkus dan kemudian dia membayarnya. Setelah itu dia setengah menggandeng Luhan ke arah lokasi penjual baju yang dimaksudkannya.

"Ayo." Gumamnya bersemangat.

Dengan menyeret langkah, Luhan mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan begitu cepat dan bersemangat. Kakinya sakit dan dia sedikit oleng ketika menembus keramaian itu. Seseorang sepertinya tanpa sengaja mendorongnya sehingga tubuhnya tergeser ke samping, menabrak seseorang.

"Ups!" Gumam suara itu.

Sebuah tangan yang kuat menopangnya. Luhan mengenali suara itu dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau ditakdirkan untuk selalu menabrakku." Wajah Sehan yang ada di depannya dan lelaki itu tersenyum geli menatapnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Apdet!

Ini gue ganti ya jesper nya jadi sehan. Soalnya kemaren banyak readers yang mungkin agak gak nyaman sama nama itu. Jadi demi kalian gue ganti namanya :).

Sebenernya sih gue jugak gak sempet mikir nama sehan. Yang kepikiran tuh cuman wajahnya siapa yang kembar sama sehun. Terus nemu nama jesper chuang, fanboynya sehun dari cina yang kebetulan hampir mirip sama dia. Jadi gue pake deh nama dia, hehe.

Pertanyaan gue kemaren tentang ff **remake** di author note ETC itu nggak ada maksud apa-apa ya readers-nim. Gue nanyak cuman buat kenyamanan kita bersama aja. Kan enak kalo seandaikan gue nggak kebayang-bayang soal 'plagiat' ato sejenisnya dan kalian jugak gak ngerasa ke ganggu dengan gue yang cuman bisa bikin ff **remake-an** :D

Oiya sama makasih buat yang udah nge-foll, nge-fav, sama yang **masih mau** review :')

Oke sih itu aja.

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to:**

fani, Angel Deer, Arifahohse, Seravin509, deerhanhuniie, chanailu06, chenma, oh noenoe, sheerii, Yessi94esy, laabaikands, Skymoebius, ptriadel, Nanik755, Kwon, nisaramaidah28, JYHYunho, 1220beehoney, nunurachma, keziaf, almurfa, JodohSeHun, Nam NamTae, DBSJYJ, firdha arafah, OhXiSeLu, niasw3ty, misslah, Light-B, luharawr, and all Guest.

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawo...:*:*


	4. Chapter 4

**You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Remake by Santhy Agatha's Novel  
** **with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast  
** **GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

* * *

 _ **Preview chap :**_

 _ **Baekhyun tampaknya tidak memahami kelelahan Luhan. "Aku tadi masih ragu apakah aku menginginkannya atau tidak."**_

 _ **Matanya tertuju pada gelang kerang yang dicobanya. "Sekarang aku memutuskan bahwa aku menginginkannya."**_

 _ **Baekhyun menyerahkan gelang yang dipilihnya kepada penjualnya. Lalu menunggu gelang itu dibungkus dan kemudian dia membayarnya. Setelah itu dia setengah menggandeng Luhan ke arah lokasi penjual baju yang dimaksudkannya.**_

" _ **Ayo." Gumamnya bersemangat.  
**_

 _ **Dengan menyeret langkah, Luhan mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan begitu cepat dan bersemangat. Kakinya sakit dan dia sedikit oleng ketika menembus keramaian itu. Seseorang sepertinya tanpa sengaja mendorongnya sehingga tubuhnya tergeser ke samping, menabrak seseorang.  
**_

" _ **Ups!" Gumam suara itu.**_

 _ **Sebuah tangan yang kuat menopangnya. Luhan mengenali suara itu dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya.  
**_

" _ **Sepertinya kau ditakdirkan untuk selalu menabrakku." Wajah Sehan yang ada di depannya dan lelaki itu tersenyum geli menatapnya.**_

* * *

" _Dan aku masih berdiri di sini, menatap punggungmu yang_ _berlalu pergi."_

* * *

"Sehan?"

"Ya, ini aku." Sehan terkekeh."Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mengantar temanku." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari tetapi Baekhyun sepertinya sudah ditelan keramaian jauh di depannya.

"Dan sepertinya dia sudah hilang." Gumam Luhan, mendesah kesal.

Sehan tertawa. "Begitulah kalau kau berjalan di bazar tahunan. Keadaannya selalu seperti ini setiap tahun, ramai."

Luhan masih menatap ke arah kepergian Baekhyun. Berharap bahwa sahabat sekaligus editornya itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka terpisah dan kemudian kembali untuk mencarinya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya kepada Sehan ketika menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tidak berniat untuk pergi.

"Aku?" Sehan tertawa.

Lelaki ini benar-benar ceria dan banyak tertawa. Jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"Aku lelaki bebas. Dan kudengar di sini ada keramaian jadi aku datang kemari untuk melihat, itu saja."

"Luhan!"

Itu teriakan Baekhyun. Perempuan itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia terpisah jauh dari Luhan. Dia sedang berjuang menembus keramaian untuk menghampiri Luhan yang sudah menepi bersama Sehan di dekat stan sepatu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil mendekatinya, napasnya terengah-engah. "Fyuh ramai sekali di sana, aku bahkan tidak bisa menawar dengan nyam-" Lalu Baekhyun tertegun menyadari lelaki luar biasa tampan yang sedang berdiri bersama Luhan, mulutnya bahkan ternganga.

"Hai." Sehan tersenyum ramah.

Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah biasa dipandang dengan tatapan kagum oleh para perempuan.

"Aku Sehan, kenalan Luhan." Gumamnya mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan itu seolah terhipnotis. Matanya menatap terpesona pada Sehan. Sehan hanya melemparkan tatapan geli kepada Luhan, lalu melangkah menjauh.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan temanmu." Ditepuknya pundak Luhan dengan akrab.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya." Gumamnya lalu melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

Mata Baekhyun bahkan terpaku sampai Sehan menghilang dari pandangan matanya. "Wow!"

Dia menatap terpesona, lalu menoleh kepada Luhan dengan pandangan menuduh. "Katakan padaku di mana kau menemukan lelaki setampan itu. Dia bilang dia kenalanmu bukan?"

Luhan terkekeh melihat betapa tertariknya Baekhyun kepada Sehan.

"Dia saudara kembar pemilik cafe yang kuceritakan kepadamu."

"Setampan itu dan ada dua orang?" Baekhyun terperangah, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hebat Luhan! Aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun di kota ini, belum pernah beruntung menemukan lelaki dengan penampilan fisik dan senyuman sesempurna itu. Dan kau baru yang masih beberapa waktu disini sudah berkenalan dengan dua laki-laki tampan."

Luhan tertawa tergelak. "Kau berlebihan."

Dia menatap cemas ke sekeliling yang mulai ramai. "Kita pulang saja _yuk_ , aku lelah."

Untunglah Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menolak.

* * *

"Aku bertemu dengan gadis itu."

Sehan baru saja datang berkunjung ke Garden Cafe dan Sehun menemuinya di apartemennya. Lelaki itu langsung waspada ketika Sehan menyebut tentang 'gadis itu'. Dan benar saja, Sehan langsung melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak disukai oleh Sehun.

"Apakah dia alasan kau tidak pernah pulang ke rumahmu lagi dan selalu menginap di sini?"

Sehun memasang wajah keras. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah. Kau bertingkah di luar kebiasaanmu. Para pelayanmu di rumah bilang kalau kau tidak pernah tidur di  
sana dan selalu tidur di cafe ini. Dan kau juga menyapa gadis itu."

Sehan mengangkat bahu ketika Sehun melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya. "Aku tahu info itu dari gadis itu ketika aku bertabrakan dengannya. Katanya kau menyapanya ketika dia duduk di cafe itu. Dia bilang mungkin itu budaya cafe ini, sang pemilik menyapa ramah pelanggannya."

Lirikan Sehan berubah penuh arti. "Tetapi kita tahu bahwa itu tidak benar bukan? Kau selalu menghindari semua pengunjung cafe dan hotelmu seperti mereka adalah hama. Kau selalu bersembunyi di balik sosok pemilik perusahaan yang misterius, kau tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan sebelumnya, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang kau sapa."

"Bisakah kau bicara langsung saja dan tidak berputar-putar dengan analisa konyolmu?" Sehun menyela dengan ketus, membuat Sehan terkekeh.

"Kesimpulannya, kau tertarik kepada gadis itu. Kepada Luhan." Sehan menatap Sehun dengan waspada. "Begitu juga aku."

Kemarahan langsung merayapi mata Sehun, membakarnya. "Jangan Sehan."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sepertinya selalu dianugerahi kutukan perasaan yang sama terhadap perempuan. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan permainan seperti masa remaja kita dulu? Permainan _'dia pilih kamu atau aku?',_ sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan." Gumam Sehan setengah tertawa.

Tanpa diduganya Sehun bergerak secepat kilat, meraih kerah baju Sehan dan mendorongnya ke tembok dengan mengancam.

"Ini bukan permainan Sehan dan aku serius. Kalau kau hendak main-main dengan Luhan, kau harus menghadapiku dulu." Sehan membiarkan dirinya ditekan oleh Sehun di tembok.

Dia menatap Sehun dengan penuh perhitungan. "Apa kau lupa Sehun? Kau sudah punya Irene."

"Itu tidak menghalangiku untuk memiliki Luhan." Sahut Sehun keras.

Hal itu membuat Sehan tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak peduli akan tatapan marah Sehun. "Tidak menghalangimu katamu?"

Sehan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan melangkah menjauh, dia masih tertawa. "Tentu saja itu sangat menghalangi, kau punya tunangan dan kau akan menikah. Atas pilihanmu sendiri karena rasa bertanggungjawabmu yang bodoh itu! Jadi kau tidak bisa menawarkan hubungan apapun. Apapun! Kepada Luhan."

Sehan menatap Sehun dengan menantang. "Tetapi aku beda, aku lelaki bebas."

"Jangan menantangku, Sehan. Kau tahu bukan apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku marah."

"Aku tahu."

Sehan melirik waspada ke arah Sehun, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mundur. "Tetapi Luhan layak dicoba untuk diperjuangkan."

Sehan melangkah keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Ketika sampai di tengah pintu, Sehan menoleh lagi dan tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya perang akan dimulai, kakak."

Sehun tertegun, menatap kepergian Sehan. Diacaknya rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Apa yang ditakutannya terjadi lagi. Mereka bersaing untuk seorang perempuan.

 _Seakan beban masalahnya belum cukup berat saja._

* * *

Malam itu Luhan pulang terlambat. Dia membahas tentang novelnya di rumah Baekhyun dan mereka lupa waktu. Baekhyun menyuruhnya menginap saja, tetapi Luhan memutuskan bahwa dia harus pulang. Tidur di kamarnya sendiri saja dia kesulitan, apalagi harus tidur di rumah orang. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan merasa lebih nyaman beristirahat di tempatnya sendiri.

Ketika berjalan turun dari taksi dan hendak memasuki pintu putar menuju lobi apartemennya, Luhan melirik ke arah Garden Cafe itu di seberang jalan. Sudah dua hari dia tidak kesana.

 _Apa kabarnya Sehun?_

Pikiran itu terus mengganggunya sepanjang hari ini. Otaknya selalu dipenuhi bayangan lelaki itu yang begitu tampan dan tampak begitu dewasa.

"Luhan?"

Luhan terperanjat kaget mendengar namanya disebut, dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada. Wajahnya pucat pasi ketika menemukan Kris ada di sana. Lelaki itu tampak berantakan dan sedikit tidak fokus.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali di sini, kau kemana saja?"

Nada suara Kris meninggi seolah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dan ketika Kris melangkah sedikit mendekatinya, dia langsung bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang pekat dan memuakkan. Seolah lelaki itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan meminum alkohol murahan yang menguarkan bau khas.

Luhan langsung merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kris sedang mabuk, dan sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Bahkan dalam keadaan sadarpun, Luhan tahu bahwa Kris sering kali tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Mata Luhan berkeliling waspada, memandang semua orang. Adakah yang bisa menolongnya di sini?

Dia mulai panik ketika menyadari bahwa suasana sekeliling sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pedagang rokok dengan lampu remang, itupun jauh di sudut sana. Luhan tidak yakin kalau dia berteriak  
pedagang itu akan mendengarnya.

Mata Luhan melirik ke Garden Cafe di seberang jalan. Cafe itu masih buka tentu saja, meskipun sudah jam dua malam, tetap penuh pengunjung. Tetapi sayangnya para pengunjung itu berada di dalam, sedang dihibur oleh aliran musik _slow_ yang menenangkan hati di sana. Tidak ada yang bisa menolong Luhan kalau Kris lepas kendali.

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi, Kris?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Ia berusaha mundur dan tetap menjaga jarak, meskipun lelaki itu terus mencoba mendekatinya.

"Kau tanya kenapa?" Kris tertawa.

"Karena kau bodoh dan pendendam." Suaranya meninggi lagi. "Kau membesar-besarkan masalah seolah-olah aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Kau menolak memaafkanku dan mengusirku seolah aku ini sampah."

Kris tersenyum sinis. "Mungkin jangan-jangan kau dulu tidak mencintaiku? Karena seharusnya orang yang mencintaiku, tidak akan mungkin dia tidak bisa memaafkanku."

Oh Astaga, lelaki ini sungguh tidak tahu malu. _Membesarbesarkan masalah katanya?_ Perempuan mana di dunia ini yang bisa memaafkan kelakuan seperti itu dari tunangannya, di saat perkawinan mereka tinggal menghitung bulan?

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau enyah dari kehidupanku, Kris. Aku sudah sangat muak kepadamu dan aku tidak  
mungkin mau kembali kepadamu." Luhan terpancing emosi sehingga nada penuh kebencian keluar dari suaranya.

Hal itu memancing Kris. Tatapan lelaki itu membara, dipenuhi oleh alkohol yang diminumnya. Dia tiba-tiba saja sudah melompat dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Luhan dengan kasar hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Tidak mau kembali kepadaku?" Kris terkekeh.

Suaranya menakutkan dan aroma alkohol kembali menguar dari sana, membuat Luhan ketakutan dan berusaha meronta dengan panik. Tetapi lelaki itu sangat kuat dan semakin Luhan meronta, semakin kuat Kris mencengkeram lengannya, hingga terasa sakit.

"Sakit! Kris, kau menyakitiku!" Luhan mencoba meronta, mulai menjerit.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kris tertarik dengan kasar ke belakang sehingga hampir terjengkang. Lengan yang menarik Kris itu lalu mendorong Kris dengan kasar hingga jatuh terbanting di trotoar.

Luhan langsung mengenali penyelamatnya, itu Sehun. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam sehingga membuat Luhan tidak menyadari kapan lelaki itu datang dan mendekat. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia mensyukuri kehadiran Sehun di saat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kau lagi." Meskipun mabuk, Kris rupanya mengenali Sehun dari insiden siang itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa selalu mengganggu urusanku dengan tunanganku?" Kris  
bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan posisi waspada, siap menyerang.

"Mantan tunangan." Sehun bergumam tenang.

Tubuhnya sama tingginya dengan Kris. Ia juga yakin bahwa dia lebih kuat. Dan dia memegang sabuk hitam dalam ilmu bela diri, menghadapi Kris akan sangat mudah baginya.

"Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari sini dan tidak mengganggu Luhan lagi, kalau tidak kau akan menghadapiku."

Kris membelalakkan matanya marah, sejenak tampak berpikir untuk menyerang Sehun. Tetapi kemudian dia memilih mundur ketika melihat nyala membunuh di mata Sehun. Dia akan kalah kalau menghadapi lelaki ini, entah kenapa dia tahu.

Dengan lirikan sinis, dipandangnya Luhan. "Ternyata kau begitu mudah melupakanku. Baru beberapa lama kita berpisah dan kau sudah menemukan lelaki baru. Mungkin kau tidak sesuci apa yang kau tampilkan selama ini."

Setelah melemparkan tatapan merendahkan, Kris melangkah setengah terhuyung-huyung ke arah mobilnya.

Sehun memastikan Kris memasuki mobilnya dan pergi sebelum menyentuh pundak Luhan hati-hati. Luhan tampak tegang dan ketakutan meskipun perempuan itu berusaha tegar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Luhan baru merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketika semua sudah berakhir. Dia menatap Sehun tak berdaya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya serak.

Tetapi kakinya tiba-tiba lemas sehingga Sehun harus menopangnya. Lelaki itu merangkulnya dengan lembut tapi sopan.

"Ayo kuantar kau ke atas." Gumamnya tenang, menghela Luhan memasuki lobi apartemen itu dan melangkah ke dalam lift.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, barulah Luhan menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun memasuki apartemennya, sekali lagi dia hampir bisa dikatakan tidak mengenal Sehun dengan baik. Lelaki ini bisa saja psikopat yang mengincar perempuan-perempuan yang tinggal sendirian bukan?

"Aku.. eh, terima kasih." Luhan bersandar pada pintu.

Ia berusaha bersikap sopan dan melepaskan diri dari pegangan Sehun di pinggangnya. Sehun mengangkat alis melihatnya.

"Kau lemas dan gemetar." Gumamnya tenang. "Aku akan mengantarmu masuk."

"Tidak!" Luhan hampir berteriak dan merasa malu ketika Sehun menatapnya seolah dia sedang kerasukan.

"Aku.. aku bisa masuk sendiri. Terima kasih."

Dia mencari-cari kartu kunci pintunya di dalam tas, tetapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Dengan panik dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Dan tetap tidak menemukannya.

Sehun masih menunggu di situ, menatap kepanikannya dengan tenang dan tanpa kata-kata.  
Lama kemudian Luhan mencari dan kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik.

"Kuncinya tidak ada." Gumamnya lemah dan ingin menangis.

"Mungkin.. mungkin ketinggalan di rumah temanku." Airmata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas.

Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang pelik, Luhan tinggal menghubungi keamanan atau resepsionis di bawah untuk meminta kartu cadangan dan dia akan bisa membuka pintunya.

Luhan hanya perlu alasan untuk menangis. Perlakuan kasar dan merendahkan Kris kepadanya tadi sangat melukai hatinya. Dan meskipun di depan dia berusaha tampil tegar, dia masih merasakan luka dan perih itu.

Tanpa kata, Sehun meraih kepalanya dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

"Menangislah." Bisiknya lembut.

Dan seketika itu juga benteng pertahanan diri Luhan bobol.

Dia menangis sekuatnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Menumpahkan kepedihannya, menumpahkan kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada semua hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kris. Dia menumpahkan semuanya di dada Sehun, lelaki yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan tenang Sehun mengusap rambutnya. Setelah merasa Luhan sedikit tenang, dia menjauhkan pundak Luhan dari pelukannya dan berbisik lembut.

"Sini tasmu, sepertinya kau terlalu panik ketika mencarinya tadi."

Dengan patuh Luhan menyerahkan tasnya. Sehun mencarinya dengan hati-hati. Dan dalam sekejap dia menemukan kartu kunci itu, terselip di bagian paling bawah tasnya. Sehun menggenggamkan kartu kunci itu ke dalam jemari Luhan, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Masuklah dan beristirahatlah." Bisiknya pelan.

Luhan mengusap airmatanya dan menatap Sehun dengan sendu.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya serak.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun menarik Luhan kembali ke pelukannya dan mengecup dahinya lembut. "Sama-sama."

Lalu lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Luhan tanpa kata-kata.

* * *

" _Kau sudah menggenggam hatiku sejak sapaan pertamamu._ _Dan sekarang giliranku yang akan mencuri hatimu."_

* * *

Pagi harinya Luhan masih tertidur dan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya ketika suara interkom pintunya berbunyi. Luhan mengernyit, meraih jam beker di sebelah ranjangnya. Masih jam enam pagi _._

 _Siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini?_

Dengan susah payah Luhan turun dari ranjang, matanya pasti bengkak karena dia menangis semalaman sampai ketiduran, dan kepalanya pening karenannya.

Dia menekan tombol interkom yang berhubungan langsung dengan resepsionis di depan.

"Ya?" Gumamnya dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Nona Luhan, ada tamu untuk anda."

Luhan langsung waspada. Apakah Kris masih belum menyerah juga?

"Siapa?"

"Tuan Sehun meminta akses untuk naik dan menemui anda."

Jantung Luhan langsung berdebar, teringat akan kecupan lembut di dahinya malam itu. Kenapa Sehun datang menemuinya pagi ini?

"Nona Luhan?" Resepsionis di bawah memanggilnya lagi karena dia terdiam lama.

"Eh iya. Iya, perbolehkan dia naik."

Setelah mematikan interkom, dalam sekejap Luhan melompat ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi, dan mencuci  
mukanya. Dia mengernyitkan kening ketika menatap wajahnya di cermin, ada lingkaran hitam di matanya, bengkak seperti panda. Rasanya malu menemui Sehun dengan penampilan seperti ini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kedatangan Sehun sama sekali tidak diduganya.

Dia selesai mengganti baju tidurnya dengan kaos longgar dan celana jeans yang nyaman ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan gugup Luhan membuka pintu itu.

Sehun berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan kemeja warna hitam dan celana jeans abu-abu. Lelaki itu membawa kantong plastik di tangannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa malu ketika membayangkan penampilannya yang berantakan ini dihadapkan dengan penampilan Sehun yang begitu sempurna.

"Selamat pagi." Sehun menyapa dengan lembut.

Luhan sejenak hanya terpaku, terpesona dengan senyum itu. "Se..selamat pagi juga."

"Aku membawakan sarapan." Sehun menunjukkan plastik di tangannya. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Saat itulah Luhan sadar bahwa dia hanya berdiri terpaku sambil menatap Sehun. Dia langsung memundurkan langkahnya, memberi jalan bagi Sehun untuk melangkah masuk. Lelaki itu tampak nyaman, tidak canggung sama sekali ketika memasuki apartemen Luhan.

"Di mana aku meletakkan makanan ini? Kau punya meja makan?"

Apartemen Luhan adalah apartemen model kecil dan sederhana. Dengan ruang tamu, menyambung ke dapur yang menyatu dengan meja makan kecil, satu kamar mandi, dan satu kamar tidur di ujung ruangan. Sehun hanya tinggal berjalan sedikit untuk menuju dapur.

"Di sebelah sana ada meja makan, tapi mungkin lebih baik kita duduk di sini saja."

Luhan yang merasa canggung di situasi ini. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia berduaan dengan seorang lelaki  
apalagi di dalam apartemen yang cukup privat.

"Aku meminta Albert untuk menyiapkan makanan kita." Sehun meringis.

"Omelet dan sup dari cafe, juga cokelat panas andalan kami. Ada untungnya juga menjadi pemilik cafe."

Sehun lalu duduk di sofa itu sementara Luhan berdiri canggung di dekat pintu, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sini, icipilah omelet buatan kokiku, ini menu andalan cafe untuk sarapan. Oh ya ambilkan piring ya."

Luhan ke dapur menurut seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya mengambil piring dan sendok, lalu melangkah pelan, dan akhirnya duduk di sofa samping Sehun.

Lelaki itu membuka kantong-kantong kertas makanannya dan memindahkan omelet yang beraroma sangat harum itu ke dalam piring.

Luhan hampir meneteskan air liur mencium aroma yang sangat enak itu. Sehun lalu menyerahkan piring itu ke tangan Luhan.

"Cicipilah." Sehun menatapnya sambil tersenyum, seolah- olah menyadari ekspresi lapar Luhan dan kemudian merasa geli.

Luhan menerima piring itu dan membelah gulungan omelet yang tampak begitu lembut. Begitu dibelah isian keju yang masih panas bersama sayuran yang dicacah meleleh keluar, menebarkan aroma yang makin harum.

Luhan menyendok omelet itu dan memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu gurih meleleh di mulutnya.

 _Oh astaga, makanan ini enak sekali._

Ketika dia membuka mata dia menyadari bahwa Sehun mengamatinya. Pipinya langsung memerah membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Enak?"

Sambil mengambil suapan kedua, Luhan mengangguk.

"Percayakah kau kalau kubilang aku yang memasaknya?"

Luhan ternganga. "Kau bilang kokimu yang memasaknya."

"Kalau dari awal kubilang aku yang memasaknya, mungkin kau tidak mau memakannya." Sehun tertawa, suaranya terdengar menyenangkan memenuhi ruangan.

"Jadi kau bisa memasak?"

Omelet itu meskipun sederhana terasa begitu nikmat. Kelembutan dan rasanya seolah semua sudah diukur dengan ahli. Sehun tampak merenung ketika menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Impianku adalah menjadi seorang koki profesional. Aku sempat bersekolah di Prancis menjalani impianku untuk menjadi seorang koki. Tetapi kemudian aku dipanggil pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ayahku meninggal, dialah yang selama ini mengendalikan perusahaan kami. Dan Sehan.. kau sudah bertemu dengan Sehan kan?"

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, mengamati ekspresinya. Dia menatap Luhan mengangguk dengan ekspresi biasa, dan hatinya lega. Tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa yang dirasakan oleh Luhan ketika membicarakan tentang Sehan.

Dia lalu melanjutkan. "Sehan tidak bisa diandalkan karena hasratnya adalah di bidang seni, dan karena itulah dia tidak mau mengambil alih tanggung jawab perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayah kami. Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Jadi kaulah yang mengambil tanggung jawab itu?"

"Ya." Sehun tersenyum sedih. "Kutinggalkan impianku di Prancis, dan aku pulang untuk menjadi seorang bisnisman."

"Bukankah kau diwarisi cafe itu? Seharusnya kau bisa mengembangkan impianmu sebagai koki di sana."

Luhan mengamatinya dengan lugu hingga Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan tidak tahu bahwa perusahaan ayahnya menyangkut jaringan luas di beberapa kota besar, di bidang kuliner dan perhotelan, dan beberapa resor besar adalah milik perusahaan ayahnya. Luhan mungkin berpikir bahwa bisnisnya hanyalah cafe itu, dan mungkin sebaiknya Luhan tetap berpikir begitu. Sehun tidak mau  
membuat Luhan menjauh dan kaku ketika menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang miliarder.

"Perusahaan ayahku mencakup cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain." Jelas Sehun berusaha menyederhanakan semuanya.

"Dan beberapa hal lain itu membuatku tidak bisa bekerja sebagai koki."

"Oh." Luhan tampak termangu, lalu menatap Sehun dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Apakah kau bahagia?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memilih meninggalkan impianmu dan memilih memikul tanggung jawab, apakah kau bahagia?"

 _Apakah dia bahagia?_

Pertanyaan itulah yang sering dia tanyakan berulang-ulang kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan dia tahu pasti jawabannya, hatinya terasa kosong.

Sama seperti ketika dia memilih untuk memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Irene. Hatinya terasa hampa.

"Aku merasa tenang." Sehun tersenyum pahit menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Tetapi, apakah aku bahagia? Tidak. Aku tidak bahagia. Kadang aku ingin bertindak egois, seperti Sehan memilih mengejar impiannya dan tidak peduli pada yang lain. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia pasti menemukan kebahagiaan sejati."

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Mungkin aku memang tidak diciptakan untuk menikmati itu."

Sehun tampak begitu murung, begitu gelap, dan begitu kesepian. Hingga entah kenapa hati Luhan merasakan kepedihan. Tanpa dapat ditahannya dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di lengan Sehun, membuat lelaki itu terbangun dari lamunan murungnya dan menoleh menatap Luhan.

"Kau memilih melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar." Luhan bergumam lembut. "Setiap orang berbeda-beda. Ada yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja, tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau terlalu bertanggungjawab untuk melakukannya."

Sehun tersenyum, "Ya. Terkadang melelahkan menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab."

Lelaki itu lalu menatap Luhan dengan hangat. "Aku iri kepadamu." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi hasratku."

"Menjadi hasratmu?"

"Menulis." Sehun tersenyum. "Kau hidup dari menulis. Dan aku yakin menulis adalah hasratmu, hobimu."

Luhan tertawa. "Menulis adalah hobiku. Aku menulis sejak lama. Kalau kau mau tahu, di dalam benakku itu penuh dengan fantasi dari berbagai tokoh dan kisah."

"Kisah romantis?"

"Iya."

Sehun tertawa. "Pantas kau begitu kesulitan menulis akhir-akhir ini." Matanya melembut. "Karena masalahmu dengan Kris?"

"Ya. Penerbit dan editorku sudah mengejar-ngejarku karena aku jalan di tempat akhir-akhir ini. Aku kehilangan hasrat dan kemampuan untuk menulis kisah romantis. Ketika semua tulisanku jadi, mereka bilang tidak ada roh dalam tulisanku, tidak seperti yang dulu."

Tatapan Sehun berubah redup. "Mungkin kau hanya perlu mengalami pengalaman romantis lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan kemampuan menulismu."

Jemarinya yang ramping menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan lembut, lalu tanpa diduga-duga lelaki itu menunduk dan menciumnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Apdet!

Sumpah waktu ngetik chap ini gue senyum-senyum sendiri, apalagi bagian terakhir. Kyaaaaa! /abaikan/. Ini ff-nya bakal gue selesei in secepetnya, soalnya gue juga lagi proses bikin ff karya gue sendiri, hehe. Sorry for typo(s).

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to:**

OhXiSeLu, deerhanhuniie, Yessi94esy, Nam NamTae, Angel Deer, Nanik755, DBSJYJ, Arifahohse, sherli898, laabaikands, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, almurfa, misslah, chenma, OhSeLu, ichaadyah, Skymoebius, Seravin509, Light-B, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, Ririn Ayu.

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawo..


	5. Chapter 5

**You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Remake by Santhy Agatha's Nove  
l** **with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast  
** **GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

* * *

 _ **Preview chap :**_

 _ **Sehun tampak begitu murung, begitu gelap, dan begitu kesepian. Hingga entah kenapa hati Luhan merasakan kepedihan. Tanpa dapat ditahannya dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di lengan Sehun, membuat lelaki itu terbangun dari lamunan murungnya dan menoleh menatap Luhan.  
**_

" _ **Kau memilih melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar." Luhan bergumam lembut. "Setiap orang berbeda-beda. Ada yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja, tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau terlalu bertanggungjawab untuk melakukannya."  
**_

 _ **Sehun tersenyum, "Ya. Terkadang melelahkan menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab."**_

 _ **Lelaki itu lalu menatap Luhan dengan hangat. "Aku iri kepadamu." Gumamnya.  
**_

" _ **Kenapa?"  
**_

" _ **Karena kau bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi hasratku."  
**_

" _ **Menjadi hasratmu?"  
**_

" _ **Menulis." Sehun tersenyum. "Kau hidup dari menulis. Dan aku yakin menulis adalah hasratmu, hobimu."  
**_

 _ **Luhan tertawa. "Menulis adalah hobiku. Aku menulis sejak lama. Kalau kau mau tahu, di dalam benakku itu penuh dengan fantasi dari berbagai tokoh dan kisah."  
**_

" _ **Kisah romantis?"  
**_

" _ **Iya."  
**_

 _ **Sehun tertawa. "Pantas kau begitu kesulitan menulis akhir-akhir ini." Matanya melembut. "Karena masalahmu dengan Kris?"  
**_

" _ **Ya. Penerbit dan editorku sudah mengejar-ngejarku karena aku jalan di tempat akhir-akhir ini. Aku kehilangan hasrat dan kemampuan untuk menulis kisah romantis. Ketika semua tulisanku jadi, mereka bilang tidak ada roh dalam tulisanku, tidak seperti yang dulu."  
**_

 _ **Tatapan Sehun berubah redup. "Mungkin kau hanya perlu mengalami pengalaman romantis lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan kemampuan menulismu."**_

 _ **Jemarinya yang ramping menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan lembut, lalu tanpa diduga-duga lelaki itu menunduk dan menciumnya.**_

* * *

Bibir Sehun terasa lembut menempel di bibirnya. Semula begitu hati-hati dan lembut, memberi kesempatan kepada Luhan untuk menolak. Kemudian ketika tidak menemukan penolakan apapun dari Luhan, Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan lebih berani, mencicipi kemanisan bibir itu dan mencecapnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Mata Luhan terpejam menghirup aroma maskulin yang begitu menggoda dan melingkupinya.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama, saling menikmati, dan mengenali satu sama lain. Dan ketika bibir mereka berpisah, napas mereka terengah, hidung dan bibir mereka masih menempel dan mata mereka bertatapan dengan redup. Sehun mencium bibirnya sekali lagi dengan kecupan lembut sebelum kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku karena melakukannya."

Luhan langsung memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berpelukan dekat sekali. Pipinya merah padam, dan jantungnya berdebar keras, merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya.

Malu, bingung, dan semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Luhan akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata meskipun terdengar serak dan tercekat.

"Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana.."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkanmu atau apa. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin kau harus pergi."

"Baiklah." Sehun tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Aku tahu kau mungkin membutuhkan waktu sendiri."

Lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu. "Aku pergi dulu, habiskan makanannya ya."

* * *

Luhan memeluk bantal dan merenung, menatap ke jendela kaca luar yang memantulkan pemandangan langit yang biru. Merenungkan kejadian tadi.

Selama ini dia selalu membawa prinsipnya dengan ketat. Tetapi ketika bersama Sehun seakan dia menabrak semua hal yang diyakininya.

Dia tidak pernah memasukkan laki-laki ke dalam tempat pribadinya. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya disentuh dengan begitu mesra, dan membiarkan dirinya dicium. Padahal tidak ada ikatan apapun di antara mereka.

Dengan sedih Luhan menyentuh bibirnya. Apakah karena patah hati dia berubah menjadi perempuan murahan? Perempuan murahan yang membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh seorang laki-laki tanpa ikatan?

Dengan kesal Luhan melempar bantal itu ke lantai, mendesah keras.

Tidak. Ini bukan dirinya.

Perasaannya kepada Sehun tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan nalar. Luhan tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan Kris sekalipun.

* * *

Dengan dingin Sehun mengamati berkas laporan di depannya. Itu adalah _report_ lengkap dari pegawainya di kota asal Luhan tentang kehidupan Luhan dan juga Kris. Dia sedang berada di kantor pusat perusahaannya, di lantai paling atas di gedung paling mewah dalam kawasan resor paling elit di kota itu.

Sehun berpakaian seperti penampilannya yang biasa ketika bekerja. Rambut disisir ke belakang dan setelan tiga potong berwarna hitam dengan dasi kelabu. Penampilannya secara keseluruhan tampak dingin dan kaku, sangat berbeda dengan penampilan informalnya ketika sedang berada di cafe ataupun di depan Luhan.

Sehun membaca semuanya dengan cepat, dan langsung mendapatkan semua informasi, tentang ayah dan ibu Luhan, tentang keluarganya, sekolahnya, dan kehidupan masa kecilnya. Dan dia menyimpan dalam ingatannya yang jenius. Ya, Sehun memang memiliki kelebihan khusus dalam hal kemampuan otak.

Sehan dilahirkan dengan bakat seni yang luar biasa, sedangkan Sehun dengan kemampuan otak yang di atas rata-rata. Setelah itu Sehun mengambil berkas tentang Kris, setelah mencermatinya sejenak, dia menemukan sesuatu.

"Kris bekerja di salah satu anak cabang kita?" Tanyanya, yang disambut dengan anggukan pegawainya.

"Minta sekretarisku menghubungi _GM_ kita di sana, bilang aku ingin pertemuan darurat."

* * *

Keesokan harinya hanya dalam waktu satu hari setelah Sehun memberi perintah, _GM_ itu datang menghadapnya. Dia dibawa langsung ke ruangan Sehun.

Pemilik perusahaan misterius yang jarang sekali terlihat, tetapi keputusan bisnisnya yang jeniuslah yang telah menggerakkan seluruh jaringan perusahaan ini sehingga bisa menjadi semakin maju. Bahkan berkali lipat lebih maju daripada ketika perusahaan ini dipimpin oleh almarhum ayahnya.

Dia dipanggil untuk sebuah meeting penting yang tidak tahu mengenai apa, dan diharapkan bisa datang secepat mungkin.

Hari itu masih pagi ketika _GM_ itu memasuki ruangan besar pimpinan tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan dan mengernyit ketika melihat ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada dirinya dan sang pemilik perusahaan di sana.

Bagaimana mungkin? Karena begitu _urgent_ nya status panggilannya, dia menyangka bahwa rapat darurat yang dimaksudkan adalah rapat yang dihadiri seluruh pimpinan cabang.

Sehun yang duduk di kursinya tersenyum melihat kebingungan sang _GM_.

"Silahkan duduk."

Sehun menunggu sampai _GM_ itu duduk dan memulai percakapan. "Anda pasti bingung kenapa anda dipanggil kemari sendirian."

 _GM_ itu mengangguk dan mulai tampak gugup, membuat Sehun tersenyum geli dalam hati. Dia mengeluarkan berkas tentang Kris di mejanya.

"Orang ini.." Sehun menunjukkan foto Kris yang tampak jelas. "Bekerja di perusahaan kita?"

 _GM_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja dia mengenali wajah itu. Itu adalah Kris, Manager Pemasaran mereka.

"Dia adalah Manager Pemasaran untuk cabang yang saya pegang." _GM_ itu memberikan informasi meskipun yakin bahwa sang pemilik perusahaan sudah tahu.

"Aku merasa terganggu dengan orang ini." Gumam Sehun dingin. "Bisa dikatakan dia mengusik ketenangan orang yang aku sayangi."

 _GM_ itu mengernyit. Kris melakukannya? Pasti lelaki itu melakukannya karena tidak tahu bahwa Sehun adalah pemilik perusahaan mereka. Kalau sudah begini dia tidak akan bisa apa-apa untuk membantu Kris.

"Anda ingin saya memecatnya?" Gumamnya, mencoba menebak apa keinginan Sehun yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tatapan kelam dan misterius.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin dia tersingkir jauh dan tidak bisa menjangkau ke dekat-dekat sini."

Matanya bersinar tajam. "Bilang padanya bahwa dia berprestasi. Lakukan apapun untuk meyakinkannya, kau mendapatkan izinku. Setelah itu berikan dia promosi tetapi tempatkan dia ke anak cabang kita yang paling jauh dari sini."

Sehun nampak berpikir. "Cari tempat di mana dia sulit untuk sering-sering berkunjung ke area sekitar sini."

 _GM_ itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Gosip itu ternyata benar. Mereka bilang bahwa pemilik perusahaan mereka yang misterius sangat tampan tetapi kejam.

Betapa tidak beruntungnya orang-orang yang berani mengusiknya. Karena lelaki itu tidak segan-segan memberikan pembalasan yang lebih menyakitkan. Seperti halnya pada kasus Kris, Sehun rupanya tak segan-segan memberikan kedok promosi hanya agar Kris menyingkir dari kehidupannya dan Luhan.

* * *

Luhan sedang mengetikkan adegan romantis di tengah hujan. Jemarinya mengalir lumayan lancar untuk mengetik kisah itu. Mungkin karena didukung suasana hujan di luar yang membuat kamarnya temaram dan syahdu.

Lalu ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat nama ibunya di sana.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Gumam ibunya bahkan sebelum Luhan mengucapkan salam.

"Tidak percaya apa?"

"Kris." Ibunya menyebutkan nama Kris dengan hati-hati. "Dia tadi kemari, untuk berpamitan."

"Berpamitan?"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia mendapatkan promosi yang sangat bagus di tempatnya bekerja. Jabatannya naik tiga tingkat. Tetapi dia harus pindah ke tempat yang jauh." Sang ibu menyebutkan tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Kasihan dia, Luhan. Ibu memang jengkel kepadanya. Tetapi dia, meskipun mendapatkan promosi yang harusnya membahagiakan, dia tampak kurus dan sedih. Mungkin itu semua karena dirimu."

"Itu karena salahnya sendiri dan dia yang harus menanggungnya." Luhan mencoba bersikap kejam.

Dia harus begitu, kalau tidak kelemahannya akan dimanfaatkan oleh Kris lagi. Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya di telepon sejenak, Luhan mengakhiri percakapan dan menutup telepon. Dan tiba-tiba merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Kris sudah pindah ke tempat yang jauh, itu berarti Kris tidak akan bisa mengganggunya lagi. Sekarang dia bisa fokus untuk menyembuhkan dirinya dan menata kehidupannya yang baru.

* * *

Malam itu Luhan menatap cafe itu dengan ragu.

Sejak kejadian ciuman tak disengaja itu, Luhan tidak pernah datang ke cafe itu lagi. Dia takut.

Ya, kedekatannya dengan Sehun yang begitu cepat ternyata membuatnya ketakutan dan lari. Mungkin karena dia belum siap membuka hatinya untuk lelaki lain, mungkin juga karena dia masih belum sembuh dari prasangkanya bahwa semua lelaki itu sama, hanya akan menyakitinya.

Tetapi malam itu Luhan berusaha memberanikan diri. Dia harus bisa menghadapi Sehun dan menelaah perasaannya.

Mencoba mencari tahu kenapa lelaki itu sangat sulit dikeluarkan dari benaknya.

* * *

" _Janji yang tidak sepenuh hati diucapkan, sebaiknya langsung_ _dibatalkan."_

* * *

Irene menunggu dengan cemas. Sehun memang selalu terlambat datang tetapi dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

Kedua orang tuanya baru datang dari Paris dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka akan berkumpul untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan mewah dan besar mereka yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan delapan bulan lagi.

Dia sudah berdandan secantik mungkin dan mulai gelisah karena ini sudah terlambat hampir satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tetapi tidak ada kabar dari Sehun. Irene duduk di dekat jendela, menanti dengan cemas.

Lalu ketika mobil warna merah menyala itu memasuki gerbang rumah, hampir saja Irene terlonjak bahagia dari duduknya, lupa kalau dia sedang berpura-pura lumpuh.

Tidak ada yang tahu selain keluarganya, pelayan kepercayaan mereka di rumah ini, dan dokter pribadi mereka bahwa Irene sebenarnya sudah sembuh jauh di waktu lalu. Dia sudah bisa berjalan normal seperti biasanya.

Diagnosa dokter waktu itu ternyata salah, dan kaki Irene tidak apa-apa. Tetapi kemudian dia memohon kepada kedua orangtuanya dan dokter mereka untuk merahasiakannya dan membiarkan Sehun tidak tahu.

Kepada mereka diceritakannya betapa takutnya dia kehilangan Sehun kalau sampai Sehun tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Yang dimilikinya dari Sehun hanyalah rasa tanggung jawab lelaki itu kepadanya, dan itu semua karena kakinya yang lumpuh. Kalau kakinya sudah tidak lumpuh lagi, maka tidak akan ada sesuatupun yang bisa mengikatkan Sehun kepadanya. Lelaki itu sudah pasti akan meninggalkannya.

Irene rela duduk di kursi roda terus sampai dia bisa mengikat Sehun di pernikahan. Setelah mereka terikat secara resmi dan dia sah memiliki Sehun, dia sudah merencanakan untuk berpura-pura sembuh secara bertahap dan kemudian kembali normal. Sehun tidak akan pernah curiga. Dia sudah begitu lama berpura-pura lumpuh sehingga tampak sangat meyakinkan.

Diliriknya Sehun yang baru turun dari mobil dan hatinya berbunga-bunga melihat ketampanan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu akan menjadi suaminya, akan dimilikinya sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar.

Sehun melangkah mendekati tangga rumah itu dengan ekspresi lelah. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakannya, dan yang dia inginkan hanya datang ke Garden Café. Menanti kedatangan Luhan, yang tak kunjung datang lagi setelah peristiwa ciuman itu.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium Luhan. Dialah yang membuat Luhan menghindarinya seperti sekarang ini. Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu, dan ternyata menunggu itu tidak enak, sama sekali tidak enak.

Kemudian karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pikirannya tentang Luhan, Sehun hampir saja melupakan janji temunya dengan kedua orang tua Irene yang baru pulang dari Paris.

Dia mungkin saja benar-benar lupa dan tidak akan datang kalau dia tadi tidak melirik tanpa sengaja ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, dan menyadari bahwa ponselnya itu berkedip-kedip karena puluhan pesan dari Irene.

Kursi roda Irene muncul di pintu dan perempuan itu menyambutnya dalam senyum bahagia dan khawatir.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku." Gumam Irene cemas, memeluk Sehun ketika lelaki itu mendekat dan setengah menunduk mengecup dahinya. "Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Maaf aku terlambat, urusan pekerjaan." Gumam Sehun datar. "Di mana orang tuamu?"

Sehun menyiapkan hatinya untuk malam itu, karena dia harus membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Persiapan pernikahan yang bahkan tidak setitikpun ingin dilakukannya.

* * *

Ketika Luhan memasuki cafe itu kembali, pandangannya langsung memutar ke sekeliling. Bahkan Albert yang biasanya menyapanya dengan ramah tidak ada. Kemana pelayan setengah baya yang sangat ramah itu?

Yang lebih membuatnya kecewa, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun di sana. Luhan melangkah gontai ketika melangkah ke tempatnya yang biasanya. Seorang pelayan mendekatinya dan memberikan menunya.

"Di mana Albert?" Luhan bertanya kepada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu melirik ke atas, lantai dua. "Tuan Albert sedang tidak enak badan. Beliau beristirahat di kamar atas. Tetapi beliau bilang akan turun sebentar lagi." Pelayan itu melirik jam tangannya.

"Tuan?"

Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar mengenai cara pelayan itu memanggil Albert. Bukankah mereka sama-sama pelayan? Tetapi kenapa cara pelayan itu memanggil Albert dengan kata 'tuan' dan 'beliau' tampak begitu hormat.

Pelayan itu menatap Luhan dan tersenyum. "Anda tidak tahu? Tuan Albert bukanlah pelayan di cafe ini, setidaknya bukan itu jabatannya. Dia bisa dibilang adalah penanggung jawab cafe ini. Tuan Sehun memberikan cafe ini kepadanya, sebagai orang kepercayaan tuan Sehun. Tetapi beliau memilih berperan sebagai pelayan."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Luhan masih mengerutkan keningnya. Pelayan itu bilang kalau Sehun memberikan cafe ini kepada Albert?

Selama ini Luhan berpikir bahwa cafe ini adalah warisan paling besar dari ayah Sehun. Sehun sendiri bilang bahwa dia mengelola cafe ini dan lain-lain yang Luhan kira adalah bisnis sampingan yang tidak sebesar cafe ini.

Tetapi pelayan tadi mengatakan bahwa Sehun memberikan cafe ini kepada Albert seolah itu sesuatu yang  
tidak penting? Apakah yang dimaksud dengan 'dan lain-lain' oleh Sehun adalah sesuatu yang lebih besar?

"Kali ini tidak pakai anggur?"

Luhan terlompat dengan kaget dari kursinya. Jantungnya berdebar dan dia menoleh ke belakang, tampak Albert di sana. Lelaki itu tampak pucat dan lelah tidak seceria biasanya.

"Aku belum memesan anggur." Luhan tersenyum lembut kepada lelaki setengah baya itu. "Tetapi sepertinya itu menarik."

Albert menganggukkan kepalanya ramah, lalu memberikan isyarat kepada pelayan di bar untuk membawakan minuman pesanan Luhan yang biasa. Anggur itupun datang, dalam gelas bening yang berkilauan, menguarkan aroma harum yang manis dan menyenangkan.

"Tahukah anda kalau anggur ini seperti laki-laki?" Gumam Albert setengah tersenyum.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Albert bingung. "Seperti laki-laki?"

"Ya. Mereka berwarna merah dan pekat diluar, menguarkan aroma khas yang mengancam. Seakan memperingatkan siapapun yang berani mendekat. Ketika anda meminumnya asal-asalan anda tidak akan bisa memahami cita rasanya, yang terasa hanya alkohol dan rasa pahit. Tetapi kalau anda bisa menyesuaikan antara aroma dan cara mencicipi yang nikmat, anda akan bisa menemukan intisari yang berpadu, rasa yang manis dan aroma yang menggoda. Itu sama dengan lakilaki. Di luar begitu mengancam tetapi ketika anda bisa menanganinya dengan benar, dia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anda."

Luhan meresapi kata-kata Albert dan menemukan kebenaran di dalamnya. Filosofi lelaki dan anggur merah. Sungguh menarik.

"Kurasa aku bisa menggunakannya untuk novelku." Gumamnya ceria, membuat Albert terkekeh.

"Saya akan sangat tersanjung."

Lelaki itu berdiri dan berpamitan, membuat Luhan menyesal karena dia tidak punya keberanian untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sehun.

* * *

"Terima kasih Sehun." Irene menggenggam kedua jemari Sehun dengan penuh sayang.

Lelaki itu duduk di depannya dan tampak kaku. Irene berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan kelembutannya.

Biasanya Sehun akan melembut juga kalau dia sudah bersikap rapuh. Tetapi entah kenapa malam ini benak kekasihnya ini seolah-olah tidak ada di sana, menerawang entah kemana.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Irene lagi mencoba memecah keheningan ketika Sehun hanya diam saja. "Kau tampak tidak bahagia."

Sehun memandang Irene dengan tatapan tidak terbaca. "Kau bicara apa, tentu saja aku bahagia." Bibirnya tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu jelas-jelas tidak sampai ke matanya.

"Aku memang tahu betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memilikimu." Irene menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, sebenarnya aku tidak pantas untukmu. Apalagi kejadian di masa lalu itu, aku sungguh malu kalau mengingatnya."

Jemari lentik Irene yang indah menutup wajahnya, air matanya mengalir deras. "Mungkin seharusnya aku mati saja di kecelakaan itu."

"Sttt." Sehun menyentuh jemari Irene yang sedang menutup mukanya, dan menariknya dengan lembut ke dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu bukan? Aku akan menjagamu Irene. Seperti janjiku."

Irene menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang basah. "Apakah kau mencintaiku, Sehun? Sedalam aku mencintaimu?"

Kalimat itu tak sampai untuk keluar dari bibir Sehu. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berucap,

"Ya Irene."

Dan menyadari betapa beratnya mengatakan 'aku cinta kepadamu' kepada seseorang yang tidak kau cintai.

* * *

Luhan berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks itu dengan gemilang.

Tokoh utamanya akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya dan mengejar pasangannya. Mereka pada akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka.

Dia memundurkan tubuhnya di kursi yang nyaman itu dan membaca ulang tulisannya lembar demi lembar sambil lalu.

Baekhyun pasti akan sangat senang kalau mengetahui dia berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks ini.

Semula sangat sulit menulis bab klimaks ini, karena setelah pertengkaran, sesuai draft akan ada permaafan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan Luhan terhadap Kris.

"Dan akhirnya kau muncul di sini."

Suara maskulin yang dalam itu menyapanya. Suara yang membuat jantung Luhan langsung berpacu dengan kencang. Dia menoleh dan sosok yang dibayangkannya berdiri di sana.

Lelaki itu tampak lelah, dengan jas resmi yang sudah dilepas dan disampirkan di pundaknya. Dasi yang sudah terlepas sepenuhnya dan kancing kemeja atasnya yang dibuka.

"Hai." Gumam Luhan, tiba-tiba merasa malu ketika ingatan akan ciuman mereka malam itu menyeruak di benaknya.

Sehun tampaknya memahami. Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lembut."Dari kejauhan kau tampaknya senang. Apakah kau berhasil menyelesaikan tulisanmu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Bab yang paling sulit sudah kulalui. Dan besok tinggal membereskan semuanya."

"Kita harus merayakannya." Sehun terkekeh, penampilannya yang formal dan sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya tampak melembut ketika dia tertawa.

"Tunggu sebentar ya aku mandi dulu, aku akan segera menyusulmu kembali."

Ketika Sehun pergi, Luhan membaca ulang kisah yang baru saja ditulisnya. Sudah jelas tokoh wanita dalam novel buatannya tergila-gila kepada sang tokoh lelaki, dia digambarkan selalu berbunga-bunga ketika tokoh lelaki itu ada di benaknya.

 _Berbunga-bunga?_

Luhan tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Selama ini dia selalu menuliskan deskripsi perasaan dalam bentuk tulisan dengan lancar. Tetapi ketika menelaah perasaannya sendiri dia benar-benar kebingungan.

Apakah dia sedang merasakan berbunga-bunga ketika bersama Sehun? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah perasaan begitu kuat muncul kepada seseorang yang tidak begitu kita kenal?

Sehun turun lagi hampir dua puluh menit kemudian. Rambutnya basah dan dia mengenakan baju santai, celana jeans, dan kaos berkerah yang semakin menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus. Seolah sudah biasa, lelaki itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Luhan. Dia memberi isyarat kepada pelayan untuk membawakannya minuman.

Dalam waktu singkat, pelayan itu meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam pekat di depan mereka berdua.

"Di mana Albert?" Sehun mengernyit.

Biasanya dia melihat Albert dimana-mana. Lelaki itu sangat bahagia jika bisa berada di lingkungan operasional cafe dan berhubungan dengan para pelanggan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang memilih menggerakkan segala sesuatunya di balik layar, melindungi dirinya dengan menampilkan kesan misterius.

"Tuan Albert beristirahat di atas, tuan. Tadi beliau sempat turun sebentar, tetapi kemudian mengeluh pusing lagi dan ingin beristirahat."

 _Albert? Pusing?_ Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

Meskipun sudah setengah baya, Albert selalu penuh vitalitas dan Sehun lah yang paling tahu betapa jarangnya Albert sakit.

Mungkin kali ini Albert benar-benar sakit, Sehun mendesah dalam hati. Lalu ia memberi isyarat kepada pelayan itu untuk menjauh.

Suasana cafe cukup ramai ketika itu, padahal waktu sudah hampir beranjak tengah malam. Sekelompok pemuda tampaknya memilih menikmati malam sambil mengobrol di tempat yang paling ujung sebelah sana dan beberapa yang lain memilih untuk mencicipi hidangan.

"Mau makan sesuatu?" Sehun melirik ke arah buku menu dan tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Aku sudah makan tadi sore." Luhan tersenyum. "Tetapi secangkir kopi tidak akan kutolak. " Gumamnya dalam senyum.

"Aku lapar." Sehun menekuri buku menu dan merenung.

Dia sudah makan di rumah Irene tadi, tapi dia hampir tidak bisa menelan makanannya. "Mungkin aku akan meminta sup ini." Sehun memanggil pelayan lagi dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Sehun memajukan tubuhnya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua siku di meja, tatapannya tajam dan intens.

"Kau tidak kemari lama sekali."

 _Apakah Sehun setiap hari menunggunya?_ Luhan melirik gelisah ke arah Sehun, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Apakah karena kejadian waktu itu? Ciuman waktu itu?" Sambung Sehun lagi, dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokannya.

Sehun mengamati Luhan, lalu tertawa. "Untuk seseorang yang penghidupannya berasal dari rangkaian kata-kata, kau tampak sulit sekali mengeluarkan sepatah kata sekalipun."

Pipi Luhan memerah dan dia memalingkan muka, tidak tahan ditatap setajam itu. Tetapi kemudian pertanyaan di hatinya mendesaknya.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau menciumku?"

Sehun langsung tersenyum lembut. "Karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih kepadamu." Gumamnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud merendahkanmu dengan menciummu, itu terjadi begitu saja." Sehun mendesah.

"Setelah itu kau bahkan tidak mau muncul di cafe. Aku panik dan berpikir kau mungkin marah kepadaku."

Tatapan Sehun melembut. "Luhan, mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat. Kita baru bertemu beberapa kali, belum mengenal satu sama lain. Tetapi ada perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan ketika bersamamu, bahkan ketika pertama kali kau menyapaku. Perasaan nyaman yang membuatku meyakini bahwa aku harus mencoba untuk lebih dekat bersamamu."

"Oh." Luhan bergumam pelan membuat Sehun tergelak.

"Oh?" Lelaki itu mengulangi gumaman Luhan.

"Aku berusaha setengah mati menjelaskan perasaanku ini kepadamu dan tanggapanmu hanya 'Oh' ?"

Lalu jemari lelaki itu meraih jemari Luhan dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Luhan, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Kau masih sakit karena perbuatan Kris dan berusaha menyembuhkan dirimu, tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu, ada di dekatmu, dan berusaha lebih mengenalmu. Aku berharap kau juga bisa mengenalku lebih dekat dan mungkin kita bisa melihat bersama-sama akan di bawa kemana perasaan ini."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Apdeeeett!

Sebenernya ini udah selesai tadi siang sih. Cuman berhubung ini ada adegan kissingnya dan plis ini bulan puasa,- ditahan dulu ya cuy baca ff rate M nya- jadi gue putusin buat apdet sekarang =D.

Dan apdetnya ff ini juga bermaksud merayakan/lupikirultahthor-_-/ comeback-nya cogan cogan gue, dan sumpah ntuh teaser Monster bisa nggak bagusnya gausah berlebihan. Gimana MV aslinya nantik cobaaakkk... And i think, that song sounds great!

Sehun jugak.. Uuuugghhh, Damn shit! Gue gatau harus njelasinnya gimana, hawt bingitss!

Dan sekali lagi kasih gue applause karena gue salah satu tercepat dari 500 views pertama ntu teaser /prokporokprok/. Njirr gue tepuk tangan sendiri :'). Gimana nggak jadi yang tercepat, orang ntu channel youtube gue pantengin sejak tetangga tetangga gue berangkat sholat teraweh, njirr :').

Tapi berita dukanya, sumpah itu staf SM ngapain aja woy! Leak leak an nya udah kesebar semua di youtube, ig, fb, dsb. Sabar, sabar. Untung ini bulan puasa, cobak enggak, gue begal tu orang/kejemamatthor/.

Okelah segitu aja, emosi gueh.

 **Big Thanks to :**

almurfa, wollfdeer520, Angel Deer, nisaramaidah28, noVi, ifhunhan, DEERHUN794, Asmaul, misslah, oh chaca, Arifahohse, chenma, arin, Skymoebius, ichaadyah, DBSJYJ, OhXiSeLu, yuniaeri90, JodohSeHun, Trina929, Juna Oh, ftrwlndr520, sehunnissa.

Last..  
Review Juseyo..  
Gomawooo... :*:*


	6. Chapter 6

**You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Remake by Santhy Agatha's Novel**  
 **with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

* * *

"Cinta dan penghianatan hanyalah dibatasi oleh satu garis penghalang yang bernama :kesetiaan"

* * *

Semua ini terlalu cepat, Luhan membatin dalam hati. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang Sehun dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tetapi ajakan Sehun untuk berjalan bersama dan menelaah arti dari kebersamaan mereka terasa begitu menggoda.

"Luhan?" Sehun memanggil lagi, mulai tidak sabar dengan kediaman Luhan, dia butuh jawaban, segera.

Setelah itu dia bisa bertindak cepat, meluruskan semua rencananya.

Luhan menatap Sehun, melihat kesungguhannya di situ.

Sehun memang luar biasa tampan, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak pernah sadar menebarkan pesonanya ke orang-orang, tidak seperti Kris. Dan Sehun juga baik, lembut, serta menghormatinya, mungkin Luhan bisa mencobanya. Dengan lebih sering bersama Sehun, mencoba mengenalnya lebih dekat dan kemudian memutuskan apakah akan membuka hatinya ke dalam hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Sehun atau tidak.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku bersedia mencobanya, Sehun. Tetapi hanya itu, kita bersama-sama berusaha untuk lebih saling mengenal. Dan mengenai hasil akhirnya mungkin bisa kita lihat nanti."

Sinar kemenangan muncul di mata Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat menutupinya, membuat wajahnya tampak lembut.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang kau berikan ini Luhan. "

* * *

Pagi harinya, Sehun yang sedang duduk di ruangannya di kantor pusat kedatangan tamu. Tamu yang sudah sangat di tunggunya. Seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan, dan juga sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau meminta bantuanku?" Kai menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya bisa melakukannya."

Kai tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin di dunia ini, hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang meminta sahabatnya untuk merayu tunangannya."

Tatapannya berubah serius. "Apakah kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Irene kelihatannya sangat mencintaimu dan dia sudah akan menikah denganmu. Mungkin saja dia sangat setia kepadamu dan susah dirayu?"

Mata Sehun bersinar dingin dan kejam.

"Dia sudah pernah mengkhianatiku sekali karena aku kurang memberinya perhatian. Aku yakin dia akan melakukannya lagi kalau ada kesempatan."

* * *

"Hai."

Sehun sudah menunggu di depan lobi apartemen Luhan, mereka berjanji untuk menghabiskan hari sabtu ini bersama-sama. Memberi kesempatan kepada diri mereka untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat.

"Hai juga."

Luhan berdiri gugup di depan Sehun, menyadari penampilannya yang sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan penampilan Sehun yang begitu gaya.

Oh, lelaki itu tidak berpakaian macam-macam. Dia hanya memakai celana jeans warna hitam pekat dan T-shirt polo bergaris, tetapi entah kenapa keseluruhan penampilannya begitu luar biasa. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di lobi apartemen pasti menoleh dua kali untuk meliriknya.

Tetapi bukan hanya penampilan fisik sebenarnya yang membuat Luhan tertarik kepada Sehun. Aura lelaki itu yang misterius di balik sikap lembutnya, membuat Luhan ingin mendekat dan ingin tahu.

Apakah dia akan seperti ngengat yang menjadi korban karena tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya terhadap api yang menyala?

Luhan mendesah dalam hati. Setidaknya dia sudah mempersiapkan diri, memasang pagar di hatinya agar dia tidak terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Sehun dan kemudian terluka parah.

"Kita akan kemana?"

Luhan melangkah bersama Sehun keluar. Mobil Sehun sudah disiapkan, diparkir di depan  
apartemennya.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah, kemana saja. Mungkin nonton, jalan-jalan, bersantai, apapun itu asal bersamamu."

Sehun mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan santai, tidak menyadari bahwa dia membuat pipi Luhan memerah.

* * *

Mereka melakukan apapun yang dilakukan orang-orang untuk bersantai di akhir pekan, nonton, makan, jalan-jalan.

Setiap detiknya terasa menyenangkan, mereka mengobrol tanpa henti, sangat cocok dalam pembicaraan apapun dan menyadari bahwa mereka punya banyak sekali kesamaan minat.

Bersama Sehun seharian pun terasa begitu sekejap saking menyenangkannya. Tanpa sadar hari sudah beranjak malam. Ketika mereka mengendarai mobil hendak pulang,

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di kursi penumpang, menatap Sehun dalam senyuman.

"Terima kasih atas hari yang sangat menyenangkan ini."

Sehun menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum simpul. "Sama-sama Luhan, aku juga bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, itu sangat menyenangkan."

Lelaki itu meremas jemari Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya, lembut. "Minggu depan kita lakukan lagi ya."

"Iya." Dada Luhan membuncah dipenuhi oleh perasaan berbunga-bunga yang pekat.

Oh ya, gawat! Seharian ini dia sudah berusaha memasang pagar di hatinya, tetapi Sehun sudah menerobos pagar itu, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan lelaki itu.

Luhan sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Sehun.

* * *

Irene sedang duduk di dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan menuju butik langganan keluarga, dan merenung.

Ini semakin lama semakin menakutkan, hari pernikahannya dengan Sehun sudah menjelang. Keluarganya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya terutama menyangkut gaun pengantinnya. Karena selain hal itu, untuk masalah persiapan pesta seperti dekorasi, gedung, catering, dan lain-lain mereka tidak akan perlu mencemaskannya.

Sehun memiliki jaringan perusahaan di bidang resor, perhotelan, dan restoran. Lelaki itu tinggal menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah pesta yang megah pasti akan disiapkan dengan mudah.

Tetapi perasaan Irene terasa semakin tidak nyaman.

Hari demi hari hubungan mereka merenggang, dan semakin dekat ke hari pernikahan mereka, Sehun semakin jarang muncul. Lelaki itu kadang hanya membalas pesan singkatnya sekenanya, tidak pernah mengangkat telepon ketika dia mencoba meneleponnya. Dan lelaki itu tidak pernah datang ke rumahnya lagi.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, bahkan kedua orangtuanya mulai menanyakan kenapa Sehun tidak pernah muncul dan dengan senyum palsunya Irene menjelaskan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, hanya saja Sehun memang sedang sangat sibuk. Tetapi Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dulu meskipun sibuk, lelaki itu selalu menyempatkan menemuinya meskipun  
sebentar di akhir pekan.

Irene tahu bahwa Sehun mungkin tidak mencintainya lagi. Sejak dia mengaku pengkhianatannya yang dilakukannya dengan Jackson karena begitu haus perhatian dari Sehun, yang membuatnya terjerumus terlalu jauh lalu hamil, cinta itu sudah musnah di mata Sehun.

Tatapan Sehun kepanya sudah berbeda, datar dan tanpa perasaan meskipun laki-laki itu selalu bersikap lembut kepadanya. Tetapi Irene bisa dibilang sangat mensyukuri kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang membuatnya didiagnosa tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Yang membuat Sehun sangat menyesal dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanggungjawab kepada Irene.

Ya, Irene tahu dia memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Sehun, tetapi dia mencintai Sehun dan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus ditinggalkan oleh lelaki itu.

Pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya dengan Jackson semata-mata karena pelarian, dia  
membutuhkan kekasih yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Tetapi Sehun tidak bisa melakukannya, lelaki itu waktu itu sedang sibuk membangun bisnisnya, sehingga hanya punya waktu sedikit bersamanya. Dan dalam kondisi emosi yang labil, Jackson datang dan semua hal buruk itupun terjadi.

Semua yang Irene lakukan adalah untuk mengikat Sehun supaya bersamanya. Dia bahkan rela bertingkah seperti orang invalid, hanya agar Sehun bertahan bersamanya.

Kelumpuhan ini adalah satu-satunya pengikatnya dengan Sehun, dan Irene rela kesulitan seperti ini, hanya bisa berjalan ketika dia berada di dalam rumah dan hanya di depan orang-orang yang dipercayanya, semua demi memiliki Sehun.

Dia meremas kedua jemarinya kuat-kuat.

 _Sebentar lagi_. Desahnya dalam hati.

Dia hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi dan Sehun akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Dia akan menjadi istri Sehun dan lelaki itu tidak akan punya alasan untuk tidak memperhatikannya.

* * *

Butik itu cukup ramai, milik seorang desainer baju pernikahan yang sangat terkenal.

Pegawai Irene mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki butik itu. Irene sudah membuat janji dengan Joshua, sang perancang sekaligus pemilik butik itu.

"Hai cantik."

Joshua langsung menyapanya ketika pegawainya mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki ruangan Joshua.

Irene memberikan isyarat kepada pegawainya untuk menunggunya di luar.

"Hai Joshua, kau sudah menerima pesanku untuk deskripsi gaun pengantinku?"

"Sudah sayang." Joshua mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sungguh deskripsi yang sangat spesfik, kau ingin gaunmu bertaburan dengan kristal yang mahal dan berkilauan ya? Untung saja tunanganmu kaya. Jadi kau bisa meminta gaun  
apapapun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mengukur dulu badanmu ya, baru aku terapkan ke beberapa desain dan nanti kau tinggal memilih yang mana."

Joshua melirik ke arah pintu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tunanganmu yang tampan itu tidak mengantarmu?"

"Dia sibuk." Gumam Irene.

"Aku ingin gaun ini yang terbaik, Joshua. Harus yang paling indah dan paling cantik. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang pertama dan satu-satunya untukku."

"Tentu saja sayang." Joshua terkekeh, lalu menyuruh pegawainya untuk mengukur badan Irene.

Tentu saja mereka kesulitan karena Irene berada di kursi roda dan tidak bisa berdiri. Irene sendiri merasa gemas karena sebenarnya dia bisa berdiri, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, karena semua sandiwaranya bisa ketahuan.

"Mungkin kita harus mengukur tubuhmu kalau Sehun sudah bisa datang bersamamu, sayang."

Joshua menatap Irene dengan menyesal, dia juga laki-laki tapi tubuhnya ramping dan gemulai jadi dia tidak bisa membantu Irene supaya punya tumpuan untuk berdiri. Sementara itu kebanyakan pegawainya adalah perempuan.

"Jadi Sehun bisa membantumu untuk berdiri."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Sebuah suara yang maskulin dan begitu dalam muncul dari pintu, membuat Irene dan Joshua menoleh bersamaan.

Di pintu itu berdiri seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan. Darah Korea sudah jelas mendominasi penampilannya, lelaki itu tinggi, sempurna dengan rambut cokelat gelap, dan setelan tiga potong yang dijahit sempurna, menempel ketat dan seksi ke tubuhnya.

Joshua lah yang kemudian memecah suasana, dia berteriak kegirangan dan hampir melompat mendekati lelaki itu.

"Oh Ya Ampun! Kai, kau sudah pulang dari Paris?"

* * *

Lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum tenang, tampak sedikit geli menghadapi kehebohan Joshua yang menyambutnya.

Dia melirik ke arah Irene dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan ke arah Irene, membuat Irene menyadari bahwa dia telah terpesona kepada lelaki itu.

Memang Sehun tampan dan tetap nomor satu baginya, tetapi Sehun sangat jarang tersenyum, sedangkan lelaki ini, dia begitu murah senyum dan tampak sangat tulus secerah matahari.

"Sepertinya kau dan nona ini menghadapi masalah. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Joshua melirik Irene, masih tersenyum lebar.

"Ini Kai, dia adalah salah satu investor butik dan salon kami. Kau tidak keberatan Irene kalau Kai membantumu?"

Siapa yang tidak keberatan kalau dibantu berdiri oleh lelaki setampan itu?

Irene berpikir bahwa kadang-kadang berpura-pura lumpuh ada untungnya juga.

"Irene ingin membuat gaun pernikahan yang indah, Kai. Kami sedang akan mengukur gaunnya."

Kai melemparkan pandangan dalam ke arah Irene.

"Sayang sekali kau sudah akan menikah, aku iri kepada lelaki beruntung itu." Gumamnya penuh arti membuat pipi Irene merona.

Joshua menepuk pundak Kai sambil tertawa.

"Jangan merayu Irene, Kai. Dia sudah punya tunangan dan akan menikah, mungkin kau bisa mengalihkan sasaranmu kepada gadis lain."

Kai tampak tidak mempedulikan perkataan Joshua, dia masih memandang tajam ke arah Irene. Ia lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya lembut.

"Aku akan membantumu berdiri, maaf ya." Bisiknya lembut di dekat telinga Irene.

"Sini, letakkan tanganmu di pundakku."

Irene merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras, aroma maskulin itu langsung melingkupinya, membuatnya bergetar.

Dengan tangannya yang kuat, Kai menarik Irene berdiri, lalu menopang pinggangnya.

Tangan Irene berpegangan erat ke pundak Kai, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sana, sementara itu dia berakting sekuat tenaga untuk melemaskan kakinya, menumpukan beban tubuhnya di pundak Kai.

"Nah tunggu sebentar, kami akan mengukurnya."

Para pegawai Joshua mulai mengukur. Proses itu cukup singkat. Dan kemudian setelah Joshua selesai, Kai mendudukkan Irene lagi di kursi rodanya dengan lembut.

Lelaki itu menyelipkan kartu namanya yang bernuansa hitam dan keemasan di jemari Irene.

"Hubungi aku, kapanpun itu. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuang semua urusanku demi dirimu." Bisiknya pelan, lalu berdiri tegak, mengatakan sesuatu tentang pekerjaan kepada Joshua, kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Irene masih menggenggam erat-erat kartu nama di tangannya itu dengan terpesona.

* * *

Siang itu Luhan sedang berjalan ke minimarket di ujung jalan dari apartemennya ketika dia melihat Sehan di dalam minimarket yang ia tuju. Lelaki itu sedang membeli rokok, dan langsung menoleh ketika pintu terbuka lalu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Luhan.

"Hai kita bertemu lagi."

Luhan tersenyum menatap wajah yang sama persis dengan Sehun namun dalam versi yang berbeda ini.

"Halo Sehan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku membeli rokok." Sehan tergelak.

Luhan melirik ke arah cafe di ujung jalan, bukankah di sana juga ada rokok? Kenapa Sehan malahan berkeliaran di tempat ini?

"Kau mau membeli apa?"

"Hanya beberapa bahan makanan." Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju rak-rak tempat penjualan mie instant.

Dia mengira Sehan akan pergi dari supermarket itu setelah mendapatkan rokoknya, tetapi rupanya tidak, lelaki itu mengikutinya.

"Setelah ini, maukah kau jalan denganku? Kita bisa duduk, minum bersama, dan mengobrol."

Luhan mengernyit, Sehan tidak sedang berusaha mendekatinya bukan? Karena Luhan sama sekali tidak melihat ada hal yang lebih dari pertemanan di mata Sehan.

"Kita bisa berbicara di cafe." Gumam Luhan akhirnya, memilih tempat yang paling aman.

"Jangan di cafe." Sehan langsung menyela. "Sehun akan membunuhku."

"Apa?"

Sehan mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau kau belum sadar, Sehun kan sudah mengincarmu untuk menjadi miliknya, dan kalau sampai dia tahu aku mendekatimu, dia akan membunuhku."

Namun setelah itu Sehan tergelak. "Meskipun rasanya pasti menyenangkan untuk membuat Sehun jengkel dan memancing kemarahannya keluar."

"Apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehan dengan bingung, ada apa di antara dua saudara ini? Kenapa mereka tampak tidak akur?

"Aku tahu Sehun sedang mengejarmu, dan biasanya kalau dia mengejar seseorang dia akan melakukannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan aku tertarik kepadamu karena tidak pernah sebelumnya Sehun bertindak begitu intens pada seorang perempuan." Sehan mengedipkan matanya menggoda.

"Kau pasti perempuan yang istimewa, jadi maukah kau melewatkan sedikit waktumu untuk makan siang denganku, dan mungkin kita bisa berbagi cerita. Aku ingin lebih mengenal calon kakak iparku dan kau mungkin bisa tahu kisah-kisah tentang Sehun yang hanya kami yang tahu, seperti kisah masa kecil kami misalnya."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Apdeeettt gaes!

Gue tau ini pendek dan sori karena buat kalian nunggu lama. Tapi gue bener bener sibuk banget tahun kemaren, dan baru bisa apdet ini ff sekarang. Dan gak luput dari **park hye cha** yang maksa banget buat ini lanjut :3. Tapi gue usahain mulai sekarang bakal sering apdet ff gue ya gaes. Gue ingetin sekali lagi ya gaes, ff ini rated T, jadi buat yang berharap ada NC sori banget gak bisa menuhin permintaannya mengingat ini ff remake, bukan karya gue sendiri. Tapi kalian masih bisa baca ff gue yang lain kok, yang ratednya M,wkwk /promo/. Makasehh..

 **Big Thanks to:**

almurfa, DEERHUN794, park hye cha, Arifahohse, Angel Deer, Seravin509, chenma, sehundoyansodokluhan, Bambi, gitaaorgee, OhXiSeLu, misslah, Guest, lululovehunnie, Kim124, Skyeilysma, Sehunnissa, sehunbubble, auliaMRQ, DBSJYJ, noVi, ichaadyah, oktafernanda666, deerbee, nunurachma, Sofia Hana, xihun77, Wenxiuli12, whirlbambi, Laharnshi, Sarrah Hunhan, park rara, Hannie, chanyeolsehun72, KimaSL, ParkHyunwa, KimaHunhan, & Itsuka Sehunie.


	7. Chapter 7

**You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Remake by Santhy Agatha's Novel**  
 **with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

* * *

 _ **Previous Chap:**_

 _Siang itu Luhan sedang berjalan ke minimarket di ujung jalan dari apartemennya ketika dia melihat Sehan di dalam minimarket yang ia tuju. Lelaki itu sedang membeli rokok, dan langsung menoleh ketika pintu terbuka lalu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Luhan._

" _Hai kita bertemu lagi."_

 _Luhan tersenyum menatap wajah yang sama persis dengan Sehun namun dalam versi yang berbeda ini._

" _Halo Sehan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

" _Aku membeli rokok." Sehan tergelak._

 _Luhan melirik ke arah cafe di ujung jalan, bukankah di sana juga ada rokok? Kenapa Sehan malahan berkeliaran di tempat ini?_

" _Kau mau membeli apa?"_

" _Hanya beberapa bahan makanan." Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju rak-rak tempat penjualan mie instant._

 _Dia mengira Sehan akan pergi dari supermarket itu setelah mendapatkan rokoknya, tetapi rupanya tidak, lelaki itu mengikutinya._

" _Setelah ini, maukah kau jalan denganku? Kita bisa duduk, minum bersama, dan mengobrol."_

 _Luhan mengernyit, Sehan tidak sedang berusaha mendekatinya bukan? Karena Luhan sama sekali tidak melihat ada hal yang lebih dari pertemanan di mata Sehan._

" _Kita bisa berbicara di cafe." Gumam Luhan akhirnya, memilih tempat yang paling aman._

" _Jangan di cafe." Sehan langsung menyela. "Sehun akan membunuhku."_

" _Apa?"_

 _Sehan mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau kau belum sadar, Sehun kan sudah mengincarmu untuk menjadi miliknya, dan kalau sampai dia tahu aku mendekatimu, dia akan membunuhku."_

 _Namun setelah itu Sehan tergelak. "Meskipun rasanya pasti menyenangkan untuk membuat Sehun jengkel dan memancing kemarahannya keluar."_

" _Apa?"_

 _Luhan menatap Sehan dengan bingung, ada apa di antara dua saudara ini? Kenapa mereka tampak tidak akur?_

" _Aku tahu Sehun sedang mengejarmu, dan biasanya kalau dia mengejar seseorang dia akan melakukannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan aku tertarik kepadamu karena tidak pernah sebelumnya Sehun bertindak begitu intens pada seorang perempuan." Sehan mengedipkan matanya menggoda._

" _Kau pasti perempuan yang istimewa, jadi maukah kau melewatkan sedikit waktumu untuk makan siang denganku, dan mungkin kita bisa berbagi cerita. Aku ingin lebih mengenal calon kakak iparku dan kau mungkin bisa tahu kisah-kisah tentang Sehun yang hanya kami yang tahu, seperti kisah masa kecil kami misalnya."_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"Luhan merenung, rasanya tidak ada ruginya kalau dia menerima ajakan makan siang Sehan, meski tampaknya selalu bersikap sesukanya, Sehan tampak baik hati. Lagipula dari siapa lagi dia bisa lebih mengenal Sehun kalau bukan dari orang terdekatnya, saudara kembarnya?

* * *

Tempat yang dipilih Sehan adalah rumah makan sederhana di belokan perempatan, yang bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari apartemen Luhan. Kompleks apartemennya adalah kompleks perkantoran yang menjadi satu dengan kompleks perbelanjaan, karena itulah suasana cukup ramai di waktu makan siang itu.

Luhan memesan kue-kue kecil yang tampak menarik berada di etalase ditemani oleh _lemon squash_ yang menyegarkan. Sementara Sehan memesan seporsi besar nasi goreng dan langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Aku lapar." Sehan tertawa melihat senyum geli Luhan ketika melihatnya makan dengan begitu lahap.

"Kau bisa makan di Garden Cafe, bukankah itu milikmu juga?"

Dari cerita Sehun dulu, dia mengatakan bahwa Garden Cafe adalah warisan dari orangtua mereka beserta perusahaan lain-lain. Jadi Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa perusahaan itu pasti dimiliki Sehun dan Sehan bersama.

Luhan entah kenapa merasa bisa mudah akrab dengan Sehan. Tidak seperti Sehun yang lembut, tenang dan menyimpan aura misterius di dalam dirinya, Sehan lebih ceria, mudah tertawa dan menguarkan aura yang cerah. Sama seperti ketika bersama Sehun, beberapa perempuan banyak yang tidak mampu menahan diri untuk menoleh dua kali sambil mengagumi ketampanan Sehan.

"Garden Cafe bukan milikku." Sehan menelan suapan terakhirnya dan meneguk sodanya dengan bahagia. "Semuanya  
sudah menjadi milik Sehun."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sehan tertawa.

"Ayah kami mewariskan semuanya kepada kami berdua, tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau melanjutkan usaha ayah kami sebagai bisnisman. Aku tidak mau leherku tercekik dasi dan badanku gatal karena kepanasan seharian harus memakai jas yang kaku itu. Karena itulah, begitu Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tanggung jawab, aku meminta pencairan seluruh bagianku di warisan ayah dan melepaskan seluruh kepemilikanku di semua perusahaan ayah."

Sehan mengangkat bahu. "Jadi Sehun membantuku, mengambil alih seluruh perusahaan atas namanya dan mencairkan uangku dalam bentuk dana di bank. Untuk selanjutnya seluruh perusahaan itu tidak ada urusannya lagi denganku, termasuk cafe itu."

Termasuk cafe itu? Luhan merenung.

Sehun mengatakan bahwa warisan utama ayah mereka adalah cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain. Tapi dari nada bicara Sehan, seperti juga yang dikatakan Albert, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih besar di sini entah apa.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?" Sehan dengan cepat membaca ekspresi Luhan.

"Apakah Sehun mengatakan bahwa warisan orang tua kami hanya cafe itu?"

Luhan mengangguk menatap Sehan bingung ketika lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh Astaga! Dasar Sehun, mungkin dia takut kau lari terbirit-birit ketakutan ketika tahu bahwa dia sangat kaya dan berkuasa. Luhan, perlu kau tahu, Garden Cafe itu hanyalah setitik kecil dari warisan ayah kami. Di luar itu, Sehun memimpin jaringan besar bisnis kuliner dan perhotelan serta resor-resor mewah di semua lokasi strategis yang tersebar hampir di seluruh negara ini."

Sehan mengangkat bahu.

"Dari warisan yang dicairkan Sehun dalam bentuk uang untukku, sebagai ganti penyerahan hak kepemilikan perusahaan saja aku sudah bisa hidup mewah seumur hidupku tanpa harus memikirkan bekerja." Senyumnya melebar.

"Bayangkan apa yang dimiliki Sehun, sejak memegang perusahaan itu, dia telah mengembangkannya dengan kejeniusannya dan nilai seluruh perusahaan itu sudah menjadi berkali-kali lipat."

Luhan ternganga, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka informasi ini.

Sehun...

Sehun yang dikenalnya itu ternyata adalah seorang miliarder kaya?

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa gugup. Selama ini dia mau menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun karena mereka sama. Sama-sama orang biasa, yang menjalani hidup dengan biasa pula. Tetapi Luhan tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sehun adalah bisnisman jenius dengan kehidupan yang kompleks dan kekayaan yang terdengar menakutkan.

Luhan masih mengernyit, menyisakan satu pertanyaan di benaknya.

Kenapa Sehun seolah menutupi keadaannya? Apakah dia takut bahwa Luhan adalah perempuan gila harta? Yang hanya ingin mengincar hartanya?

"Mungkin kau lihat hubunganku dengan Sehun tidak begitu baik." Sehan bergumam lagi, tidak menyadari pikiran  
kalut yang berkecamuk di benak Luhan.

"Kami sebenarnya saling menyayangi, hanya saja kadangkala aku merasa bahwa Sehun menyimpan kemarahan kepadaku."

"Kemarahan?"

"Ya. Dia baik kepadaku, selalu ada setiap aku membutuhkan selayaknya seorang kakak. Tetapi ada kalanya aku merasakan dia marah kepadaku, tetapi menyimpannya dalam-dalam."

"Kenapa Sehun menyimpan kemarahan kepadamu?"

"Karena aku menolak tanggung jawab atas perusahaan itu dengan egois." Sehan tersenyum malu. "Mau bagaimana lagi, perusahaan itu bukanlah impianku, aku seorang seniman, aku memiliki hasrat yang mendalam sebagai pelukis. Jadi aku mengusulkan kepada Sehun supaya menjual saja seluruh perusahaan kami dan kemudian mengambil mimpi kami masing-masing."

"Sehun menolaknya." Gumam Luhan.

"Ya tentu saja Sehun menolaknya, kakakku itu terlalu senang memikul tanggung jawab. Dia saat itu bersekolah untuk menjadi koki profesional sesuai impiannya, dan dengan bodohnya dia meninggalkannya, demi memikul tanggung jawab di perusahaan itu. Dia menjalaninya dengan kesadaran tentu saja, tetapi tetap saja aku merasa dia marah kepadaku." Sehan  
mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin dia melihat betapa bahagianya aku karena meninggalkan tanggung jawabku dan memilih mengejar mimpiku, mungkin dia berandai-andai seandainya saja dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

"Tetapi Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa." Luhan memahami bagaimana kepribadian Sehun, lelaki itu tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"Ya, dia tidak pernah bisa, karena itulah jauh di dalam dirinya ada kemarahan. Kemarahan karena dia yang harus memikul seluruh beban dan tanggung jawab."

Mata Sehan tampak melembut. "Salah satu kelemahan Sehun adalah ketika dia dihadapkan pada posisi di mana dia harus bertanggung jawab, dia pasti akan mengambilnya tanpa ampun dan kemudian merusak dirinya sendiri."

* * *

Luhan sedang duduk di sofa di dalam apartemennya masih memikirkan kata-kata Sehan tadi.

Setelah makan siang Sehan harus langsung pergi karena ada janji dengan salah seorang temannya, jadi mereka berpisah, setelah Sehan sempat meminta nomor ponselnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Luhan meliriknya dan mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Baekhyun di sana.

"Kenapa Baek, bukankah naskah terakhirnya sudah aku serahkan kepadamu?"

"Hei tidak bolehkah aku menelepon sahabatku dan tidak membahas masalah pekerjaan?"

Baekhyun tertawa di seberang sana. "Aku ada di dekat-dekat sini, aku mau mampir ke sana."

Setengah jam kemudian, Baekhyun sudah ada di dalam apartemennya. Dia membawa dvd terbaru dan dua cup besar popcorn, itu adalah DVD komedi romantis yang dibintangi Adam Sandler dan Jennifer Aniston. Mereka duduk di sofa itu, dan terpesona dengan kisahnya yang lucu dan romantis. Dan ketika film itu selesai dengan ending yang manis dan membahagiakan, tiba-tiba saja Luhan mengingat Sehun dan bergumam,

"Pemilik café itu..."

Baekhyun langsung menatapnya dengan tertarik. "Hmmm, Sehun? Aku masih penasaran dengan wajahnya, mengingat  
saudara kembarnya luar biasa tampannya, aku yakin dia pasti tak kalah tampan."

Luhan sudah bercerita kepada Baekhyun tentang kedekatannya dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun mendorongnya dengan  
penuh semangat untuk mencoba membuka hatinya. Kalaupun tidak berhasil, toh Luhan sudah mencoba menyembuhkan luka  
lamanya, kata Baekhyun waktu itu.

"Yah." Luhan mengangguk. "Dia ternyata seorang miliarder?"

"Apa?" Kali ini Baekhyun hampir terlonjak dari duduknya. "Dan kau tahu itu bukan dari dirinya sepertinya?"

"Ya. Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku, dia bilang dia memiliki cafe itu dan yang lain-lain. Aku bingung kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Apakah dia tidak percaya kepadaku atau dia hanyalah orang kaya yang paranoid mendekati perempuan karena takut perempuan itu akan mengincar hartanya?"

"Mungkin Sehun akan menjelaskannya nanti kepadamu, mungkin waktunya belum tepat."

Baekhyun membuka laptopnya dengan bersemangat. "Sejak adanya mesin pencari ini kau hanya perlu memasukkan namanya dan semua berita tentangnya akan keluar. Kalau dia memang seorang miliarder, dia pasti akan muncul di salah satu berita."

Dengan cekatan Baekhyun mengetikkan nama "Sehun" dengan keyword tambahan "Garden Cafe."

Dan sederet berita langsung keluar ketika tombil 'search' ditekan. Berita itu kebanyakan dari kolom bisnis dan keuangan,  
yang memberitakan tentang resort dan hotel-hotel berbintang lima yang tersebar di negara ini. Yang semuanya dimiliki oleh  
seorang miliarder muda bernama "Oh Sehun".

Luhan dan Baekhyun ternganga membaca semua informasi itu. Lalu saling berpandangan dengan takjub.

"Luhan." Baekhyun akhirnya yang bisa bergumam.

"Kalau memilih laki-laki, kau benar-benar tidak tanggung-tanggung."

* * *

Setelah Baekhyun pulang. Luhan memutuskan untuk mandi air panas di bawah pancuran dan bersantai. Naskahnya sudah  
selesai, dan dia bisa tenang sebentar sebelum Baekhyun menyerahkan beberapa koreksian editan yang harus ia revisi.

Dia merasakan nikmatnya mandi air panas yang menyenangkan di tubuhnya dan melemaskan badannya yang lelah. Meskipun benaknya masih bertanya-tanya, tetapi Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

"Kau menemui Luhan bukan?"

Sehun langsung bergumam ketika Sehan membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya. Lalu Sehun langsung melangkah masuk dengan marah ke dalam rumah. Sementara itu Sehan masih memasang wajah santai dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Oh Astaga hyung, apakah kau menyuruh orang untuk mengikutiku?"

"Bukan kamu." Wajah Sehun tampak datar. "Aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengikuti Luhan, dan dia bilang Luhan makan siang bersama saudara kembarku. Apa maksudmu mengajaknya makan siang bersama? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Whoa tunggu... akan kujawab satu-satu."

Tetapi kemudian Sehan mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau menyuruh pengawal untuk mengikuti Luhan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengatakan informasi apapun menyangkut tadi siang." Sehan bersedekap, menantang.

Lama Sehun menatap Sehan dengan pandangan tajam, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang.

"Luhan punya seorang mantan tunangan yang mengejarnya, dan aku sudah membereskannya agar berada di tempat yang jauh dan tidak bisa mengganggu Luhan lagi. Tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, jadi aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengawasi Luhan sementara."

Sehan menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Pastinya bukan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Luhan menemui laki-laki lain selain dirimu bukan?"

Sehun tidak membantah, dia hanya menatap Sehan dengan tajam.

"Sekarang katakan kenapa kau menemui Luhan tadi siang."

"Aku tidak sengaja menemuinya, kami berpapasan di supermarket di ujung jalan."

"Supermarket?" Sehun menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku sedang berada di dekat-dekat situ dan membeli rokok." Gumam Sehan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sehun langsung mencibir. "Rumahmu berada puluhan kilometer dari sana, dan kau membeli rokok di sana di dekat  
apartemen Luhan, kau pasti punya rencana di otakmu."

Sehan tertawa. "Oh astaga hyung, kenapa kau dipenuhi rasa curiga? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja berada di sana dan  
kemudian berpapasan dengan Luhan di dalam supermarket itu. Jadi aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama."

"Dan apa saja yang kau katakan kepadanya selama makan siang itu?"

Sehan tersenyum. "Kalau kau takut aku mengatakan kepadanya tentang Irene, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan  
mengatakan kepadanya."

Sebenarnya itulah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Sehun. Dia takut Luhan mengetahui tentang Irene sebelum dia sempat  
membereskan semuanya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Luhan pasti akan menganggapnya sama seperti Kris, seorang lelaki  
pengkhianat yang tega mengkhianati perempuan yang menjadi tunangannya. Luhan pasti akan benci setengah mati kepadanya kalau sampai dia tahu.

"Dan kalau kau sampai tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya Sehan. Meskipun kau adalah  
adikku, aku tidak akan segan-segan."

"Aku takut." Sehan bergumam mengejek, karena tidak ada satupun ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya, bertentangan  
dengan kata-katanya.

"Hyung, kalau kau tidak memberitahukan tentang Irene, cepat atau lambat Luhan pasti tahu. Dia sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah miliarder kaya, dan kau terkenal. Berita tentang pertunanganmu yang diselenggarakan dengan begitu mewah waktu itu pasti ada, terselip di salah satu berita di internet."

"Kau memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa aku seorang miliarder?" suara Sehun meninggi, dia tampak benar-benar  
marah sekarang.

Sehan memundurkan langkahnya, menjauhi Sehun yang kali ini tampak benar-benar berbahaya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia tidak tahu, kukira kau sudah mengatakan kepadanya, Lagipula kenapa kau merahasiakan statusmu kepadanya? Kenapa kau tidak mau dia tahu bahwa kau kaya raya? Apakah kau tidak percaya kepadanya?"

"Bukan karena itu!" Sehun berteriak. "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, karena kalau sampai dia tahu aku kaya, dia akan mudah mencari informasi tentangku. Dan dia bisa menemukan info tentang Irene sebelum aku bisa membereskan semuanya!"

Sehan tertegun mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang terakhir. "Membereskan Irene? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sehun menatap adiknya dengan dingin."Kau telah merusak seluruh rencanaku, dan kali ini aku masih memaafkanmu karena kau adalah adikku. Tetapi ingat ini Sehan, jangan pernah mencoba main-main sedikitpun dengan Luhan. Dia milikku, kau dengar itu? Dia milikku, dan aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang mencoba mencurinya dariku."

Setelah mengucapkan ancamannya, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan rumah Sehan dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya. Sementara itu Sehan menatap kepergian Sehun dengan senyum simpul. Dia tahu bahwa Sehun tidak akan semarah itu kepadanya, dia tahu bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya kakaknya itu menyayanginya.

Sehan sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik kepada Luhan, mungkin dia suka, tetapi Luhan jelas bukan tipenya. Sehan sengaja berpura-pura tertarik kepada Luhan hanya agar Sehun tergerak untuk mengejar Luhan lalu berusaha melepaskan diri  
dari Irene.

Sudah sejak awal Sehan tidak suka dengan Irene, perempuan itu dulu pernah mengejarnya, lalu entah kenapa dia kemudian mengejar Sehun dan berhasil memilikinya. Sehan merasa muak membayangkan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Irene kepada kakaknya, dan kemudian merasa benci ketika tahu kakaknya terjebak ke dalam pertunangan itu, yang hanya disebabkan oleh rasa tanggung jawab.

Selama ini kakaknya hanya pasrah, dikalahkan oleh sikapnya yang begitu bertanggung jawab. Dan Sehan harus bisa melepaskan kakaknya dari pertunangan yang dia yakini akan menghancurkan hidup Sehun.

Luhan adalah kesempatan terbaik Sehun untuk melepaskan diri dan meraih apa yang diimpikannya. Tetapi Sehun terlalu  
lambat dan penuh pertimbangan hingga Sehan takut semua akan terlambat. Jadi Sehan mendorongnya, dengan berpura-pura menyukai Luhan juga, lalu mengajak Sehun bersaing untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

Rencananya berhasil.

Sehun sekarang mengejar Luhan dengan kekuatan penuh. Sekarang Sehan hanya bisa berdoa, apapun rencana kakaknya untuk menyingkirkan Irene dari kehidupannya, semoga rencana itu berhasil.

* * *

" _ **Kau membuka pagiku dan juga menutup malamku,**_ **  
** _ **Sesederhana itulah aku menginginkanmu."**_

* * *

Ketika ponselnya berbunyi lagi, hampir jam sepuluh malam, Luhan yang sudah berada dalam posisi meringkuk di ranjang dan bersiap tidur mengernyit. Dia sedang tidak enakmbadan, hari ini adalah hari pertama dia datang bulan dan dia selalu sedikit merasakan nyeri di perut bawahnya ketika sedang haid.

Diangkatnya telepon itu,

"Halo?"

"Luhan?" suara Sehun yang dalam terdengar dari seberang  
sana. "Kenapa kau tidak datang kemari?"

"Oh... maaf Sehun."

Dia lupa kalau sudah berjanji untuk ke cafe malam ini. "Aku... aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit?" suara Sehun terdengar cemas. "Kau sakit apa?"

"Eh tidak..." Luhan bingung, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskannya kepada Sehun.

"Aku antar ke dokter ya?"

"Eh tidak usah..." Luhan menelan ludahnya. "Ini sakit perempuan.."

"Sakit perempuan?" Dari suaranya Luhan bisa membayangkan Sehun mengernyit di sana.

"Itu.. sakit perempuan setiap bulan."

Hening. Tampak Sehun berusaha menelaah kata-kata Luhan, tetapi kemudian dia sadar.

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa geli karena sekarang Sehun yang salah tingkah.

"Maaf ya. Biasanya ini hanya berlangsung di hari pertama kok, mungkin kita bisa bertemu besok."

Hening, lalu Sehun bergumam. "Aku ke sana ya?"

"Jangan, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku akan kesana." Sehun bergumam dengan nada keras kepala, lalu menutup telepon.

* * *

Ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka, Sehun berdiri di sana sambil membawa kantong kertas makanan dari cafenya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah, memundurkan langkahnya dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Sakit begini hanya bisa disembuhkan kalau berbaring."

"Kalau begitu duduklah berselonjor di sofa." Sehun mendahului Luhan duduk di sofa, dan menunggu Luhan datang. Dia  
mengambil bantal kecil dan meletakkan di pangkuannya.

"Sini, berbaringlah di sini."

Sejenak Luhan ragu, tetapi senyuman Sehun tampak begitu menenangkan, dan perutnya sakit. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa  
di sini untuk mengeluh.

Sambil menghela napas panjang dia duduk di sofa, Sehun langsung menariknya, menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan supaya kepalanya berbaring di bantal di pangkuannya. Rasanya begitu nyaman, meringkuk di pangkuan Sehun dengan jemari ramping lelaki itu mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Sudah makan tadi?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak selera makan."

"Aku bawakan kentang goreng dan sosis dari cafe kalau kau lapar malam-malam." Jemari Sehun membelai rambutnya  
lembut, membuat Luhan mengantuk.

"Terima kasih, Sehun." suara Luhan melemah, dia menguap.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menungguimu di sini."

"Terima kasih ya." Luhan mengulangi ucapan terimakasihnya, lalu menutup matanya, merasakan damai yang menenangkan. Dia memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Sehun duduk di sana, mengamati Luhan yang terbaring di pangkuannya. Hasratnya untuk memiliki perempuan ini begitu besar, tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya pada perempuan manapun. Perempuan ini adalah hasratnya. Dan setiap kali pula Sehun rela melepaskan apa yang menjadi hasratnya, demi keharusan untuk memikul sebuah tanggung jawab.

Kali ini itu tidak akan terjadi. Sehun akan mempertahankan Luhan di sampingnya. Lelaki itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Luhan yang telelap dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

* * *

Luhan bangun di pagi hari dengan badan segar, dia membuka matanya dan menatap ruangan yang temaram. Masih sangat pagi sepertinya di luar, meskipun sinar matahari sudah menembus dengan malu-malu melalui gorden jendela.

Sejenak dia merasa bingung, kenapa dia tidur di ruang tamu. Tetapi dia lalu sadar.

Sehun...

Dengan gerakan pelan, Luhan melihat ke atas dan menyadari bahwa kepalanya ada di atas bantal kecil di pangkuan Sehun.

Lelaki itu tertidur pulas sambil terduduk, tubuhnya menyandar ke sofa dan kelihatannya sangat lelap. Luhan bergerak perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan Sehun. Tetapi rupanya Sehun terbiasa waspada ketika tidur karena dia langsung membuka matanya.

Mereka bertatapan, di pagi yang temaram dan udara dingin yang menguar sejuk dari jendela. Lalu Sehun tersenyum  
lembut.

"Selamat pagi."

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa malu. Lelaki itu baru bangun dari tidurnya dan tetap terlihat sempurna, sedangkan penampilannya sekarang pasti sudah amburadul.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sakit perutmu?"

"Sudah mendingan."

Dengan gerakan canggung, Luhan duduk dan menjauh dari Sehun, menyadari bahwa semalaman mereka sudah tidur bersama.

"Izinkan aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Sehun melirik ke arah kantong kertas makanan yang dibawanya dari  
cafe yang tidak tersentuh. "Mungkin makanan ini masih bisa diselamatkan."

Sehun kelihatan tidak canggung sama sekali, seolah-olah tempatnya memang di sini. Dia meraih kantong kertas itu, setengah bersenandung melangkah ke dapur Luhan, dan memasak.

Luhan sejenak termangu, menatap Sehun yang tampak begitu luwes dan santai memasak di dapur, lelaki itu tampak menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa tersentuh. Lelaki ini ingin menjadi koki, tetapi dia meninggalkan impiannya demi rasa  
tanggung jawabnya, dia pasti merasakan perasaan hampa di dalam dirinya. Luhan sendiri tidak akan bisa membayangkan  
kalau dia tidak boleh menulis lagi.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu ya." Gumam Luhan pelan dari sofa.

Sehun yang sedang memasak omelet beraroma harum dari bahan-bahan yang dia temukan di kulkas Luhan, menoleh dan tersenyum lembut,

"Silahkan. Ketika kau kembali, makanan sudah siap."

* * *

Dan Sehun memang benar. Ketika dia selesai mandi, dapur itu beraroma harum dengan telur dan ham yang sudah digoreng, serta aroma kopi yang menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"Makanlah."

Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya."Sarapan spesial dari koki paling tampan di dunia." Gumamnya menggoda.

Luhan terkekeh geli, dan Sehun meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke kamar mandi. Ketika kembali rambut Sehun basah dan dia tampak segar. Luhan sudah menyeruput kopinya dan mencicipi sedikit omelet yang luar biasa enaknya itu.

"Suka?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

Dia duduk di seberang Luhan di meja makan itu lalu menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepul panas.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah memakan omelet yang begitu enaknya. Omelet buatanmu memang lezat." Gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Tatapan Sehun di atas cangkir kopinya tampak begitu intens. "Kalau kau menikah denganku, aku berjanji akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu setiap pagi."

Hampir saja Luhan tersedak omeletnya, dia mendongak dan menatap Sehun terkejut.

"Apa?"

Sehun terkekeh dan barulah Luhan sadar bahwa Sehun sedang menggodanya. Pipinya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Tidak lucu, tahu." Gumamnya sambil cemberut.

Sehun masih terkekeh, tetapi matanya bersinar dengan serius.

"Aku tidak sedang melucu Luhan, bayangan itu ada di benakku. Kau dan aku menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras akibat katakata Sehun. "Bukankah masih terlalu dini membicarakan ini?"

"Ya." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak membantah kata-kata Luhan. "Tetapi aku tahu apa yang kurasakan, perasaan nyaman yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya kepada siapapun. Aku bisa saja duduk di sini berdua denganmu, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tidak merasa bosan."

Lelaki itu menyentuh jemari Luhan dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya sungguh-sungguh. "Beginilah yang kubayangkan akan kulalui bersama istriku nanti. Dudukbersama setiap pagi, mengawali hari dengan bahagia, lalu berpelukan ketika malam tiba."

Kata-kata Sehun terdengar luar biasa indah sehingga Luhan terpesona. Dia membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Sehun  
dan menghela napas panjang.

"Tetapi kau tidak jujur kepadaku. Sehan berkata bahwa perusahaanmu tidak hanya mencakup cafe itu dan lain-lain. Kenapa Sehun? Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku? Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku mungkin hanya mengincar hartamu?"

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa terhina. "Kalau kau memang berpikir seperti itu, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak butuh hartamu. Aku bahkan bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri dan tidak perlu bergantung pada seorang lelaki hanya untuk menghidupiku."

"Aku tahu kau orang yang mandiri Luhan, aku tahu kau tidak mengincar harta dan kekayaan." Sehun menggenggam erat  
jemari Luhan, mencegah ketika Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku merahasiakannya karena takut kau merasa canggung dan lari dariku. Aku hanya ingin kau memandangku sebagai pria  
biasa, bukan sebagai seorang miliarder yang berkuasa."

Luhan tercenung, menerima betapa benarnya kata-kata Sehun. Kalau dari awal Sehun mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat kaya, mungkin Luhan akan merasa ngeri dan tidak akan memberi kesempatan kepada mereka untuk lebih dekat.

Kedekatan ini sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Ada suatu ikatan yang sangat erat di antara mereka, membuat dunia mereka saling tarik menarik. Dan bahkan Luhan bisa membayangkan kata-kata Sehun itu, mereka bersama-sama di pagi hari, memulai hari dengan bahagia dan berakhir di pelukan satu sama lain.

"Apakah kita akan berakhir di sana? Di impianmu tentang hidup bahagia selama-lamanya?" tanya Luhan lemah.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja Luhan, _Happy Ending_ , seperti akhir dari setiap novel romantismu."

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

Sehun bertanya cepat ketika Kai memasuki ruangannya.

Kai memang sangat tampan, dia adalah sahabat Sehun ketika kuliah di luar negeri sebagai koki. Dan Kai adalah koki handal yang kemudian mengembangkan bisnis hiburan mencakup salon, butik, dan bakery serta rumah makan yang kebanyakan dibangunnya bekerjasama dengan Sehun.

"Dia terpesona kepadaku tentu saja." Kai terkekeh.

"Tetapi belum cukup untuk membuatnya berani mengambil keputusan untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu."

"Kau sudah melakukan semua yang kukatakan kepadamu bukan?"

"Tentu saja, dengan sempurna. Aku mengunjunginya ke rumahnya, membawakan bunga lily kesukaannya, dia terkejut karena aku bisa mengetahui kesukaannya. Lalu aku menceritakan tentang kucing, seperti yang kau informasikan bahwa Irene sangat menyukai kucing dan punya puluhan kucing di rumahnya. Dan sekali lagi dia terperangah karena aku mempunyai banyak sekali kesamaan dengan dirinya. Semuanya sempurna mulai dari makan malam, sikap lembut dan perhatian seratus persen. Aku yakin hatinya sudah berpaling, hanya saja belum ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan penting itu. Seperti yang kau katakan, kau ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa mengkhianatimu bukan?"

Kai menatap Sehun tajam. "Dia tidak menolak ketika aku menciumnya semalam."

Sebuah bukti. Sebuah kenyataan akan pengkhianatan. Sehun sudah menduga bahwa Irene tidak akan mampu bertahan. Perempuan itu mengatakan sangat mencintainya. Tetapi kalau dia sungguh mencintai, dalam keadaan apapun cinta tidak akan semudah itu tergoda untuk berkhianat.

Mungkin sejak awal Irene tidak mencintainya, mungkin perempuan itu hanyalah terobsesi untuk memilikinya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin ini saatnya aku bertemu dengan Irene."

* * *

Ketika Sehun datang, Irene sangatlah gugup. Sehun sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung. Dan Irene sudah terlalu sering  
menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kai hingga sampai di titik dia sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah Sehun akan datang atau tidak.

Tetapi pernikahan mereka sudah dekat, pernikahan itu adalah puncak impian Irene untuk bisa memiliki Sehun pada akhirnya, dan dia tidak akan mundur. Irene hanya berharap dia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Kai, mereguk seluruh perhatian yang tidak didapatkannya dari Sehun sebelumnya, dan semoga saja Sehun tidak akan tahu tentang perselingkuhannya sehingga pernikahan mereka akan berjalan mulus.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Sehun." Irene memasang wajah merajuk. "Aku sampai berpikir bahwa kau mungkin sudah melupakanku."

"Aku sangat sibuk Irene, kuharap kau mengerti."

Irene mendesah sedih, "Selalu begini Sehun, apakah nanti di kehidupan perkawinan kita juga akan seperti ini? Kau sibuk  
dengan pekerjaanmu dan mengabaikan aku?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Itulah konsekuensi kau menikah denganku, tidak akan berubah meskipun kita menikah. Aku mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar di perusahaan yang tidak mungkin aku abaikan begitu saja. Kalau kau tidak siap menghadapinya kau bisa mundur."

"Apa?" Wajah Irene langsung pucat pasi.

Sementara itu Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang perhatian seperti yang kau inginkan, tidak akan pernah bisa. Kalau kau tidak siap menanggung kesedihan karena tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang suami, kau bisa mundur sekarang Irene agar kau tidak menyesal. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menikahiku, untuk menjadi isteriku."

"Teganya kau!" Irene berteriak dan berurai air mata.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya bukan? Kau sengaja mengabaikanku agar aku merasa tidak kuat dan membatalkan pernikahan ini? Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu bukan? Agar kau tidak perlu memiliki istri yang lumpuh dan cacat sepertiku. Cacat karena kau!"

Perkataan Irene itu membuat wajah Sehun memucat, tetapi dia mengendalikan diri dan berusaha membuat ekspresinya tetap datar.

" _Well_ kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau! Karena aku tetap akan melanjutkan pernikahan ini! Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap akan menjadi suamiku dan aku akan menjadi istrimu!"

* * *

Luhan sedang tidak ada pekerjaan.

Revisian naskah dari editor belum diterimanya. Dia menghabiskan harinya dengan bermain game komputer sampai merasa bosan. Kemudian dia teringat perkataan Baekhyun pada hari itu, ketika mereka mencari data-data tentang Sehun di internet. Bahwa kita tinggal memasukkan sebuah nama saja di mesin pencari, dan kalau orang itu cukup terkenal, maka kita akan menemukan banyak informasi tentangnya.

Luhan teringat, bahwa Sehun selalu tampak tampan di foto-fotonya di setiap kolom berita keuangan dan bisnis yang ada di  
internet. Lelaki itu memang berpenampilan berbeda, dengan jas resmi yang tampak sangat formal.

Dengan iseng, Luhan membuka mesin pencari di internetnya, dan memasukkan nama lengkap Sehun di sana.

Dalam beberapa detik, deretan hasil pencarian muncul. Luhan menelusurinya dengan sangat tertarik. Ada berita tentang merger hotel terbaru milik Sehun, pembukaan restoran bintang lima secara serentak, dan iklan tentang resor-resor mewah di kawasan pariwisata elit di beberapa kota.

Semua berita itu menyebut Sehun sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang jenius dan kompeten.

Lalu mata Luhan tertuju kepada sebuah kolom gosip. Hey, ada kolom gosip di antara semua berita keuangan dan bisnis ini.  
Dengan tertarik Luhan membuka kolom itu. Itu adalah wawancara dan berita tentang profil Sehun, pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses dalam mengembangkan bisnis perusahaannya.

Luhan membacanya dengan sangat tertarik, menelusuri kisah hidup Sehun dalam bentuk tulisan. Ternyata Sehun adalah  
seorang yang cemerlang dalam prestasi pendidikannya, dan juga...

Mata Luhan berkerut pada sebuah berita bahwa Sehun sudah bertunangan dengan kekasih yang dipacarinya selama  
empat tahun. Tunangannya adalah seorang mantan model pro yang berhenti setelah mengalami kecelakaan, bernama Irene.

Jantung Luhan berdebar keras, sebuah kejutan lagi.

Sehun sudah bertunangan?

Dan dari kolom berita itu, dikatakan bahwa tahun ini mereka akan menikah.

 _Dunia seakan runtuh di bawah kaki Luhan._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Sorry ya teman teman semua, gue tau pasti ini ff banyak yang udah lupa soalnya gue terlalu lama buat apdet, gue sadar kok. Tapi apalah daya ini yang baru bisa apdet sekarang u.u , tapi btw buat yang masih nungguin nih ff dengan begitu sabarnya gue bener bener makasi banget, terutama buat Guest yang meskipun dia gak sebut sebut nama tapi tetep jadi orang pertama yang nunggu apdet an gue {sorry gue nya gak tau diri :")}. Dan buat yang galau karena beritanya si mbak gentong hamil anaknya luhan, yang sabar aja yaaa... gue sebagai hunhan hard shipper juga kaget dengur tuh kabar, tapi gue cuman bisa turut berduka cita aja.

Gue bakal usahain selesein semua ff gue secepetnya, kali ini janji!.

So, please review nya jangan lupa yaaaaaa,

Sorry for typo (s)...

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **misslah** **, OhBabyLu, oktafernanda666, Guest, sehunnyaluhan, Skyeilysma, knightwalker314, Arifahohse, KimaSL, almurfa, Neneng402, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, chanyeolsehun72 , hunhania, deerbee, park hye cha, gitaaorgee, Hannie , auliaMRQ , aitaetae13, xiHan.a-oh ,DearLu09, OhXiSeLu ,firdha arafah, hhnism, yhyera , KimaHunHan, 1220, aerislulu6194.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Remake by Santhy Agatha's Novel**  
 **with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

* * *

" _ **Pengorbanan adalah memberi, di dalamnya ada cinta**_ _ **yang menguasai. "**_

* * *

Sehun meninggalkan rumah Irene dengan marah. Marah besar. Berani-beraninya Irene mengancamnya seperti itu, padahal Irene sendiri telah mengkhianatinya bersama Kai. Apakah Irene pikir Sehun tidak akan tahu? Apakah Irene pikir Sehun begitu bodohnya? Dengan kencang dia mengendarai mobilnya, dia butuh bertemu dengan Luhan. Di saat kemarahannya menggelegak seperti ini, hanya Luhan yang bisa menenangkannya.

Ketika sampai di depan cafe, Sehun memarkir mobilnya dengan sembrono. Dia tergesa memasuki cafe itu, hendak mengambil beberapa makanan kecil untuk dibawa ke apartemen Luhan, tadi dia sudah berjanji untuk datang jam sembilan malam ke sana. Tetapi kemudian langkahnya tertegun, melihat ke kursi di bagian sudut, tempat favorit Luhan ketika duduk, dan melihat sosok itu di sana.

 _Luhan? Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah dia masih sakit?_

Sehun melangkah mendekat, kerinduannya meluap. Dia ingin memeluk gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, untuk menenangkan hatinya dari kemarahannya terhadap Irene.

"Luhan, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kita janji bertemu di apartemenmu?"

Luhan mendongak dan Sehun tercekat, tatapan mata Luhan kepadanya penuh kemarahan.

Kemarahan yang dibalut dengan luka.

Seketika itu juga Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah tahu mengenai pertunangannya dengan Irene.

"Kau membohongiku." Suara Luhan bergetar meskipun dia tampak berusaha tegar.

Sehun melirik ke anggur merah yang dibawa Luhan, dan mengernyit. Perempuan itu sudah menghabiskan lebih dari satu gelas.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu, Luhan."

"Tidak!" Luhan menyela dengan keras, lalu tertawa ironis.

"Ironis bukan? Aku meninggalkan tunanganku karena dia berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain, tetapi sekarang aku malah menjadi selingkuhan dari seorang lelaki yang sudah bertunangan."

Matanya menyala penuh kemarahan kepada Sehun.

"Kau sangat kejam, Sehun melakukan ini semua kepadaku."

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Luhan, semua ini tidak seperti yang kau kira."

"Apakah perempuan bernama Irene itu benar-benar tunanganmu?"

Sehun tertegun, lalu memejamkan matanya dengan pedih. "Ya."

Air mata mengalir di mata Luhan, menuruni pipinya. Dia tampak amat sangat terluka.

"Apakah... apakah... kau mencintainya?"

Mata Sehun menajam. "Apakah aku mencintainya? Tidak. Kau pasti bisa merasakan itu, aku jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadamu, tidak mungkin aku mencintainya."

"Apakah pertunangan yang kau lakukan dengan Irene dulu itu berlangsung atas nama cinta?" Luhan bertanya lagi, berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan usapan tangannya.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pedih, tidak mampu berbohong. "Pada mulanya semua atas nama cinta... lalu."

Hati Luhan teriris perih, Sehun sama saja dengan Kris. Lelaki itu dulu menjalin pertunangan mereka atas nama cinta, kemudian mengkhianatinya begitu saja karena perempuan lain.

Oh ya ampun! Teganya Sehun melakukan ini semua kepadanya.

Luhan tidak mau mendengar apapun dari Sehun, semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dia tanggung.

"Cukup!"

Luhan menutup telinganya dengan tangan, tidak mau mendengar apapun yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Sudah cukup, kau memang penjahat! Semua lelaki sama saja! Mereka semua jahat!"

Beberapa mata tampak melirik ke arah mereka, tetapi Luhan tidak peduli. Dia terlalu marah dan sakit untuk peduli, dia beranjak pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan!"

Sehun setengah berdiri, berusaha meraih lengan Luhan dan menahannya. Tetapi Luhan yang sudah begitu marah, meraih gelas anggur yang tinggal setengah dan menuang isinya ke wajah Sehun.

"Pergi saja ke laut dan buang cintamu itu. Aku tidak pernah menerima cinta dari seorang pengkhianat!" Gumamnya marah, tanpa sadar dia menggenggam gelas itu dan melangkah  
pergi secepat kilat.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku di sana, basah oleh anggur yang dituangnya.

"Aduh!" Suara perempuan mengagetkannya, begitupun benturan keras yang dirasakannya.

Luhan mendongak dan terpaku karena merasa bersalah. Dia telah menabrak seorang perempuan karena kalutnya. Dan gelas anggurnya yang basah, yang dipegang di tangannya menempel di gaun putihnya, menimbulkan noda di sana.

"Oh maafkan saya." Perempuan yang menabraknya berucap dengan menyesal.

Luhan mendongakkan kepala dan menatap perempuan itu. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, batin Luhan dalam hati, dia pasti perempuan bahagia yang tidak pernah disakiti oleh laki-laki.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumam Luhan lembut, menyadari bahwa Sehun masih duduk di sana, menatapnya dari kejauhan, tetapi tidak berusaha mendekatinya.

Perempuan cantik itu melirik noda di gaun Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Tapi… Noda di baju anda.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibawa ke laundry, jangan dipikirkan." Luhan menganggukkan kepala kepada perempuan itu, lalu mengucap permisi dan melangkah pergi.

Sebelum pergi dia meletakkan gelas kosong anggur itu di sebuah meja dekat pintu. Airmata mengalir di matanya ketika melirik cafe itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menyeberang menuju apartemennya. Hatinya hancur lebur, kali ini jauh lebih sakit daripada ketika Kris mengkhianatinya. Jauh lebih pedih dan menyakitkan

 _Karena Luhan sadar, bahwa dia sudah mencintai Sehun_ _dengan sangat dalam._

* * *

Albert datang membawakan handuk untuk Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dengan tatapan kosong, menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajah dan rambutnya yang basah oleh anggur.

"Tidak berjalan seperti yang seharusnya ya?"

Sehun termenung pedih. "Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"

Pikiran Sehun bergejolak. Antara kemarahan yang makin menggelegak atas kata-kata Irene kepadanya tadi, bercampur pada kemarahan ke dirinya sendiri karena dia terlalu lambat dan membuat Luhan mengetahui mengenai pertunangan itu sebelum waktunya.

"Aku akan berbuat sesuatu. Nanti." Gumamnya dingin.

Malam itu, Sehun duduk di cafe semalaman, menatap ke arah jendela, ke arah apartemen Luhan.

* * *

Dia masih merenung di apartemennya ketika pintunya diketuk.

"Masuk." Gumamnya tak bersemangat.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Sehan melangkah masuk dengan gaya santainya, dia mengangkat alis melihat Sehun yang tampak begitu murung.

"Tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Sehun melirik Sehan dengan dingin. "Tidak."

Sehan tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sehun.

"Baru kali ini seorang Sehun meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya, karena seorang perempuan." Gumamnya  
ringan, membuat Sehun melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku memang ingin mampir menengokmu, tetapi beberapa pelayan di bawah tampaknya sedang asyik  
membicarakan insiden semalam. Dimana seorang perempuan menumpahkan anggur dari gelasnya ke sang pemilik cafe." Sehan terkekeh.

"Tidak ada perempuan lain yang berani melakukan itu padamu, dan kau membiarkannya, Sehun. Kecuali  
Luhan."

Sehun hanya terdiam, meneguk kopinya dengan frustrasi.

"Apakah pada akhirnya Luhan tahu tentang Irene?"

Sehun mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia tahu sebelum saatnya."

"Sebelum rencanamu untuk menyingkirkan Irene, eh?"

Sehan melemparkan tatapan mata penuh tanya, ingin tahu apa sebenarnya rencana Sehun untuk Irene. Tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa Sehun tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudah kubilang kau sangat terkenal, dan sangat sulit menyembunyikan informasi semacam itu."

"Aku tahu, aku pikir aku akan punya waktu lebih lama."

Sehun meringis pedih. "Luhan dikhianati oleh tunangannya, dan dia sekarang menganggap aku sama brengseknya dengan tunangannya itu. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan tetapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku."

"Tunggu sampai dia tidak marah lagi."

"Aku takut dia pergi Sehan, aku takut... aku... aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya."

Sehun membungkuk, meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Dan Sehan duduk di sana, mengamati dengan sedih, merasakan hatinya teriris. Baru kali ini Sehun bersedia  
meninggalkan seluruh tanggung jawabnya, demi mengejar perempuan yang dicintainya. Dan saudara kembarnya itu sekarang harus menghadapi kemungkinan untuk patah hati.

* * *

Sehan berdiri di depan pintu rumah Irene, menunggu. Irene muncul beberapa saat kemudian dan mengernyit ketika mendongak dan melihat bahwa Sehan yang muncul di sana.

"Ada apa?" Irene tentu saja bingung, tidak pernah sekejap pun dia menyangka bahwa Sehan akan datang menemuinya.

Dia pernah berusaha mengejar Sehan dan ternyata lelaki itu tidak pernah serius kepadanya. Pada  
akhirnya Irene memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun, toh wajah mereka sama. Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya, dia lebih mencintai Sehan. Sehan yang mudah tertawa, Sehan dengan pakaian santai dan gaya menggodanya yang selalu membuat Irene berdebar, dan semua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dari Sehun. Sehun terlalu serius, terlalu formal, dan terlalu datar.

Tetapi Sehan sepertinya tidak menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Sehingga Irene harus puas memiliki saudara kembarnya yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Sehan menatap Irene dengan serius, tatapan yang tidak pernah dilihat Irene sebelumnya karena Sehan selalu penuh canda.

"Aku selalu tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintai Sehun." Sehan bergumam, membuka percakapan, menatap Irene dalam-dalam, membuat Irene mengernyit.

Ketika Irene bertunangan dengan Sehun, Sehan hanya mengangkat alisnya waktu itu, tidak menolak tapi juga tidak menyetujui. Padahal waktu itu Irene mengharapkan setitik reaksi kecemburuan dari Sehan, sayangnya ternyata dia tidak tersimpan sedikitpun di hati Sehan. Lalu setelah kecelakaan itu, tatapan tidak peduli Sehan kepadanya berubah menjadi tatapan marah.

Ah dia tahu tentang pengkhianatan Irene kepada Sehun tentu saja, dan lelaki itu tampak jijik kepadanya  
serta berusaha menentang ketika Sehun bersikeras melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Tentu saja Sehan tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghalangi Irene dan Sehun, sebentar lagi Irene akan menikah dengan Sehun.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan." Irene bergumam, mendongak mentaap Sehan yang masih berdiri dan menunduk ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu." Tiba-tiba saja Sehan berjongkok di depannya, membuat matanya sejajar dengan mata Irene,

"Aku tahu persis bahwa akulah yang kau cintai."

Pipi Irene memerah dan jantungnya berdebar mendengar kata-kata Sehan itu. Apa maksud Sehan sebenarnya?

Sehan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari beludru, dibukanya kotak itu. Isinya sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu indah dan berkilauan.

"Aku mencintaimu Irene, sudah sedari lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Tapi kau lalu memilih bertunangan dengan Sehun. Aku menunggu lama dan pada akhirnya sadar bahwa kalian berdua tidak pernah saling mencintai. Aku yang mencintaimu, bukan Sehun. Dan aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku."

"Apa?"

Irene benar-benar terkejut, bibirnya menganga, matanya berganti-ganti menatap cincin berlian itu dan beralih ke wajah Sehan. Tetapi yang ditemukannya di wajah Sehan adalah keseriusan yang dalam.

"Kalau kau bersedia, aku akan menghadap Sehun dan mengungkapkan semuanya, bahwa kita saling mencintai, bahwa kita ditakdirkan bersama. Sehun akan mengerti, apalagi aku sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia pasti akan memberikan restu kepada kita untuk bahagia bersama."

Mata Irene tampak berkaca-kaca. Oh astaga. Sehannya!

Lelaki yang dicintainya dari awal. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolaknya? Batinnya sendiri sudah mengakui bahwa dia hanya menggunakan Sehun sebagai pelarian, dia mencintai Sehun karena lelaki itu bagaikan perwakilan dari saudara kembarnya, dan yang dicintai oleh Irene sesungguhnya adalah Sehan.

"Kau... kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku bukan?"

Irene masih meragu meskipun hatinya langsung berbunga bunga melihat senyum lembut Sehan kepadanya.

"Aku? Bercanda? Percayalah padaku, Irene, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini kepada perempuan manapun, tidak pernah sebelumnya. Hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuatku berlutut dan menawarkan cincin. Dan aku akan mati karena patah hati kalau kau menolaknya."

Sehan menunjukkan cincin itu lagi dan berubah serius. "Nah, Irene, maukah kau memutuskan pertunanganmu bersama Sehun dan kemudian bersumpah setia untuk menikah denganku?"

Air mata bahagia membanjiri mata Irene.

"Ya!" Serunya bersemangat, dia memajukan tubuhnya, memeluk Sehan eraterat dan merasa begitu melayang ketika Sehan membalas pelukannya.

"Ya. Sehan, aku bersedia! Aku akan menikah denganmu!"

Irene tidak melihat wajah Sehan yang begitu pedih ketika memeluknya.

Sehan sudah terlalu sering berbuat egois, memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Sehun, membiarkan kakaknya itu  
bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang seharusnya mereka bagi bersama. Kini giliran Sehan membalas budi, setidaknya dia bisa mengambil salah satu tanggung jawab Sehun yang paling berat.

Pemandangan Sehun yang begitu menderita telah mendorongnya untuk berbuat ini. Dia bisa dan dia mampu untuk menolong kakaknya. Biarlah dia yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab terhadap Irene, dan membiarkan Sehun bisa mengejar cinta sejatinya.

* * *

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu." Sehan bergumam di pintu, menyadari Luhan di dalam sana merasa ragu untuk membukanya.

Sehan berhasil naik ke atas karena resepsionis apartemen mengira bahwa dia adalah Sehun, jadi dia membiarkannya masuk. Dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah berdiri di depan apartemen Luhan, ingin memberikan penjelasan.

"Apakah Sehun yang mengirimmu kemari?" Tanya Luhan dari balik pintu.

"Tidak. Saudaraku itu terlalu menderita untuk berpikir apapun, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengurung diri di apartemennya dan merenung. Tidak makan, tidur ataupun bekerja, kalau terus-menerus begitu aku cemas dia akan mati."

Sehan mendesah. "Kumohon, biarkan aku bicara denganmu sekali saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Luhan tertegun, hatinya terasa pedih mendengar kata-kata Sehan tentang Sehun, tetapi dia menguatkan hatinya, bukankah dia juga mengalami kepedihan yang sama? Dia tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur dan terus-terusan menangis?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Luhan membuka pintu dan menatap Sehan dengan dingin. "Katakan apapun yang kau mau, lalu pergilah."

Sehan meringis menerima sikap dingin Luhan. "Bolehkah aku masuk? Ini akan sangat panjang."

Luhan menatap Sehan, lalu pada akhirnya dia memundurkan diri dan membiarkannya masuk. Mereka duduk di sofa, dalam keheningan.

" _Well_? " tanya Luhan setelah beberapa lama tampaknya Sehan belum ingin mengatakan apapun.

Sehan mendesah. "Aku masih bingung harus memulai dari mana... kita mulai dari Irene, tunangan Sehun."

Sehan melirik dan menemukan luka di mata Luhan ketika nama Irene disebut.

"Irene dulu mengejarku dan ingin memilikiku. Tetapi tentu saja aku hanya main-main dengannya. Dan setelah sadar dia tidak bisa memilikiku, dia mengejar Sehun. Sehun waktu itu masih begitu rapuh sepeninggal orang tua kami, dan Irene menghujaninya dengan perhatian-perhatian hingga akhirnya Sehun menerima Irene. Aku bilang 'menerima' karena aku yakin bahwa dari awal, Sehun tidak pernah mencintai Irene. Dia hanya merasa dia bisa menerima Irene di sisinya, itu saja. Dan kemudian merekapun bertunangan."

Sehan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Sehun mengambil langkah serius itu bersama Irene, tetapi kemudian aku sadar, Irene tahu betul kelemahan Sehun, dia tahu Sehun mudah merasa  
bertanggung jawab kepada seseorang dan dia memanfaatkannya. Mereka berduapun bertunangan. Dan  
semua tampak baik-baik saja. Sampai kemudian pengkhianatan itu terjadi."

Pengkhianatan?

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, _Apakah_ _sebelumnya Sehun juga pernah mengkhianati Irene?_

"Irene yang mengkhianati Sehun." Sehan bergumam, memahami pertanyaan yang ada di mata Luhan.

"Sehun sangat sibuk waktu itu, mengambil alih perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh ayah sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk memberikan perhatian kepada Irene yang manja. Irene yang manja dan haus kasih sayang akhirnya mencari pelarian kepada pria lain, seorang pria brengsek bernama Jackson. Lelaki itu merusaknya dan meninggalkannya dalam kondisi hamil."

"Apa?" Luhan terkesiap, menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, tidak menyangka akan informasi itu.

"Ya. Dia hamil, dan dia ditinggalkan. Irene menangis, datang kepada Sehun, berharap bisa memanfaatkan sikap tanggung jawab Sehun. Tetapi dia memperoleh yang sebaliknya, dia marah besar, semua itu sudah berada di luar batas toleransi Sehun. Sayangnya Irene memilih waktu yang salah ketika mengaku, dia sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Sehun, dan kemudian mereka mengalami kecelakaan."

Luhan teringat berita yang dibacanya, bahwa Irene adalah seorang model yang kemudian berhenti setelah sebuah kecelakaan.

"Irene keguguran. Dan kakinya dinyatakan lumpuh, tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya. Sehun seperti yang kau tahu merasa sangat bersalah dan kemudian mengambil seluruh tanggung jawab terhadap Irene, dia melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Melanjutkan rencana pernikahan itu meskipun hatinya luar biasa pedihnya. Seluruh perasaan yang pernah dimilikinya bersama Irene tentu saja sudah musnah, tetapi dia tetap berusaha menjalani apa yang sudah dijanjikannya, dan dia berusaha tetap setia."

 _Oh Ya ampun. Kasihan Sehun._

Itulah hal yang pertama terlintas di benak Luhan. Kasihan Sehun. Lelaki itu sekali lagi memikul tanggung jawab yang bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya.

Sehan tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Kau merasa kasihan kepadanya bukan? Begitupun aku? Sehun hidup dengan menanggung beban karena kebaikan hatinya dan aku selalu menentang pertunangannya dengan Irene karena aku tidak mau dia menderita. Apalagi ketika kemudian dia bertemu kau, Luhan."

Sehan memajukan tubuhnya. "Kau pasti tahu dan merasakan bahwa Sehun benar-benar mencintaimu, dia tidak pernah selembut itu dengan perempuan manapun. Dulu dia begitu dingin, tenang dan pandai menutupi perasaannya, tetapi kepadamu dia sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri."

Sehan mengamati Luhan. " Kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa Sehun mempunyai rumah sendiri, sebuah rumah mewah di daerah elite yang sangat sejuk dekat dengan kantor pusat perusahaannya. Tetapi sejak bertemu denganmu, dia memilih untuk selalu pulang ke apartemen di atas cafe yang sederhana yang jauh dari kantornya, selarut apapapun dia pulang dia selalu berusaha ke sana. Hanya supaya dia bisa berdekatan denganmu."

Mata Luhan terasa panas ketika dia mengingat kebaikan dan kelembutan hati Sehun kepadanya, melihat betapa sedihnya lelaki itu ketika pertengkaran mereka di cafe.

Oh astaga, dia tidak tahu kalau seperti ini kisahnya. Kalau saja dia tahu...

 _Kalau saja dia tahu dia akan berbuat apa? Tidak mungkinkan dia menerima cinta Sehun dan membuat Sehun meninggalkan_ _Irene? Batin mereka berdua pasti akan sama-sama tersiksa,_ _berbahagia di atas penderitaan perempuan lain._

Sehan menghela napas panjang. "Sekarang kalian sudah tidak perlu bingung lagi. Aku sudah mengatasi Irene."

Luhan menatap bingung ke arah Sehan. "Mengatasi Irene? Apa maksudmu?"

Sehan menatap Luhan dengan pedih.

"Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku egois, membiarkan Sehun menanggung semuanya, aku hampir sama jahatnya seperti Irene, mengetahui kelemahan Sehun adalah kebaikan hatinya, dan aku memanfaatkannya. Tetapi ketika hari itu aku melihat betapa menderitanya Sehun, aku tidak tahan. Aku ini adiknya dan adik macam apa yang bisa membiarkan kakaknya menderita padahal tahu bahwa dia bisa berbuat sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya-tanya, akan kemana arah dari kata-kata Sehan itu.

"Yang dicintai Irene sebenarnya adalah aku. Aku tahu persis itu sejak awal mula." Sehan terkekeh.

"Aku mendatangi Irene pagi ini dan menawarkan pertunangan, berpura-pura mencintainya dan memintanya meninggalkan Sehun. Perempuan itu langsung menyambarnya bagaikan ikan hiu yang kelaparan."

"Astaga Sehan? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku menyayangi Sehun, sejak kecil dia selalu menjaga dan melindungiku, bahkan sampai dewasapun dia selalu melakukannya. Sekarang giliranku untuk membuatnya bahagia."

"Tetapi kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Irene.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehan tersenyum. "Aku sudah mengambil seluruh jatah kebahagiaanku di muka, sekarang  
giliran Sehun yang mendapatkannya."

* * *

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan masih merenung kebingungan. Pada akhirnya dia memberanikan diri, menelepon nomor Sehun.

"Halo Luhan?"

Pada deringan pertama telepon itu langsung diangkat, seolah-olah Sehun memang sedari tadi duduk merenung menatap ponselnya.

"Sehun."

Luhan memejamkan matanya, merasa bersalah ketika mendengar nada letih di suara Sehun, lelaki itu  
menanggung beban berat karenanya.

"Aku... bisakah aku ke cafe? Aku ingin bicara."

* * *

" _ **Di dalam hatimu yang penuh cinta, ada aku yang sedang**_ _ **menenun kebahagiaan."**_

* * *

Sehun sudah ada di sana menunggunya, ekspresinya tampak cemas. Lelaki itu setengah berdiri ketika melihat Luhan mendekat.

"Luhan." Gumam Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh kerinduan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa kasihan kepada lelaki ini, lelaki yang begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Tetapi sekarang tampak begitu lelah dan berantakan, apakah itu karena dirinya?

"Luhan."

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam ketika perempuan itu duduk di depannya. "Terimakasih sudah mau bertemu  
denganku dan memberiku kesempatan kedua. Aku.. aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu.."

Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Sehun."

"Sudah tahu semuanya?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sehan memberitahuku semuanya tentang kisah pertunanganmu dengan Irene. Dia meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman."

Itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sehun. Sehan memberitahu Luhan? Semuanya? Apa maksud Sehan? Selama ini Sehun masih menyimpan kecurigaan dan mengira bahwa Sehan juga menyukai Luhan. Tetapi dengan memberitahu Luhan dan meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman, bukankah Sehan sama saja membantu Sehun?

"Apa yang Sehan beritahukan kepadamu?"

"Semuanya."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan lembut, merasa tidak tega ketika menemukan kepedihan di mata itu. Dia yang menyebabkannya. Kemarahannya waktu itu, ketika dia tidak mau menerima penjelasan Sehun telah membuat lelaki itu menderita.

"Dan apakah dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintai Irene sama sekali?" suara Sehun menjadi serak.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku Sehun atas semua kesalahpahamanku kepadamu. Aku mengataimu lelaki jahat, aku menganggapmu sama brengseknya dengan Kris. Ternyata kau hanyalah lelaki yang terlalu baik hati."

Sehun mengernyit pedih. "Dan kebaikan hatiku ternyata membuatku tersiksa. Dulu aku mengira bisa menjalaninya bersama Irene. Toh pada awalnya aku mencintainya, aku pikir aku bisa menerima dan memaafkan. Tetapi kemudian seperti katamu, mudah memang untuk memaafkan, tetapi sulit untuk  
melupakan."

Sehun mendesah. "Setiap melihat Irene aku merasa muak, membayangkan harus menjalani hidupku bersamanya membuatku sangat tersiksa. Tapi janji sudah diucapkan dan harus ditepati, aku bertekad untuk menjalankannya."

Mata Sehun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam.

"Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun dan membiarkan lelaki itu meraih jemarinya dengan lembut.

Sehun lalu melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan manapun sebelumnya, apalagi seorang perempuan, sama sekali tidak pernah. Tapi kau membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri, kau dengan tubuh mungilmu dan ekspresi seriusmu ketika menghadap laptop membuatku melupakan semua aturanku. Aku menyapamu dan kau membalas sapaanku."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh cinta. "Detik itu juga, ketika kau mengucapkan 'hello' kepadaku, kau sudah memiliki hatiku."

Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat indah. Mata Luhan tibatiba terasa panas. Lelaki ini sungguh tak disangka telah menumbuhkan cinta yang begitu dalam dan tulus kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu." Bisik Luhan lemah.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Situasinya seperti itu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku sendiri juga salah, tidak menceritakan keadaanku dari awal padamu. Aku pikir aku bisa melepaskan diri dari masalah ini."

"Melepaskan diri?"

"Ya. Aku sedang berencana melepaskan diri dari Irene."

Sehun tampak malu. "Rupanya aku tidak sebertanggungjawab yang kau kira. Ketika aku jatuh cinta, aku rela melakukan apapun demi memiliki kekasihku."

Sehun tersenyum sedih. "Kau mungkin merasa aku lelaki yang rendah."

Bicara tentang Irene membuat Luhan teringat akan katakata Sehan, wajahnya berubah serius.

"Sehan.. dia melakukan sesuatu untuk melepaskanmu dari Irene."

Sehun tampak terkejut. "Melakukan apa?"

"Dia bercerita bahwa sebenarnya yang diincar Irene adalah dirinya."

"Ah ya." Sehun tersenyum. "Irene mengejarnya setengah mati, tetapi kau tahu Sehan. Dia tidak serius menanggapi Irene, hingga Irene berpindah padaku. Aku waktu itu kesepian, masih memendam kesedihan karena harus meninggalkan sekolah kokiku. Dan Irene menghujaniku dengan perhatiannya, pada akhirnya aku menerima bahwa dia adalah wanita yang akan berada di sisiku."

"Sehan menceritakan pengkhianatan Irene kepadaku." Gumam Luhan dengan wajah prihatin.

"Ya. Itu juga." Wajah Sehun tampak serius. "Karena itulah aku memahami penderitaanmu. Bagaimana sakitnya ketika kita dikhianati oleh orang yang kita percayai. Aku paham sekali bagaimana rasanya, tetapi mungkin aku tidak sesakit dirimu karena pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak mencintai Irene sedalam itu. Dan kurasa Irene juga tidak mencintaiku, mungkin aku hanyalah pelariannya dari Sehan."

"Sehan mengetahui itu Sehun, dan dia sudah bertekad untuk melepaskan Irene dari dirimu. Dia mendatangi Irene dan melamarnya."

"Apa?" Sehun terperanjat, menatap Luhan dengan kaget. "Apa katamu?"

"Sehan merasa bahwa ini adalah waktunya dia yang bertanggung jawab untukmu. Dia berkata bahwa dia sudah begitu egois selama ini, dan membiarkanmu menanggung semuanya."

"Sehan mengatakan itu kepadamu?"

Sehun sungguh tidak menyangka Sehan yang begitu tidak peduli kepada apapun mau melakukan ini untuknya.

"Ya Sehun. Dan Irene menerima lamaran Sehan, dia akan membatalkan pertunangannya denganmu."

"Oh Astaga."

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Di sisi lain dia merasa sangat lega karena bisa melepaskan diri  
dari Irene. Tetapi di sisi lain perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam memukulnya karena itu berarti dia membuat Sehan yang terjebak bersama Irene selamanya, berakhir bersama orang yang tidak dia cintai. Sehan akan sangat tersiksa, dan Sehun tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehan menanggung semuanya.

* * *

Sehun mengetuk pintu apartemen Sehan dengan keras, dan butuh sepuluh menit dia menunggu sampai Sehan membuka pintunya. Adiknya itu tampaknya baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa kakak? Kenapa kau kemari tengah malam?" Sehan mengangkat alisnya dan meminggirkan tubuhnya, memberi jalan Sehun untuk masuk.

Sehun melangkah masuk lalu berdiri di tengah ruangan dan menatap Sehan dengan tajam.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Luhan, kau melamar Irene."

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Sehan.

"Oh. Ya kakak, maafkan aku belum memberitahumu. Tetapi aku dan Irene berencana untuk datang ke kantormu besok pagi dan mengatakan semuanya."

"Jangan berbuat bodoh demi diriku, Sehan." Sehun bergumam pelan, ada kesedihan dan kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak mencintai Irene, kau akan menyiksa dirimu seperti yang kulakukan selama ini. Jangan lakukan Sehan. Jangan lakukan demi diriku."

Sehan tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak kakaknya. "Jangan memohon kepadaku seperti itu kak. Aku tahu kau melakukan segalanya untuk memikul tanggung jawab atas diriku, dan kurasa kini saatnya aku yang membalas budi."

"Kau adikku, dan aku tidak mungkin menjerumuskanmu dalam penderitaan seperti ini." Sela Sehun keras.

Sehan mengangkat bahunya. "Dan kau kakakku, aku tidak akan rela kau kehilangan cinta sejatimu hanya karena sebuah tanggung jawab."

Sehun kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kata-kata Sehan. Dia tersentuh. Selama ini dia mengira Sehan egois, berniat menjalani hidup sesukanya dan tidak memikirkan orang lain. Adiknya ini ternyata sangat menyayanginya.

"Meskipun aku berterima kasih, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan kau berakhir dengan Irene." Gumam Sehun akhirnya.

Sehan menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Tidak ada cara lain kakak, inilah satu-satunya cara. Pulanglah, milikilah Luhan, dan berbahagialah. Dan aku akan berusaha menjalankan peranku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Irene tidak terlalu buruk." Gumam Sehan sambil tersenyum masam.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak tahu, aku merencanakan menjauhkan Irene dengan menggunakan Kai."

"Kai? Sahabatmu dari sekolah memasak itu?"

"Ya. Kai yang itu, aku menyuruhnya untuk mendekati Irene dan merayunya dengan segala pesonanya." Pipi Sehun tampak merona, sedikit malu.

"Yah, memang aku menggunakan cara pengecut di sini, menusuk Irene dari belakang. Tetapi cara  
ini juga bisa menjadi bukti untukku apakah Irene benar-benar setia dan mencintaiku. Dia pernah mengkhianatiku sekali, dan aku ingin melihat, jika ada kesempatan, akankah dia mengkhianatiku lagi?"

"Dan ternyata?" Sehan bertanya meskipun sepertinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dan dia mengkhianatiku, dia menjalin hubungan dengan Kai, bahkan Kai bilang Irene tidak menolak ketika dia menciumnya. Irene mengira aku tidak tahu karena itu dia tetap memaksa melanjutkan pernikahan ini sambil terus mengungkit rasa tanggung jawabku."

"Dasar perempuan jalang."

Sehan mengumpat kasar, lalu mengangkat bahunya meminta maaf ketika Sehun melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku kak, aku sudah sejak awal tidak menyukainya, apalagi ketika pada awalnya dia mengejarku, lalu mengejarmu, dan kemudian mengkhianatimu."

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Dan kau dengan sukarela mau mengorbankan hidupmu untuk berakhir dengannya, hanya demi kakakmu ini."

"Bukan 'hanya'. Kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa di dunia ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia." Gumam Sehan pelan.

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. "Dan aku akan melakukan semuanya juga, untuk membuatmu bahagia, Sehan."

Kedua kakak beradik itu berpelukan dengan penuh perasaan, lalu Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dengan canggung, karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak memeluk adiknya. Dia mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Sehan ingin tahu.

"Tantangan untuk memperebutkan Luhan dulu itu, kau sengaja ya?"

Sehan terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin sedikit mendorongmu."

"Sudah kuduga." Sehun mencibir. "Walaupun aku sempat sangat marah padamu, kau pandai sekali berakting."

"Dan kau sangat pencemburu, aku hampir tidak kuat untuk menyembunyikan tawa geliku waktu melihatmu marah dan mulai mengancamku." Sehan akhirnya tertawa.

Sehun tersenyum malu. "Lakukan semua seperti rencanamu Sehan, kurasa aku akan menggunakan Kai untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Sehan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Kita akan menemukan cara." Sehun menghela napas panjang. Dia harus menemukan cara, karena dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Sehan menanggung semuanya untuknya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Sumpa gue baca semua review kalian dan sejujurnya pengen bales juga semuanya tapi mau gimana lagi, ffn terlalu ribet gaes..  
Intinya tengkyu banget buat yang masih nagih nih ff, gue ngerasa bersalah jadinya karena kelamaan apdet. Buat yang lupa bisa baca chap sebelumnya ato kalo masih lupa baca dari awal juga gapapa wkwk, ngrepotin yah gue. Btw, gue nggak bakal lupa sama ff ff gue kok gaes tenang aja, cuman mungkin gue emang perlu sedikit lebih lama waktu buat apdet soalnya gue pengen lebih fokus aja gitu di real life. Berita sukanya mungkin lebaran nanti gue apdet lagi, doain aja gengss...

 **Big thanks to:**

 **ElisYe Het, Seravin509, LuVe94, yhyera, leanaakim, Hunhania7, Siapasaya (authorjugakgaktaukamusiapa:')), OhXiSeLu, lulubee74, Fe261, meli, llu97m, park hye cha, lalacellia, xxizy, oktafernanda666, oh biji7, LeeEunKi, selynLH7, xiHan.a-oh , EkaPark, RahmaWu97Oh, vinkavallencia12, ljissi, vBjVbam1220, Cleirane, gitaaorgee, oshundeer, KimaHunHan, 1220, sehunnyaluhan, nurhayatii, lalacelia23, chan1827, KML, Haneul itu langit, dini aulia, Sehunluhannie1220 , another lalacellia, Let'sBurnThisGirl, and all Guest.**


End file.
